Freedom in the Horizon
by Merines Shinku
Summary: *Revised* She was beautiful, she was sweet, she was pure, but that didn't stop them from hurting her… LelouchxC.C.
1. Her Job

**a/n This is my first Code Geass fanfiction, so please be easy on me, guys. LLXCC is my favorite couple so here's a fic about them. It's completely AU but it has some facts from the original anime & manga. This fic is kind of sad overall but I'll try to make it funny later on, it'll have around 10 chapters... maybe... no promises.**

**I don't own Code Geass, if I did I wouldn't have let Schenizel live and give an ambiguous ending... XD Enjoy!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

She was from a poor family, she was young, yet that didn't stop her parents from selling her to that place. The place a 3 year old shouldn't have been placed in.

_This is where you're living from now on. Daddy will come sometimes to visit you so don't worry…_

Lies…

_You understand don't you? We have no choice but to do this…_

More lies…

_You're better off here…_

LIES!!!

But all little C.C. could do was nod along and obey her parents, she couldn't do a thing, nor could she understand the situation that was about to befall her. She smiled at the woman they were talking to, the woman whom she was to call "Haha-ue" from then on.

Little C.C. was innocent, she didn't know anything at that time, well, what was to be expected from a child merely of 3 years?

Yes… She did not understand a thing…

It was not long before she did though, at first she didn't understand why Haha-ue gave pieces of gold to her parents, she didn't understand why her parents spoke in such bitter tones, she didn't understand that she was being sold to a brothel. Realization hit her when she was 13, men gathered around her with lust filled in their eyes, eyeing her from top to bottom and she didn't like it one bit.

But she couldn't do anything, all those years of training, learning to play the koto, learning to speak in formal manners, learning to be _perfect_, it was all gone… Or at least that was what she thought.

She found out after that, she was _those_ girls. Servants? Slaves? Prostitute…? Yes, she was a prostitute, whether she liked it or not. That was when she realized, why her father didn't keep his promise to visit her, she was their escape route.

Anger consumed her that night, of course, she didn't know that she was trained to be that kind of woman, she thought she was bought by a rich family period. All those beautiful kimonos, all those sparkling hair ornament, she finally understood the use of it.

_Haha-ue didn't tell you because she thought you already know… That's why she was so happy when you delightfully took the lessons…_

The other girls, other prostitutes, told her that they knew all along, that didn't help the situation at all. C.C. was angered, sad, furious, depressed, shocked, she was completely not in a condition to "serve" those men.

Of course, she still had to do it, it was her _job_.

A job she did not do well…

Her mixed emotions made her unable to cope with those looks, those disgusting touches, she ended up hitting one of the men, the _customers_.

Such actions were most definitely unforgivable, but Haha-ue let it slip and apologized to the customers, asking other girls to take C.C.'s place.

But it happened again, and again, and again, until Haha-ue decided to punish C.C. for her incompetence. The poor girl was unable to cope with her job but Haha-ue wouldn't take that.

One slap in each cheek and a beating in a few areas of her body was the punishment. Bruises form, but that still didn't stop C.C. from attracting men with her green hair and pale porcelain skin.

Often after a punishment session, C.C. would curl up in her room and cry, wondering why her life became so miserable. She often wonders whether or not she will be free from such a dreadful, dirty job. Days turned to weeks, which later turned to months, she realized, her freedom is like the horizon, so far and unreachable.

She tried to grasp it, oh she did, she tried so hard to escape. But she couldn't, it was a dream that would never come true. She'd dream of it, she'd dream of running in the hill towards the horizon, towards freedom. Just as she thinks she reached it she fell, down, down, down below, it was like falling into a pit of eternal darkness. She keeps on falling, never reaching the ground.

She'd wake up after that in shock, eyes wide as plates and breath uncoordinated. Then, right before anyone would wake she would shed tears and drown in her despair.

Sometimes she'd dream of a person that would take her away, her angel, her savior. In her dreams she'd meet a guy, handsome, kind and caring. She never could picture him, his face would appear with eyes that watched her with kind emotions, almost… lovingly…

She'd be very happy.

No.

Free.

With him she was able to be true to her feelings, smile, laugh, even tease him.

With him it would be fun, merry, even though it was only the two of them on a hill running around. Her in a beautiful kimono embroidered with beautiful patterns of flowers and ornaments, and him in a neat outfit, sometimes a black suite and sometimes a hakama with a golden haori.

She'd say what she wants to him and him to her, there would be no barrier separating them.

She wouldn't be disgusted by his touches, she wouldn't hit him for taking her hand in his.

She'd comply and smile at him.

And he'd smile back.

He would be her angel, he would take her up to where no one could hurt her.

To paradise, just the two of them.

But then morning comes and her angel, her prince charming would disappear. Reality would drag her back to where she was supposed to be.

After that she'd put on her best kimono and walk out, stoic and emotionless, she had to finish her job… If she did poorly then she'd sleep late that night, filled with bruises, and maybe, just maybe, she'd meet her angel.

But soon that dream slowly shattered, disappearing as days go by slowly and C.C. would live those days in agony. She'd come to realize that just like her freedom, her angel, her prince charming is but a mere _dream_, a wish that's bound to never be fulfilled.

Slowly, the innocent girl in C.C. disappeared, leaving nothing but an empty young girl with a job that was bound to her until god knows when.

Her fellow "sisters" were surprised at her sudden change in attitude, her sweet face turned to a cold demeanor, her light voice dropped a few octaves. Some dismissed it as her growing older, after all she was still 13 going to 14. But some, who were caring enough approached her and asked of her sudden change.

But C.C. just coldly pushes them away, telling them to mind their own business. Still, those few sisters stood by her side and watched over her at times.

C.C. eventually warmed up to them, but her frozen heart mostly got in the way. She's be cold and sometimes demanding, yet her sisters would still be there.

She tried to drive them away, not wanting to socialize with prostitutes.

But she was one of them, whether she liked it or not. So she'd sometimes talk to her sisters, SOMETIMES.

Still, she kept her distance, the idea of escaping the brothel was still in her mind and she didn't want to get attached to her "sisters".

It's been 2 years since all that passed, she was 15, her features were more of a young lady now compared to her child-like body a few years ago.

Her dreams of her freedom and angel lingered but she buried them deep within herself.

Her bruises though, were hard to get rid of.

She slowly stopped hitting customers, but her cold demeanor got in the way.

Some customers called her "plain", "boring" and "emotionless".

Haha-ue wasn't happy with that.

And C.C. was punished every time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I did not raise you to be plain and boring!"

_SNAP_

"Nor did I raise you to be emotionless!"

_SNAP_

Sounds of whip snapping were heard from a distance, C.C. was in a session.

"What is her problem? Why can't she just do something right for once?!"

"Shhhh...! Monica…! Haha-ue might hear you."

The blonde haired girl shrugged," I'm just speaking the truth. You should relax, Nonette."

Nonette sighed, "Not that I care for that worthless girl, I just don't want us to get in trouble."

Monica waved her hand," Let's just go."

As the two leave, another two girls came over, one had red hair and one had pink hair. Both girls shuddered at the sound of whipping and slapping.

The red hear winced when she hear Haha-ue's loud voice booming from inside, "No food for you tonight!"

"Again…? She'll die if she doesn't get food every night…" said the pink haired girl quietly.

"Shhh… We'll bring her something, go tell Nina to leave some food for her, Euphy."

Euphy nodded and quickly went to the kitchen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C.C. weakly crawled to her bed, her body was tired and aching, she just wanted to sleep and get it over with.

Then she heard a knock.

_Who'd come here…?_

"It's open."

The door slid open and there stood the same red head that brought her in her room after her session.

"What's wrong, Kallen?"

"Nothing. Just… Euphy, hurry up…!" She whispered to her pink haired "sister".

"I'm coming, I'm coming…!"

C.C. gave them an odd look, "What are—"

Kallen shoved the food Euphy was holding to her, "Be quiet and eat. We'll need to sneak it back to the kitchen once you're done so hurry up."

C.C. looked down at her food, "It's… Ok…" She quickly finished her food and gave it back to Euphie.

"Okay, now, you never saw us." Said Kallen and she along with Euphy hurried out.

C.C. stared at the door as it slid close then she slowly laid down.

Her body not so painful anymore.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**a/n Phew, done, Lelouch didn't appear in this chapter but he will soon, next chapter... maybe... Like I said, no promises! And please don't hate me for making Kallen and Euphie prostitutes, it's bad enough that I made C.C. one. More surprises coming up! Oh and Monica and Nonette aren't my OCs, for those who don't know. Monica is the Knight of Twelve and Nonette is the Knight of Nine. I never really liked the Knight of Rounds except for Suzaku, Anya and Gino so they are mean prostitues here. Anyways,**** R/R guys!**


	2. His Life

**a/n Sorry this took so long guys, you know, holidays XD For all who love the Student Council, they will make a brief apprearance in this chapter. And of course our very own hero, Lelouch will be the main character this time round. Clovis and other dead characters are alive here! Anyways, enjoy! **

**Here are the replies to all of my reviewers!**

**Meep Forever - Thank you! I hope you'll continue reading and reviewing!**

**Russetstar - Thank you very much! I won't give up! I will check it out sometime!**

**guling-kecil - Yes it is sad... Thanks, I am the boss!!! XD *cute user name there, i love gulings XD***

**autofall99 - Well tell me how this chapter turns out for you for you shall wait no more!**

**Palistus - ... Then don't**

**sakurahanaalice - Indeed *evil laughter* Thank you ^^**

**berrytart - I'm glad you do!**

**brolly501 - C.C. getting hurt is to compensate the fact that she doesn't have an abusive past in this story, otherwise she can't build a ice wall around herself. Thank you for your opinion, really appreciate it.**

**the author to be - Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you! Your words paints rainbow in my sky ^^ Here's the next chapter! I will not let you down!**

**Fei Lan Lim - Wait no more! Here is the next chapter! I will, pal! XD**

**Thank you so much for taking out time to read my story! I love you all!**

**I don't own!!!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2 ~His Life~**

"Good morning, Your Highness! Will you be going out now?" greeted a green haired man.

He was acknowledged by a raven haired young man, the prince whom many respected. "Good morning Jeremiah, yes, I will be heading out shortly. Are there any messages for me?'

Jeremiah nodded, "Master Suzaku requested you to call him as soon as you are about to leave. He said Master Gino and Mistress Anya are waiting for you in the square."

The young prince sighed, "Alright then, any other messages?"

Jeremiah nodded again, "Her Majesty Empress Marianne requested for you to return early from your outing. Apparently a princess from Kyoto came today and she would very much like to meet you, sir."

Before the prince could react, a sweet voice called out to him, "Onii-sama! Good morning! Rolo and I are about to go out, will you be joining us?"

Said Onii-sama sighed, _How I'd like to say yes to that..._

"No, Nunnally, I'm sorry. Suzaku and the others insisted that I go out with them. Maybe some other times..." giving his precious sister an apologetic smile.

Nunnally frowned then smiled, "Alright then, have fun Onii-sama. Come Rolo, let us be going then." Her brown haired twin brother next to her quietly nodded.

"Bye, Nii-san." he said, while pushing Nunnally's wheelchair.

As soon as both children were out of sight a brown haired boy appeared, "Lelouch! Morning, Your Highness, we should be going. I told you to call me, didn't I?"

"Good morning, Suzaku. I was about to. Going already? I haven't had any breakfast yet!" Before Lelouch could complain further Suzaku had dragged him out the castle doors. "Suzaku! Listen to me! Hey! Don't make me hurt you!"

Who would've thought, Lelouch vi Britannia, 17th heir to the Holy Empire of Britannia's throne, widely known as the Black Prince would be so loud in the morning?

On the other hand, his best friend, Kururugi Suzaku, son of the current Prime Minister of Japan, widely known as the White Knight purposely ignored him and continued to drag him towards the square.

"Suzaku! Do not ignore me!" commanded Lelouch, the young knight chuckled but continued to ignore the Black Prince, earning several odd looks from the townspeople.

It was Sunday and the road was lively but Lelouch was way livelier, in a way.

After several ignored orders, Lelouch finally gave in and allowed Suzaku to drag him for several more streets until their planned destination: The Pentagon Square.

The name was so... boringly normal, but the place was definitely far from normal. There were so many kinds of shops and vendors that sold so many unique items, you wouldn't be able to finish exploring the area within a day.

_That _was exactly why Lelouch was being dragged around in such a manner, he and his friends had visited the square last time and were unable to finish exploring the area, not even half. So everyone voted, much to Lelouch's displeasure, to visit the damn crowded area again.

_That Gino, it's all his fault... He popped the idea to Milly and no one could say no when she said we are going again. I'll choke him later-- _Lelouch's train of thought was interrupted by a shrill voice, "Lulu!!! Over here!"

Oh joy, even the bubbly Shirley was there. There were practically a dozen of them waiting for him and Suzaku to arrive. Heck, even his half siblings were there too!

"You are late!" spat Cornelia, second Princess of Britannia, Lelouch's older half-sister.

"But you are fabulously late so that is fine!" said Clovis, another half-sibling of his, who refers to himself as the most fabulous and well-dressed of all the royals.

Lelouch quickly greeted them all and apologized. After Milly lectured him about wasting fabulous time, they all finally embarked on a journey into the wild square.

Milly had dragged them all from fashion boutique to fashion boutique and finally stopped when Gino and Lelouch complained about their hunger. Well, Gino did most of the complaining, Lelouch just added comment such as "Some of us may not have had breakfast yet." and "The girls need to rest."

The group then went to find food and promptly split up after, the girls chose to go on a shopping spree, the boys, except for Clovis, chose to go to other places that didn't include clothes and changing rooms.

They went to many electronic shops and those boys only shops, Lelouch was trailing behind while the other boys, mostly Gino and Suzaku talked and joked around. Rivalz, a classmate of his was busy chatting with Schneizel and Kanon, another one of Lelouch's half-siblings and a friend.

The Black Prince sighed, _Today's not so bad, I suppose... At least Milly didn't make us to follow her and the girls to go shopping like last time again... Though she did it at first... This is so boring, by now I would've won several chess matches already. Why did I agree on joining these people anyway?_

For the second time that day, Lelouch's train of thought was broken again. This time by Gino's loud voice, "Hey, Lelouch! We have a surprise for you!"

Immediately the Black Prince stiffened, the last time his friends gave him a surprise wasn't a pleasant experience. Well it's not that bad, he just got drunk and practically embarrassed himself in front of everyone.

"What-is-it?" Lelouch asked through gritted teeth. _Please let it be something decent, please be decent, please be decent..._

"We got you a girl!" exclaimed Gino rather loudly.

_Huh... That's... decent, I guess... _thought Lelouch thankfully. "Gee... Thank, I suppose..." _Now I have to face a flirty girl..._

"Yup! You just have to choose and then get laid!" said the blonde knight.

_Right, I just have to choose and then get lai--_

"WHAT?! You want me to get laid?!" Lelouch earned several odd looks from the people around them. _I knew it! This always happens! Why didn't I see that coming?! Damn these guys!_

Gino laughed, "Dude! You're a virgin, you need to get laid! Go in there now! I heard there are many hotties in there!" He pointed to a huge luxurious Japanese style house

That was the moment Lelouch regretted on his decision to not join his brother on a shopping spree. "A brothel... A BROTHEL?! You want me to enter a _brothel_, pick a _prostitute_, and get _laid_?!"

All of them grinned slyly and nodded, "ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Lelouch shrieked.

By now the prince was fuming at his brother and friends. Gino laughed and pushed Lelouch into the brothel, where countless of woman, young woman and girls greeted them, "Welcome to Love Me!"

An older looking woman greeted them all, "Welcome, Masters. I am the hostess here. Looking for a lady to accompany the each of you?"

"He is!" said Suzaku pushing Lelouch ahead.

The raven haired boy looked at his friend, shocked. _Suzaku! How could you?!_

The lady then smiled, "His Highness Prince Lelouch, what a surprise. Well then, please pick as many as you like. You may choose anyone."

_As many as I-- What the hell?!_

"I'll just pick one." Lelouch said rather calmly. _What the-- Why did I say that?! Dammit, now I have to pick one!_

His eyes scanned around the room and his amethyst eyes caught a glimpse of bright green. _Bright green hair? That's new... _

Before he realized it he was already staring into the eyes of a girl in a black kimono and long green hair. Her golden eyes bore no emotion but nevertheless, Lelouch was interested.

"He's got one." said Schneizel slyly.

"Finally." said Kanon sighing.

"Go, Lelouch!" whispered Rivalz excited for his friend.

Lelouch gulped and pointed at the lime haired beauty, "Her."

The hostess and several other girls gave him a surprised look, "H-her? Are you sure, Master Lelouch? Won't you rather have the red head?"

Lelouch shook his head, his eyes not leaving the gold ones, "I want her. You said I could choose anyone."

"V-very well then. C.C.! You heard him!"

The green haired girl bowed and led him into a room.

Maybe Lelouch didn't fully regret on his decision to not join his brother on a shopping spree after all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**a/n What do you think will happen? Hm? HM? I'm sure we've all established that Lelouch's life is so much more relaxing here. The fabulous thingy was an inspiration from koa-chan's story Some Little Lunacy, so thank her. Gino and the others are naughty no? Suzaku betrayed Lelouch, after all we all know what he is capable of right? I purposely let Lelouch deny Kallen (cuz i hate her) XD Now my back hurts from typing... R/R please to compensate... OH and if if any of you can guess who's the princess that came from Kyoto is you shall get a cookie with the engraving LLxCC! XD Although it was quite obvious no?**


	3. Interlaced

**a/n DAM DAM DUMMMMM Thank you everyone for reading the last chapter! And thank you for waiting! Sorry I'm late, again *hides away from flying daggers* Here's chapter 3!!! For those who guessed the princess, I'll let you know soon ^^**

**Anyways~ Here are the replies to my dear reviewers, whom I love :**

**kuchiki977 - hmmm~ It might be Kaguya, it might be an OC ^^ And I'm sorry if it's similar to SLL, it was kind of inspired by it.**

**autofall99 - thank youuu~**

**sakurahanaalice - peaceful... misery...? XD Hmmm~ It might be her~**

**the author to be - hehehe :D I fixed it already, thank you for telling me. And yes I know I updated late, forgive me, I'll try to speed things up. You don't have to wait anymore, here's the next chapter! And of course I read and reply reviews, they make me happy ^^**

**Mimiv - thank youuu, here's the next chap!**

**brolly501 - maybe it's her...? ;P Aww, you sure you don't want the cookies? Yes well find out NOW XD**

**SuperCeller - thank you for reading my story, i'll reply both reviews here: first thank you for complimenting on my writing on C.C.'s change, it was one of the hardest thing to write. Next, about Euphie being one of the royals... *evil smile* you'll see soon enough...**

**berrytart94 - *jumps around* YAY~~ Right? Right? Kallen is such a -bleh- ^^ Thank you, I'll try to make things clearer.**

**Fei Lan Lim - lololol, thanks pal ^^ I hope you were patient enough to wait for this chapter!**

**booklover4177 - good different I hope :D**

**DaveisDavis - Of course Lelouch won't do such a thing! Or would he~~??? *sly grin* Thank you for picking this fic to read!**

**fairydustillusion - FIND OUT NOW!!! I'm sorry to make you sent a PM to remind me that you're waiting! Here's to make up for it!!!**

**Palistus - I have a lot to say but I'll skim it, first: HAH IN YOUR FACE! XD Can't say I wasn't upset to read your first review, but I'm glad you ended up liking my story. Apology gladly accepted. Well technically only Kallen and Euphie are the prostitutes, C.C. never did it with anyone. Thank you for putting your faith in me and this story ^^**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing, also those who put me, my story as your favorites!**

**ALLLLLRRRRIGGGHHHHTTTT!!!!! ON TO THE STORY!**

**I DO NOT OWN!!!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3 ~Interlaced~**

C.C. stared at the young man before her, silent and still.

Lelouch stared at the green haired girl in return, silent and still.

_Why isn't he making his move? _C.C. thought, _By now, men would start to grope here and there…_

Lelouch on the other hand was thinking the same thing, well not exactly, similar in a way, _She's weird… Isn't she supposed to make the first move? She's a prostitute right?_

Unfortunately, his question was written all over his face, making C.C. know the reason why he's so still. "I'm not what you think I am." She said sharply.

Lelouch raised his eyebrows and coughed, "But you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are, otherwise what the hell are you doing here?" Lelouch's just had to ask.

"I was sold here." C.C. said plainly. "That doesn't make me like those girls."

"Oh," was what Lelouch could manage. "Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" asked C.C. coldly, she hated it when people become sympathetic when she tells then that she was sold. She didn't need that bunch of lies.

"Well you said you were sold…" replied Lelouch a tad amused by the girl's cold demeanor. _This is new, normally girls are all over me… This girl is interesting._

"What of it?" asked C.C. annoyed. _What does he want? "_Just do your thing and get it over with." She said again.

Lelouch was taken back, "Aren't you supposed to be doing the thing? You do this every day." Now he was annoyed, the green haired girl seemed to get in to his nerves.

"No. You're my first customer in a long time. And…" the young woman looked away, "… I've never…"

Lelouch seemed to understand what she was saying and his mouth opened, rather widely, "You've never?! But you're a pros—"

"I'M NOT." C.C. said slightly angry, "Stop saying that and just get it over with."

Lelouch fell silent, "I… don't know how to… I've also never…" He trailed off, hoping that she knew what he meant.

Now it's C.C.'s turn to do the mouth gaping act, though it wasn't so obvious due to her frozen self, "You mean you're a virgin. That's new…"

"So what are we going to do now?" Lelouch was really unwilling about this whole thing so he really wanted to leave that place and never come back. _I'll definitely kill those guys later when I'm out… _

C.C. shrugged, "You asked for me, you decide."

Lelouch sighed, _Great… I really want to leave… _But somehow, he couldn't get his eyes away from the girl in the black kimono in front of him. Somehow he couldn't rise to his feet, open the damn door and leave. He felt like staying and he wanted to find out more about this green haired girl, who keeps on denying that she's a prostitute even though she's in a brothel.

The Black Prince didn't even realize that he was engaging on a conversation with said green haired girl, "So… What's your name?"

C.C. raised her eyebrows, "Why do you care?" No one really bother to ask for her name, mostly because they're mad that she either punched them in the face or kicked them in the nuts.

"Well you don't exactly expect me not be courteous, now do you?" replied Lelouch plainly as if the answer was so obvious. "Do I look like that kind of guy to you?"

The girl before him shrugged, "I don't really care. I haven't met many kinds of men, most of the ones I've met so far are lustful, senile, and just plain perverted." Lelouch chuckled, "Yet you said you've never…"

"I've never. I just kick them in the nuts whenever they touch me." Spat C.C., her eyes showed slight annoyance.

Lelouch chuckled again, "Right. I better stay away then."

A moment of silence passed before the young woman spoke, "It's C.C.."

"Hm? What's C.C.?" The Black Prince seemed to have forgotten his question. C.C. gave him a look, "My name." she said coldly.

"Oh… What a weird name. Are you a witch or something?" asked Lelouch rather amused. C.C. raised her eyebrows, "Where did that come from?"

Lelouch shrugged, "I don't really know…"

Another moment of silence and Lelouch cleared his throat, "Isn't there anything we can do? You were trained right? Play music or something."

C.C. titled her head, as if thinking about what Lelouch said, "If you tell me your name, boy."

"WHAT?" The Black Prince looked insulted, "Did you just call me _boy_???"

"You are a boy, aren't you?" said the green haired girl, smirking at Lelouch.

"Witch."

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment. Anyway, my name is Lelouch vi Britannia. Now go play some music already." said Lelouch plainly.

"Yes, Your Highness." C.C. said mockingly, she walked to the end of the room and picked up a harp. "Any particular song you'd like to listen to, _Your Highness_?"

Lelouch grunted, "Stop that. It's annoying, you know."

C.C. smirked, "Shall I not be polite then?"

Lelouch sighed, _This never ends… _"With the way you said it you really sound like you were just teasing me… Just Lelouch is fine."

"Dandy." added C.C. "So? Any songs?"

The Black Prince shook his head, "You play whatever you want to play. Just don't bore me."

C.C. smirked again, "I hope you know what's coming at you, _Lelouch_."

Lelouch gave her a confused look, "What are you--"

Before the Black Prince could continue his sentence, C.C. 's delicate fingers slowly plucked the thin strings of the gold harp that rested next to her. A beautiful melody rang through the whole room. Lelouch's mouth fell to the ground, not only the melody was stunning, so was the maestro playing it.

Both people stayed silent as one of them skillfully played beautiful music and the other unconsciously plastered his eyes on the lithe form of the young green haired witch.

"Like what you're seeing, _Lelouch_?"

Said Lelouch tore his eyes away from the witch's body," WHAT?" C.C. smirked," Well, you were staring…"

"I wasn't! Don't go around claiming things that didn't happen!" yelled Lelouch slightly blushing.

"There's no need to yell now there, Lelouch?" said C.C. grinning like a Cheshire cat." If you didn't do it then why did you yell? Unless… you did but is too embarrassed to admit it." She said the last part teasingly, well she really was teasing him but the last part was purely for her own amusement.

"Wha-- you! Just continue playing already!" said The Black Prince clearly embarrassed.

"Yes, Lelouch-sama… "said C.C. monotonously, but inside she was laughing her head off. Who knew she would get such a fun customer to entertain? No, no, a customer to play with to be exact.

C.C. continued to play the harp while Lelouch tried his best not to stare at her again. To avoid the witch's evil teases, he closed his eyes and decided to actually listen to the song played.

"It's a nice song…" he complimented.

"Thank you, it's nice to have a customer who I don't have to kick…" C.C. said appreciatively.

"You really kick them?!" said Lelouch," I thought you were joking!"

"I don't like jokes." Said the green haired girl plainly.

"Oh…"

With that the two remained silent until the piece C.C. was playing ended.

"That was pleasant. Thank you for entertaining me, witch." Said Lelouch smirking. "I'm sure I'm one of those irregular customers."

"Don't be so bigheaded boy. " said the witch returning his smirk.

For the first time that day, Lelouch laughed, "Right." He stood up," Well I'll be going then. Wouldn't want those guys to think we are doing naughty stuffs here." C.C. smirked, "Naughty stuffs? Didn't think you're capable of saying that."

Lelouch chuckled." You don't know me, witch." C.C. smirked, "You're right, you could be a psycho."

"Believe me, the psychotic ones would be those guys outside thinking I'd sleep with some random pros—girl." Lelouch quickly corrected himself, knowing that C.C. denies her status as a prostitute.

C.C. chuckled," Right…" She stood up, leading Lelouch out the room. _He didn't call me a prostitute..._

"I'll see you around?" asked Lelouch

C.C. smirked, "Only if you're ever planning to come back here."

Lelouch smiled," I might… Who knows, I might like to come to have your pleasant company again."

With that the handsome prince left with a confident look.

C.C., on the other hand stood there like an idiot, her cheeks slightly flushed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**a/n *big grin* Can anyone of you imagine C.C. looking like an idiot? I can XD Anyways~~~ What do you think? HMMM??? Tell me how this chapter turned out, 'cuz I'm not so sure about it... For those wondering about Kallen and Euphie's background, I'll definitely have something mind blowing *or at least I think it's mind blowing* R/R guys, you know I love them *bigger grin* **

**Note, I'll update ASAP, don't kill me if I'm late... See ya soon!**


	4. Questions, Questions, STOP THE DAMN QUES

**a/n *hides from all the flying daggers* I'm sooo sorry for being so late!!! I really am! So here's the next chapter!**

**And here are the replies to my reviewers:**

**vianmeor - I don't recall replying to your review, sorry. I will try that soon enough ^^**

**RaveOn - Okay, I'll try to be more descriptive, thanks for the input!**

**SuperCeller - Thank you, I'm glad I could manage to keep them in character ^^**

**Mimiv - Ok, I'll do that. Aw~ I'll do better next time, I hope this chapter is better for you ^^**

**the author to be - Thank you for the comments, I'm happy it turns out well! As for the ending, you'll have to wait for that ^^ I'll keep what you said in mind, of course no one likes easy wins :)**

**icarus923 - well if you imagine slave C.C. then it's possible ^^**

**maria jeanne - YAY! Yes this is AU, it is a little odd to see them get along as grown ups, but they used to get along when they were young. It is hard to keep them in character since the plot is totally different so I'm glad that it turned well ^^**

**autofall99 - lol, I hope you keep your word ^^**

**fairydustillusion - YAYAYAYAYAYAY! I'm flattered you did so, thank you very much! Love you! ^^**

**brolly501 - Yay! Thank you!**

**muzique04 - It's ok^^ Just review more now XD Wait no more here comes chapter 4!**

**hellangelsakura - awesome review**

**FireIceWindEarth - Well when you get kicked in the nuts I don't think it's in the perfect condition to do anything else, cause we all know that C.C. sure can kick, AND they pay after they are serviced so it makes sense that she's still a virgin.**

**booklover4177 - Try imagine the slave C.C. and twist her look and voila you get an idiot looking C.C. Thank you for liking this chappie :)**

**berrytart94 - *falls down* Okayz thanks for tackleglomping me XD Yes, yes, C.C. is a virgin, it's good that you enjoyed this chappie ^^ Son? I belong to the female species...**

**Blu Bair - Yay, you can? Good ^^ That's the main point, being different catches attention ^^**

**Kochu Sakuramiya - Thank you ^^**

**Yes, yes, C.C. is a virgin, get over it people XD Thank you all for reviewing and making my story and myself one of your favorites! I hope it stays that way!**

**On to the next chapter!**

**I do not own...**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4 ~Questions, Questions, STOP THE DAMN QUESTIONS!!!~**

The moment Lelouch stepped out of the room he was bombarded by his so called _friends_ which resulted in him being dragged out right away.

He managed to give one last smile at C.C. before he yelled at them, "STOP DRAGGING ME!!! I'm not a toy you idiots!"

C.C. stood there, silent and still as a rock the little innocent girl inside her still in lalaland. _That smile… I've seen it somewhere…_

When she felt a tug on her kimono sleeve she immediately came back to earth, it was Kallen, "Say, what happened in there? It didn't seem like you kicked him this time in his private."

"Does that mean you won't get punished?" asked Euphy hopeful.

The three looked at Haha-ue, who just "Humph!" and walked away. Euphy's smile grew wider and she jumped around, "That's great, right, C.C.?!"

"Hm." She answered passively.

Kallen gave her a look, "Seriously, did something happen in there? I mean, he didn't seem upset at all. What did you do?" C.C. didn't answer her, she just merely shrugged and walked away.

"Wha—Hey! C.C.! I was talking to you!" yelled Kallen at the retreating form of the green haired girl.

Euphy bit her lip, "You don't think…" She trailed off and shifted her feet, which somehow annoyed the heck out of Kallen. She waited for Kallen to get what she was saying, which clearing was not working as Kallen placed her hands on her hips and started tapping her right foot.

"Talk, Euphemia." Commanded Kallen impatiently, "Talk."

Euphy bit her lower lip again, "You don't think she and that man… did it…?"

Kallen's angry face fell, _That's a possibility… Since she didn't want to answer me when I asked her what they did inside just now…_ She shook her head, "No… C.C. was always against her own job, I don't think she'd—"

"You don't know, Lelouch. He's a smooth talker!" said Euphy exasperatedly.

"And how would you, Euphy, know that is so?" asked Kallen challengingly. She clearly does not want to believe that C.C. actually gave "service" to that young man just now.

Euphy stuttered, "Umm… I, uh… He-He seemed like the type!"

Kallen sighed, "Euphy, Euphy… Guys don't always seem like what they are, trust me, I've been there."

Euphy seemed reluctant," Still… Let's ask C.C. to be sure, Kallen…"

Both girls nodded and walked down the flower decorated halls of the brothel.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The brothel they lived in was in a way one of the most expensive ones in town, the floors were covered with high quality tatami, the walls were decorated with many kinds of flowers; jasmine, bell flower, rose, lily, possibly all kinds of flowers known to mankind. Not only that, the place has this unique fragrance made by the combination of many flowers, it is said to clam the nerves of customers before being "serviced".

Not only was the place luxurious, the kimonos given to each girls were made from the finest silk and each kimono has its own unique pattern. You can say that each girl's kimono was personally made for them.

That, C.C. hated. Why? Because she hates _pink_, the mere sight of the color makes her cringe. Well, except for Euphy's hair, she got used to that bright shiny _pink_ hair. It took a lot of her guts to see Euphy every day… her electric _pink_ hair was long, _very_ long. But gradually, after the many attempts to ask Euphy to dye her hair into another color, she finally gave up and accepted her friend's naturally _pink _hair.

Well, enough about Euphy's hair. What creeped her out the most is that most girls wore _pink_, _**all kinds of pink**_. Hot _pink_, cherry _pink_, soft _pink_, electric _pink_, strawberry _pink_, pale _pink_, rose _pink_…

Really, C.C. spent a lot of time avoiding those _pink_ kimono clothed girls. She was lucky enough that she got black, God knows what'll happen if her bright green hair was to be paired with _pink_. Kallen shuddered at the thought once and had told her never to try on anything that has to do with _pink_, well at least not _electric_ _pink_.

C.C. walked through the halls and stopped on her tracks suddenly, one single thought ran through her mind, _I didn't get to eat pizza for breakfast… _And so, the green haired girl turned around and headed for her room to change.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Was she good?"

"Hey, don't ask it like that! Was it good?!"

"What's the difference???"

"It's different. So?""

"How soft was her skin?"

"How does being a non-virgin feels like, Lulu???"

"I must be fabulous right, Lelouch???"

"SHUT UP!!!"

Silence filled the area of the pizzeria they all were all gathered in, only coughs of several people were heard. Even some of the people that were sitting near them moved away a little and the chattering died down a little.

_Lelouch's voice has power, I swear, he must practice a lot to be that loud. _Thought Rivalz, who practically had his hand over his head.

Lelouch's face was so red that no one dared to tell him, partly because they didn't know whether it was due to the question that was being asked or because he was angry. The other reason would be that they didn't want to be yelled at again. The pizzeria wasn't big but it wasn't small so they will catch attention.

"I-didn't-do-it." Lelouch said between gritted teeth.

Silence filled the area again.

"You-You… You didn't."

A nod.

"You didn't?!"

Another nod and more silence.

"WHAT THE HELL???"

Lelouch backed away, it was never a pleasant thing when Cornelia was angry.

"I _paid_ for that, Lelouch!" her voice screeched through the area and people gave them odd looks.

"Cornelia-sama, c-calm down." Said Shirley timidly.

"Don't ask me to calm down! It was costly, you know!!!" she screamed again and pointed her index finger at her half-brother. "And yet you did not lose your virginity???"

Lelouch's face was beet red, partly from anger and partly due to the embarrassment his violet haired sister was giving him. "It's not like I wasted your money. Stop pointing at me, Cornelia Nee-sama, it's rude." Well, well, it seems like Lelouch have a major control of his emotions.

"What? What do you mean?" asked Suzaku. "You did get laid?"

"NO!!!" Maybe not enough control…

"Then what did you mean by not wasting Cornelia's fabulous money?"

"Well I got entertained. C.C. is interesting." Said Lelouch plainly as if nothing is wrong.

"You got _entertained_???" asked Gino mischievously, "What? She stripped?"

"Wha—NO! We talked, she played the harp, that's all!" said Lelouch frustrated.

"Hmm~" hummed most people.

"What you don't believe me??? I swear I—" Lelouch stopped, _Was that—No, I must be imagining things… _He was sure he saw a flash of green, no, a blob of **unusual** _**bright**_green. "C.C.?" he said, not realizing that he said it out loud.

The blob of bright green turned around and looked for the person who called her name, _Who the hell would—_

"Lelouch."

"Yeah, I thought so. No one has that unnatural hair…"

"And no one refuses to be called a boy."

"…" Lelouch glared at her, "Witch."

"Boya." She smirked.

The two were unaware of the many pairs of eyes watching their little banter. Some glittering with mischief, some filled with question, and some showed boredom.

"You think they'll make a good pair?"

"Who knows, maybe he'll actually sleep with her this time round?"

"We should leave them alone don't you think?"

"But he just met her didn't he?"

"Who cares? She's a prostitute!"

"She's (I'm) not." Said both Lelouch and C.C. together.

"Huh?"

Lelouch sighed "Everyone, this is C.C.. C.C., this is everyone. Don't bother to ask for their names."

C.C. nodded and bowed, not saying a word at all.

"Should we really not introduce ourselves?" whispered Gino to Anya, who in turn just shrugged.

Lelouch rolled his eyes and returned his attention to the girl next to him, "What are you doing here?"

Now it was C.C.'s turn to roll her eyes, "Pizza."

Lelouch gave her a what-the-hell-kind-of-answer-is-that look and C.C. gave him an obviously-you-can't-take-short-answers-can-you look.

Suzaku stared at Lelouch, this was the first time he actually interacts with a girl outside their group. _Hm, interesting… This stupid virgin actually wants to talk with other girls… And he said she's interesting too…_ he thought with a mischievous grin.

Lelouch felt a dangerous aura emitting from Milly and the gang, by gang he meant Gino, Suzaku, Scheneizel, Kanon and Rivalz. He looked over to them to see them grinning evilly.

"What?"

"I can say why you said she's interesting… How old are you, C.C.?" asked Milly still grinning.

"I'll be sixteen in three weeks." said the green haired girl stoic.

"So Lelouch is into younger girls~" teased Suzaku.

_I will strangle him, I will strangle him, I will strangle him, I swear I will strangle him…_ Lelouch patted Suzaku's shoulder, smiling at him, "Gee, Suzaku, I wonder what'll happen if someone found out that you rammed her car into an electric pole."

Suzaku immediately shut up, "Don't, please… I'll be in loads of trouble…"

Lelouch grinned and turned to face a certain green haired girl, whom at that very moment was bombarded with questions by Milly.

"So are you a virgin like Lelouch?!"

"Did you and Lelouch do it? He said he didn't but Lelouch lies all the time!"

"Is your hair naturally green?"

"Wow, it's soft, how do you take care of it?!"

Lelouch cringed, _Poor witch, bombarded with so many questions… Now that I pay attention, she looks nice in that dress… What the—What am I saying? She's a witch, an evil, sarcastic, teasing, witch. So what if she looks nice in a white on piece? The dress seems to compliment her features though, her legs looks so white, and her hips are so--_

"You're staring again, boya."

A little "Ooh"s and "Aah"s were heard around them.

"Shut up witch. It's just different seeing you in a normal dress." Said Lelouch plainly.

"Good different?"

Lelouch clamped his mouth shut, C.C. grinned, Milly and the others grin evilly and Shirley looked at the two worriedly.

"E-enough, shouldn't you go and get your food?" managed the black haired prince.

C.C.'s grin widen at the thought of her favorite meal, "Yes. Now if you'll excuse me."

As soon as the witch was off ordering pizza, Lelouch sighed and plopped down to his chair. "She's torture, just one day with her and all she did was tease me."

"Dude, she's into you!" exclaimed Rivalz.

"Shut up, Rivalz."

"Are you going to ask her on a date?! Kiss her after that?! And feel her up?!"

Lelouch gave him a disgusted look, "I JUST MET HER! And stop it with all the questions! All of you!"

Cornelia chuckled, "Alright, enough everyone. We need to go back, it's getting late. We'll give Lelouch another try tomorrow." With that she earned a glare from her half-brother.

"Cornelia's right, Lelouch, go say good bye to your love interest." Said Milly winking at him.

Lelouch gave an exasperated look, "She's not—Okay, that's it. Enough, I'm going to say good bye and that's it. I'm not interested!"

"I thought you said she's interesting." Said Anya bored.

Gino patted her shoulder, "Anya's right! You said she's interesting! We all heard it!"

Lelouch did a face-palm , _Never tell this guys anything like that anymore, ever…_ "I'M GOING."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C.C. just finished ordering her pizza when she felt a tap on her shoulder, "I'm not interested—"

"And you think I am?"

C.C. smirked, "What do you want, _boya_?"

Lelouch grunted, "Witch, I'm just saying good bye. Being courteous doesn't hurt, you know."

C.C. chuckled, "What a gentleman."

"What sarcasm."

"Thank you."

"Not a compliment."

"Being courteous doesn't hurt, you know." C.C. finished with a big smirk. _Hah, got you._

_Damn this witch._

Lelouch cleared his throat and glared at her, "I'll see you soon, witch."

"Alright, boya."

With that the Black Prince left the Witch to devour her pizza.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**a/n For the record, I'm not a pink person... Anyways, I'll be sure to update in 2 weeks, I'll try my best but don't stone me to death if I don't... I promise next chapter will be more eventful ^^ R/R people, you know I love them XD**

**PS: If you can tell me how many questions were in this chapter I'll give you an early update XD**


	5. There is Always Secret

**a/n O.O Since my dear reviwers did actually count the questions, here's an early update as promised^^**

**And here are the review replies:**

**RaveOn - thank you ^^**

**C.C. Lamperouge - hahaha, yes, poor him ^^ Hm... I think it's 48 XD**

**marie jeanne - Well, Cornelia's involvement is because of Milly, I guess XD**

**sakurahanaalice - lol, yes it's not hard to picture C.C. looking like an idiot ^^ And i guess you're right? I didn't actually think you'd count the questions O.O**

**SuperCeller - Yes, she knows him *evil smile* Yes, there will be others I just want to slowly put them in, a pairing will be hinted in this chapter ^^ As for the questions, I think you got it right...**

**Vincent-Shin - Yes, don't worry there will be other pairings ^^ Thank you for reviewing, hope to see you again...**

**the author to be - :) Thank you, although I'm a little sad that it's filler-ish but I think it's needed... Hm... Yes, This chapter will be less humourous, the story is getting serious... Thank you for your wonderful review :)**

**autofall99, booklover4177 - Thank you ^^**

**keaRy anCe - I'm glad you like my writing style, thank you!**

**As for those who hate pink, I don't hate it, it's just too much for me ^^**

**Alright! On to the story!**

**Chapter 5 ~There is Always Secret~**

It's been two weeks since Lelouch met C.C., school has been just peachy except for the fact that his friends kept on asking him to get laid. He's growing tired of it and he really just wanted a break from it.

"Will you guys stop… please! I'm not getting laid just because you want me to!" Lelouch said to Gino who in turn just grinned.

"C'mon dude! You're approaching eighteen in three weeks! Aren't you worried that people will start asking you questions?"

"You guys already asked enough…" Lelouch mumbled to himself. "I don't care about that. I'm not going to do it with just anyone, got it? I want it to be with someone special, not just some girl I met in a brothel!"

"So as long as it's someone special, you'll do it? What's in this 'someone special' category? Is Shirley included in it?" asked Milly who suddenly popped out of nowhere.

Lelouch backed away, "No, not Shirley. Please, not you too… Enough alright." He turned around and walked away. When he's tired and just plain annoyed he'd go to his favorite place; Nunnally's side.

"Onii-sama! How was your day?" asked the crippled girl. Though she may not be able to walk, Nunnally still remained a strong and healthy girl. This motivated many to strive to become more and complain less. Nunnally is the symbol of strength in the Britannian eyes.

So just like any other Britannians her brother also admired her strength, but then he gets too protective sometimes and forbids her to do many things.

"Hi, Nunnally. Today's just fine, how was yours? Did anyone give you any trouble? Where's Rolo? Isn't he supposed to take care of you?!" Alas, out comes the overprotective brother of the 5th Princess.

Nunnally giggled at her brother, "He went to grab me some food. Don't worry, Onii-sama. He takes very good care of me, you know that. Besides, it's not like I can't take care of myself."

Lelouch sighed, "Good then." He smiled at his sister, being with her was enough to calm his nerve down. That was practically the reason why he didn't really want to date, his siblings was enough to keep him company. Seeing Nunnally smile was enough to keep his day bright and sunny.

"Lelouch, what are you doing in the middle school section? Aren't you supposed to have classes now? Are you skipping again?!" scolded his sister, who was a teacher at their school. Cornelia graduated years ago and after finishing her degree she proceeded to teach science at Ashford.

"Cornelia Onee-sama, don't be angry at Onii-sama, he was just checking on me." said Nunnally frowning at her. Cornelia bent down to pat Nunnally's shoulder, "I'm not, don't worry. It's called hard love, your brother isn't supposed to skip classes just to see you."

Lelouch sighed, "Yes, I understand. I'll be leaving now, be careful Nunnally, okay?" He patted Nunnally's head and gave a gentle smile.

"Okay, see you later, Onii-sama." Replied Nunnally with a warm smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lelouch vi Britannia wasn't a naughty boy, he rarely gets into trouble. No, no, he NEVER gets into trouble. So today when he skipped class to go see his sister he decided to escape the whole next few periods.

So he wouldn't get into trouble, of course.

Lelouch knew the burden his name brought, being a royalty isn't always parties and meaningless conversations. Even though he's only 18, his future was predetermined by his parents. Unlike Cornelia who got to pick her own future, unlike Schneizel who's so free, unlike Clovis who does nothing but make himself _fabulous_, unlike his two siblings who were too young, he weighed the future of the kingdom.

That brought great pressure to his mind, of course he never showed this to anyone, he was too proud to do so. But deep down, he'd like to talk to someone, someone he could trust.

A partner…

"Heh… That's unlikely…" Lelouch said to himself bitterly. Who'd believe him anyway, he's only 17 for God's sake. What kind of crazy person would give his kingdom to a 17 year old?

_My father will…_

Lelouch wandered around the Pentagon, the noise around him seemed distant even though there were many people there. He really is stressed after all.

_What should I do? Hmm… Maybe go to the casino? Nah, chess isn't fun when you're always getting easy wins. Maybe I should go **there**… I did say I'll come around._

For a moment Lelouch stopped to think about something else other than his problem. His thoughts went to a certain green haired girl, evil, sneaky and sarcastic.

_She said she was sold… I wonder how she felt…? Maybe she'd understand…_

_Wait, what?_

Lelouch stopped at his tracks, _How will a witch like her understand my kind of problem? For all I know she could be lying about herself. Sheesh… She's even infected my mind, yet we just met a week ago._

Before he could continue thinking about the witch he bumped into someone, "Ouch!"

Of course he didn't fall, wouldn't it be funny if he fell? Of course it would, since he bumped into a girl.

"I'm sorry, miss. Are you okay?" Lelouch, being the gentleman here held out his hand.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine thank you." The girl he bumped into stood up without taking his hand and didn't look at him, which Lelouch found very rude. Sure it was his fault for thinking about the witch while walking.

_See? It's her fault I bumped into someone. Sheesh, she cursed me. _Lelouch glared at no one in particular, then he looked at the girl he bumped into. _She looks familiar… Wait… No…_

"Euphemia?" Lelouch suddenly said.

The girl tensed, which he found very weird, "Sorry?" She said with a shaky voice.

"Are you Euphemia?" asked Lelouch looking at her intently. _Bright pink hair, lavender eyes, it has to be her!_

"N-no… I'm sorry… Um… I have to go." The pink haired girl said and quickly left.

"Sorry!" Lelouch called out to her but she didn't turn around to acknowledge him.

_I must be really stressed out… There's no way it could be her… _Lelouch thought to himself and proceeded towards his original destination, the lair of the witch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C.C. and Kallen were busy cleaning the wood floors while having a conversation.

"So~ You and the prince, huh?" asked Kallen with a teasing voice.

"What?" asked C.C. "You don't really think we did anything, do you?"

"I dunno~ For all I know you could be crushing on him. He was different after all~"

"Why would you think so?" asked C.C. cooly.

"Che, you're no fun. " said Kallen pouting. Then she grinned evilly, "He could be your escape you know~" She said in a whispering manner.

C.C. gave her a look, "Shut up, Kallen. Why don't you ask that blonde guy who was next to him?"

Kallen gave her a confused look, "Which? The old one? Eww!"

"The one with the braids, Kalley. Gee, you'd think you're the bright type…" said C.C. rolling her eyes.

"Wha--- Hey! You didn't go to school too!" spat Kallen.

C.C. shrugged, "We homeschooled didn't we? So I guess you're born an idiot."

"C.C.! There's a fine line between dense and idiotic, I'm just dense! Besides the one with the braids is too hot for me!" Kallen immediately regretted saying that for a big smirk appeared on C.C.'s face.

"He's too hot for you?" Kallen's face was beet red and just as C.C. was about to proceed on teasing her endlessly the brothel door slid open, revealing a panting Euphie, both girls gave the pinkette a questioning look.

"I saw… him… just now…" she said between pants.

"Who?" asked Kallen.

"The blonde who's too hot for Kallen?"

A smack was sent towards C.C.'s shoulder and a smirk was sent towards Kallen.

"Who?" Euphy said again, still panting.

"The blonde with the braids." Said C.C. plainly.

"Kallen's interested in one of them?" asked Euphy innocently.

"I'M NOT! C.C., shut the hell up and Euphy, continue with what you were going to say!" Kallen shrieked at both girls.

"Really then why did you say he's too hot for you—"

"SHUT UP!!!"

"O-kay… Are we going back to my story?"

"YES, PLEASE!"

Euphy sighed, "I saw the guy C.C. was with, Lelouch. He bumped into me…"

Kallen's eyes lit up, "You think he's coming here?"

"Don't be stupid Kallen." Said C.C. rolling her eyes.

Just as Kallen was about to argue with C.C. the brothel door slid open yet again, "We're not open ye—OMG!" Kallen gasped, said 'he' was standing at the door looking straight at them.

"Uh, hi." He said, he looked at Euphy then at C.C., "You're busy, I'll come back."

Just as he turned to leave, a hand grabbed his arm, "You can have her for as long as you want." Kallen shoved C.C. at him and winked at her.

C.C. not only glared at her, she hissed, "I'll kill you if I get punished."

"Yeah, yeah, we'll cover for you. Just go already." Said Kallen waving her hand at C.C..

Lelouch gave her a questioning look, "Punished? Are you sure, C.C.? You won't punish me for being punished, will you?"

C.C. smirked, "Let's go."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lelouch strode down the busy street, he occasionally looked at the green haired girl beside him. She seemed out of place in the area, the place had this Victorian design and yet she's wearing a black kimono.

"You sure you don't want to change?"

C.C. rolled her eyes for the 10th time, "No. How many times are you going to ask that question?"

Lelouch shrugged, "You just seem out of place, that's all…"

"I'm always out of place because of this anyway." She said while pointing at her hair.

"Touché…" said Lelouch nodding.

C.C. smiled, Lelouch stared, then her smile faded away, "What?"

"You've never smiled that's all."

C.C. scoffed, "You've known me only for two weeks."

"Right…"

"So?"

"Hm?"

"What did you need me for? Help pick out lingerie for a girl?"

Lelouch choked, "WHAT? Why would you think that?!"

C.C. smirked, "Just guessing. So? What shall do for you today, _Your Highness_?"

"Stop that."

C.C. didn't only smile, she laughed, to Lelouch's interest, "Do you laugh at people all the time?"

The witch shook her head, "Only the miserable ones."

"Witch."

C.C. chuckled, both still walking down the same road of while bricks.

"I wanted to ask you something." Said Lelouch after some time.

C.C. gave him a questioning look but kept her silence.

"How did it feel when you found out that you were sold? Did you feel any burden or sadness?"

C.C. was taken aback by the question, _What the hell…? Of all of the questions…_

Lelouch cleared his throat when he was replied with silence, "Not that I want to invade your private life but, I just wanted to know how did you handle such a big thing?"

C.C. sighed, "And why should I tell you?"

Lelouch sighed, "I guess that was out of line."

C.C. tilted her head, _is this guy having a problem? How odd… Why'd he come to look for me? Maybe he missed me—No, C.C.. Stop that, he's not your escape, he's not your escape… _Hence began the battle between the innocent C.C. and the cold C.C..

_Well why not? He came to see you like he said didn't he?_

_Yes, but he only came to ask an absurd question. _

_He wanted to know how you felt, isn't that enough? _

_He just wanted to bother me._

_Why can't you see that he's different? You heard his friends say that he said you're interesting!_

_Interesting can mean many things._

_You haven't let go of yet…_

_And I'm not planning to anytime soon. Shut up and go away._

With that, C.C.'s inner battle ended. She proceeded to answer Lelouch, "I took it pretty well. It's been smooth so far for me."

Lelouch didn't seem to believe her, "You 'took it pretty well'? Why don't I believe you?"

"Why are you asking anyway?" asked C.C. ignoring the last part.

"I guess it's fair if I answer yours when you answered mine." Lelouch pulled C.C. into a café.

Immediately stares were given and it's not because of C.C.'s hair or kimono.

Lelouch didn't bother to acknowledge the waitress and went deep in to the café. He ignored the stares and dragged C.C. along with him by grabbing her wrist. They walked passed many tables and C.C. began to think that the café is an endless portal to tables. Finally, after walking passed about a hundred tables, they arrived at a small corner of the café, isolated from the rest of the Victorian building.

There was a table and two chairs, the corner was adorned with many golden decoration; gold linings on the tables, gold plated utensils, wine glasses that were gold plated, even the cloth of the chair was gold.

"Sit." Commanded Lelouch plainly while he himself sat down.

C.C. looked at the place with awe, never once in her life she'd been in to a place this luxurious. Sure the brothel was luxurious, but that was because she worked there that she could stay there. This, this was different.

"Feeling out of place now?" asked Lelouch smirking.

C.C. gave him a deadpanned look and he chuckled. He snapped his fingers and a waitress in a mini maid outfit came, "Yes, Master Lelouch?"

"Get this girl here something to change into."

The waitress bowed and lead C.C. some place else.

_You can do that? _C.C. arched an eyebrow, _What power they have, these rich people…_

Lelouch chuckled again, he looked at his surroundings, _It's been a while since I came here… When was the last time I wonder…? A few years ago? Yet they still kept this place the same…_

Lelouch stared off into space until C.C. reappeared, completely different from her look moments ago. Lelouch's mouth fell open, sure from the first time he saw C.C. he knew she was pretty but seeing her in a black dress that revealed a little of her cleavage was a totally different. Last time she wore a white one piece, not that she didn't look nice but she looked nicer in black.

"Like what you see?" asked C.C. smirking.

Lelouch cleared his throat, "You look…"

"Nice? Gorgeous?" she added.

"… not out of place anymore." He finished with a smirk and earned a smack on the shoulder.

Lelouch laughed, "Alright, alright, you look nice. But that's still thanks to me."

C.C. rolled her eyes, "Right."

Lelouch gestured C.C. to sit opposite of him, "What's the occasion, _Your Highness_?"

"I said stop that."

C.C. laughed, "It's fun."

Lelouch coughed, "Right… So, to answer your question just now. I didn't ask you just out of curiosity, I thought you might be able to help me. "

C.C. tilted her head in a n innocent manner, "Help you?"

Lelouch sighed, "You just seem insightful so I picked you. Besides, it doesn't hurt telling you that I'm stressed, does it?"

C.C. raised her eyebrows, "You're stressed…?" Then she attempted to stifle her laughter, note, attempted. She ended up laughing anyway… "You-- *laugh* you're stresssssssed *laugh*???"

Lelouch's eyebrows twitched, "What's so funny, witch? Is it so hard to believe that I'm stressed?"

C.C. continued laughing regardless of what Lelouch was saying and nodded, "Yes!"

Lelouch's eyebrows twitched more, "Witch…"

C.C. finally died down after a few moments to Lelouch's relief, "How are you stressed? Not enough pocket money?"

A vein literally popped on Lelouch's head, C.C. chuckled, "Am I right?"

"No."

"Really? Then why are you stressed?" asked C.C. a bit skeptical. "You rich people have everything, what's there to be stressed about?"

"It's basically because I'm rich that I'm stressed." Said Lelouch rubbing his temple.

"Huh…"

"What?"

"You have everything and yet you're stressed? How greedy can you get?"

Lelouch gave an are-you-an-idiot look but C.C. seemed unfazed by it, "Witch, you think I'm that kind of person?"

"Well, I don't know how you are, I just met you." C.C. said shrugging.

"Don't make such assumptions like that." Lelouch felt a headache coming soon, "You know what, forget it."

C.C. gave him a curious look, "What? Why? Tell me, if you're not stressed because you lack material objects then why are you?"

Reluctantly Lelouch answered, "Because I'm future king…"

Silence…

"C.C.?"

Again, silence…

"Oi, witch."

More silence…

Lelouch began to think that C.C. wasn't alive anymore, he waved his hand in front of her face.

A smirk formed, he backed away.

"Is that why your friends told you to get laid?"

Lelouch did a face palm.

**a/n Hm... The story is getting serious, although I can't seem to stop the humour... Any suggestions on how to keep things serious? O.o Any constructive reviews are welcome ^^**

**I'll try to update soon, believe me I love this story too :)**


	6. She Was Different Once

**a/n *big grin* Well people, this is rather early but who cares, as long as you get an update right?**

**I decided on taking KiKi Hayashi's advice, all the review replies will be placed at the bottom ^^**

**So without further delay, onwards to the story!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 6 ~She Was Different Once~**

C.C. walked down the streets of the Pentagon, a single sentence repeating in her mind, _I'm going to be homeless… I'm going to be homeless… I'm going to be homeless…_

Yes, you heard it right, C.C. is about to be homeless.

Her thoughts went back to the events of yesterday…

_Euphy ran towards C.C., she had just came back from her "date" with Lelouch, "C.C.!!! OMG, you are in—"_

"_--DEEP SHIT!!!" Interrupted Kallen very loudly, the redhead was practically sprinting towards the green haired girl, who in turn just stood there with a confused look._

"_Haha-ue is going to kick you out!!!" screamed Euphy in tears._

_C.C.'s heart practically stopped beating, surely the brothel wouldn't keep her, especially since she's never actually brought any income to them ever since her first encounter with her first and may I add, one and only not so much of a customer a few years ago. She was mentally prepared to be kicked out years ago, but this…_

"_C.C.." a very stern voice rang through the patterned halls, "Come to my room."_

_C.C. gulped, she was never this scared her entire life. Not when she was sold, not when she found out about her real job. No, she has never been scared her entire life. But this really scared her, somehow. She slowly walked towards Haha-ue's room in a pace one would call crawling like a snail. She couldn't avoid the inevitable after all…_

I should be happy… I don't have to kick people anymore, well it's not like anyone wants me anymore since I kicked that guy and that other guy... Oh, and that other guy with the weird eyes and weird silver hair… _C.C. shook her head, _I'm free, well going to be at least…

_Yet she couldn't help but feel sad, even though that place didn't do her any good, she had her friends, her "sisters"…_

_C.C. entered the room with a meek bow, Haha-ue gestured her to sit and she obeyed._

"_Surely you know what I'm about to do." _

_C.C. nodded._

"_I am very disappointed, C.C.. I thought you would've been a good asset, you have a pretty face, a nice body, and yet you did us not good. We spent time teaching you various things and yet you couldn't even lure a man into bed? You even kicked them. Do you remember your first customer, well he wasn't really a customer now was he, considering you didn't actually do your job instead you kicked him in his private areas and yell at him." Haha-ue's tone was still and cold, she was angry, very angry at C.C._

_C.C. just stayed silent, when Haha-ue didn't get a reply from her she snapped, "You, you are a worthless person, you hear me?! The least you could do is apologize! The reason I kept you here for these past 3 years was because you have a debt to pay to me! I took care of you these many years thinking you'd be able to return and yet all you could do was drive customers away!"_

"_I want you out in 2 days, including today which means I want you out by twelve midnight tomorrow! Do you hear me?! AND DON'T HINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH YOUR DEBTS! I WANT ALL OF THE MONEY YOU COSTED ME ALL THESE YEARS BACK BY THE TIME YOU LEAVE!"_

"_H-how much—"_

"_THREE MILLION ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY THOUSAND YEN!"_

Oh, crap…

"_TOMORROW, I WANT THEM ALL I DON'T CARE HOW YOU GET THEM, BUT I WANT TO SEE THEM TOMORROW! NOW GET OUT!"_

_C.C. quickly ran out the room before she gets injured._

_Kallen and Euphy were standing there with a worried look, "C.C., it'll be fine. We'll figure something out…" said Euphy tearing._

_Kallen just nodded, not knowing what to say at the moment._

_C.C. just shook her head and walked away, face bearing no emotion but deep down she's panicking beyond compare. _Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap…

C.C. sighed, she really is in "deep shit" like how Kallen said it, she's running out of time. It's ten in the morning, in less than 24 hours she's dead meat.

_Who could Ii turn to help to? I've got no one… Well, there's always Mister Future King… Ho, hold it there C.C., you're out of your mind. You just met the guy and you're asking for three million yen?_

Once again, C.C. battled with herself…

_Well why not, if he's future king then he should help his people._

_I can't believe we're having this conversation…_

_Why not???_

_He's not your escape…_

_He could be…_

_Well he can't be. I'm no one to him._

_You could be someone to him… You could be his special person and he could be your angel—_

_Enough, I've erased that thought a long time ago._

_The fact we're having this conversation is because you still think of it…_

C.C. couldn't fight back because she bumped into someone, "Ow."

"Hey, if it isn't the bitch who kicked me."

_Oh, great… Just when I thought that my day couldn't get worse…_

C.C. muttered something and quickly stood up and brushed her skirt, she tried to walk away but the man grabbed her wrist, "Do you really think I'll let you get away, after you humiliated me a few years ago? Hm? You'll have to pay for what you did, after all, it's your job, isn't?" The man said with a smirk which C.C. wanted to slap away.

C.C. attempted to push the silver haired man away but unfortunately, he was much stronger than she was. He loomed over her, his violet eyes filled with evil, "Trying to kick again? You know, I heard that not only did you kick me you kicked several other guys. Let's see, three was it? Then this should be three times more painful then, I'm sure we would've done the same thing if you didn't make us pass out from the pain last time…" He licked his lips in hunger, "Time to eat."

_Now_, this was the moment C.C. felt most scared, screw the brothel, what was about to happen scared the crap out of her. For the first time in her life C.C. screamed for help but since the man dragged her into an alley so it didn't really help.

The man was laughing now, "Feeling weak? Good! I'll humiliate you, you bitch!" With that he started to tear off her dress and grope here and there, C.C.'s scream grew louder.

_No! Dammit, how come I'm so weak! How the hell did I manage to make him pass out last time?! Someone please… Save me…_

The man continued to rip her clothing off until her reached her undergarments and he licked his lips again, "Payback's a bitch, ain't it?"

Just as C.C. thought that her life was about to be ruined she heard a voice shout at them, "THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH HER?!!!"

"It's none of your business!" yelled the man.

"DAMN RIGHT IT IS!" The man lunged at C.C.'s predator.

"L-Lelouch…?" C.C. stammered for the first time in her life.

"Stay there! Cover yourself up!" he said all the while punching the other man.

"Damn you!" The other man punched Lelouch right in the face and he bled out immediately.

"You son of a—"

Another punch, and another, followed by a kick in the stomach and a bang on the head.

C.C. could just watch in horror as the other man beat the hell out of Lelouch, "Lelouch!"

Finally Lelouch could get up and lunged at the man again, this time pushing him into a rusty dumpster and banging his head in the process. Once he confirmed that the man was passed out he approached C.C. who was still rolled up in a ball, naked.

"C.C., it's over, you're okay now…" he said with such gentleness he could muster at the moment. He was beyond angry, not at her but at the man who tried to rape her.

C.C. slowly turned to face his bloody face, tears rolling down her pale white cheeks, "L-Lelouch…"

Lelouch was surprised at this, he never once thought that a sadistic witch like her could cry, really. Well after what she's been through it only makes sense she cries.

So he did what he usually do when confronting a crying Nunnally, he hugged C.C. and whispered words of comfort, well comforting in a way.

"Witch, don't cry, it doesn't suit you, it's over now."

"I'm not crying." She muttered to his chest.

"Yes, you are." Lelouch retorted back.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are, and don't say you're not. Otherwise what do you call water leaking out of your eyes."

"A leak…"

Lelouch chuckled at this, "Admit it, you're crying. No point trying to look strong."

C.C. shook her head and buried her head, Lelouch sighed, "Well no one's looking."

Still the witch remained stubborn and continued to bury her face into Lelouch's uniform.

"Fine… But we both know the truth."

A nod was given, that satisfied Lelouch. He let go off C.C. and gave her the dress white she was wearing, "No kimono, today?"

That immediately reminded C.C. of her pending problem and she groaned as she took her dress, "Dammit…"

"You forgot?"

"No…" she muttered while wearing her dress, completely unaware that Lelouch was watching her dressing up.

Lelouch, who was aware that she was naked looked away as C.C. gathered her underwear and wore them again. "Then why aren't you in your usual black kimono?"

"I…" She trailed off, not sure on telling him or not.

Lelouch raised his eyebrows, "Tell me…" He said gently, after spending sometime with the witch the day before, he realized that she was not what she looked. _Sure, she's hot—Er, good looking, but she almost seems like she's lonely…_

C.C. sighed and dropped back down to the ground, the alley was dark and it felt really uneasy since the man who tried to rape her was lying unconscious in a rusty dumpster, "Not… not here…" She eyed the dumpster and Lelouch got the message.

He stood up and offered her his hand which she took gratefully. He saw her dress falling apart and he took of his school blazer and hand it to her, "Here… Use it."

C.C. took it and muttered "Thank you…" and turned away, Lelouch grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the alley.

He spotted a police and an evil thought sprout, _Eat this, you son of a bitch…_ He turned to C.C., "Pretend to look scared."

"What?"

"Picture yourself just now."

"Why?"

"Quit asking and just do it."

C.C. obeyed and shook in fear, _Perfect… _Lelouch thought as he dragged her towards the police, he put on a scared face and told the police, "Sir, a man tried to kill us!"

_WHAT?_ C.C. who was behind him raised her eyebrows but decided to play along, "Yes and he tried to rape me…" Well, that was the truth so it wasn't entirely a lie.

"Your Highness?! Your face! And you, Milady, you're dress!"

"It's fine! Do something about that man in the alley! Execute him if possible!"

C.C., who was still a bit uneasy being called 'Milady' just nodded as Lelouch barked orders at the police.

"Go get him! I'll just go home and wash this away, but you better get that guy! I'll sue you—"

"Lelouch… Let's go…" muttered C.C., there were many people looking at them and it felt, wrong in a way. _This guy sure can be loud at times…_

Lelouch just huffed and told the policeman one last time to do something about the man who 'tried to kill them' then he left all the while dragging C.C. along with him further away from the rusty dumpster in the alley behind them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**a/n Well, that would be my last early update, the next one will be coming in 2 weeks. Be sure to check from time to time 'cause I might change my mind and update early again ^^**

**Here are my replies to my lovely reviewers:**

**patleon909 - thank you ^^**

**SuperCeller - ...Really? How so? Well, I hope this "other pairing" you're reffering to is really what you are reffering to ^^**

**Lilyflower1987 - Um, I'll leave that for you to conclude yourself ^^**

**KiKi Hayashi - No, no, it's rather fine actually, I appreciate your review very much. Thank you :)**

**maria jeanne - Yes he totally did!**

**RaveOn - :)**

**sakurahanalice - It's okay! Gambatte!!!**

**booklover4177 - Of course he gets to be future king :) It's okay if you don't give any suggestions ;D**

**MithLuin - Gee, you beat me to it, I'm kicking C.C. out of the brothel in this chapter lolz XD Yes, your suggestions are really good, I like you :) Lelouch won't buy C.C. out but something similar will happen and to why C.C. is still a virgin is because she only had 1 customer and 2 almost customers *I explained in the story already :)* Thank you for your reality advices, I love them**

**Vincent-Shin - Oh this will definitely be longer don't worry ^^ Humor will stay don't worry**

**keaRy anCe - I hope I didn't make you wait too long then**

**the author to be - *i was actually waiting for your review lol* I see... And yet I thought I didn't do so well in the humor part... Thank you for the comment :)**

**Ze Bird - Huh? STILL SOME TYPOS? *screams* Right, I'll see if anyone would like to beta-read... Thanks :) Yes, exactly, C.C. isn't C.C. if she isn't mean XD**

**gentleman lonewolf - I'm glad you like the chapters ^^ Thank you for the many reviews :)**

**KazumaKaname - Hm, that won't be happening thought, "girl in pink" has her reasons and you'll find out soon enough ^^ Though I'll consider the C.C. entering a royal event, thank you for that!**

**Okayz! Be sure to R/R, that'll keep my brain gears turning XD Toodles, till the next chapter!!!**


	7. He Really isn’t What He Seemed to Be

**a/n M'kay, I don't remember when I said I'll update... I fixed some things from the last chapters *mainly Euphy's name... Gee I didn't know that Euphy was actually Euphy, not Euphie...***

**BUT HERE IT IS!!!**

**Review replies are down under ^^ Thank you all for R&R and adding me and story to your alert & fav list!**

**On to the story!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7 ~He Really isn't What He Seemed To Be~**

C.C. waited silently in the big living room of the house Lelouch was living in. _God, this place is huge… He really is rich…_

C.C. was right, the living room was so big that you can put at least 20 people in it. It had a white base; white tiles, white walls white window pane and white ceiling. The furniture were striking though, a pastel orange three sitter sofa was placed at the center of the room, a vintage brown L shape sofa was placed on its right side and to its left was a stunning single sitter black sofa. At the center of the sofas was a long coffee table, a cozy looking brown carpet was beneath all of them. The windows were accompanied by elegant violet curtains that brushed the floor. In front of it was a huge white framed fire place which was left on burning, keeping the area warm.

_Crap, I forgot winter was coming… _thought C.C. as she groaned again. Where could she stay when she's got no money and the weather is getting cold?

C.C. was too occupied thinking about her accommodation and debt that she didn't realize someone entered the room.

"Excuse me, who are you?" asked a gentle voice. "Are you a friend of my brother?"

C.C.'s head shot up, "Huh?" Right in front of her was a young girl, probably around fourteen years of age with long curly brown hair and violet eyes that C.C.'s sure has seen somewhere. "Yes, I am."

"I'm Nunnally, Eleventh Princess of Britannia, I'm Lelouch's sister. You are…"

"C.C." she replied plainly, "Pleasure to meet you, Your Highness."

"Please, call me Nunnally, there is no need for such formalities." Said Nunnally smiling.

"Okay, Nunnally it is then." Said C.C. slightly smiling.

"I see the both of you have met." Said Lelouch appearing from the other room, he kissed Nunnally's head and sat next to C.C..

"Yes we have, Onii-sama. Is she your girlfriend?"

A choke was heard.

"Why would you think that?!"

Nunnally giggled, "You never invite any of your female friends over, this is the first time. I thought she'd be your girlfriend.''

"Uh, no."

"'Uh, no' or 'Uh, no, not yet'?" asked a voice filled with tease.

Lelouch's head whipped up and right there stood his best friend with an evil smile, "Suzaku…"

"Why the evil glare, Lelouch? You'll scare her away, you know?"

"That's a big catch you got there." Said Milly suddenly popping up.

"Wha--? The hell are you doing here?!" Said Lelouch standing up and pointing his finger at Milly.

Milly huffed, "I came with him, you skipped class today and Cornelia isn't happy~ Nice dress you got there." She looked at C.C. and smiled, the green haired girl was wearing a black turtle neck one piece that with laces at the bottom reached just above her knees.

C.C. gave her a small, "Thanks, Lelouch gave it to me."

Lelouch coughed and glared at her, she "innocently" cocked her head, "You did give it to me."

"He did?! Wow, Lelouch, smooth." Said Suzaku giving him two thumbs up.

Lelouch sighed and rubbed his temples, "C.C., can I talk to you? _**Alone**_?" He glared at both Suzaku and Milly.

C.C. merely nodded as she stood up and followed Lelouch into another room. Milly gave him a sly look and Suzaku coughed. Nunnally tilted her head, "So is she his girlfriend?"

"Might is the word."

"Oh, yeah~" said Suzaku slyly, "Hey, dude! Cornelia said she'd kill you if you skipped class again!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lelouch sat down next to C.C. and let out a long sigh, "I hate to bring this up but what the hell was that just now?"

"You did give me the dress." Said C.C. innocently.

"I'm not talking about that. I was talking about earlier today…"

C.C. stiffened, "… That…"

"Who was that man?" asked Lelouch.

"He… was my first… customer…"

"The one you kicked?"

C.C. nodded and sighed, "His name is Mao… He's from China… He just…" She couldn't continue and tears started to roll down her cheeks again as the scene played in her mind.

Lelouch sighed, and held C.C.'s hand and pulled her into a hug, "It's okay… It's okay…"

"He wanted me to pay for what I did last time, so he…" C.C. trailed off in a shaky voice.

"Damn bastard. He's not getting close to you anymore, I'll make sure of it…" He said pulling her closer, "I'll make sure of it…" He repeated, stroking her hair.

C.C. smiled slightly, "Thank you, Lelouch…" She buried her face in his shirt, his scent intoxicating her.

"Um…You said you'd tell me why you're not in your kimono today…?

C.C. groaned, "I'm about to be kicked out of the brothel… Because I'm not "productive"…" She said quoting the word 'productive' all the while resting her head on Lelouch's chest.

"Oh… And you were wondering around town looking for a place?"

C.C. shook her head, "Not really… I was thinking of a way to pay of my debt…"

"You have a debt?"

"Yeah…" C.C. sighed again.

"How much…?" asked Lelouch unsure.

"Three million one hundred and twenty thousand yen."

"WHAT THE CRAP?! What did you use that money for?! Buy Pizza Hut?!" exclaimed Lelouch pushing C.C. to look at her in the eye.

"That's my life expenses, for the past thirteen years… " said C.C. rolling her eyes.

"Oh… That makes sense…"

"I have to have it by twelve midnight… tonight…"

"Where the hell are you going to get that money from?!"

"I. don't. know…" said C.C. frowning.

Lelouch sighed, "May I help?"

C.C. shot her head up and faced him, "Why would you do that?"

"Well, I can get you that money." Said Lelouch shrugging, "It's not that hard. A gentleman should help a lady in need."

"You can't help me all the time…"

"I can and I will…" said Lelouch determined.

C.C. chuckled as Lelouch wiped her tears away, "You're actually nice..."

"I'm always nice." Said Lelouch proudly, "You just didn't see it."

The both of them chuckled and looked at each other in silence. They didn't realize that their faces were getting closer each second and before C.C. could say a word, her lips touch Lelouch's and both of them went to lalaland. Both teens' eyes were closed by now, Lelouch's arms snaked it way to her waist and C.C. wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Mmph…" said C.C. was she fell backwards, arms still around Lelouch's neck. Just as she was about to open her mouth and give Lelouch access the old antique clock near them chimed, very loudly.

Lelouch, who was also surprised at this pulled away quickly and prepared himself for a kick… or if he's lucky, a slap in the face.

But that didn't happen… Not at all…

In fact C.C. just laid there with her cheeks flushed and her arms still around his neck.

"Uh, I, uh… Sorry?"

"… Should you be?" asked C.C. boldly.

"Maybe not…" He said as he dipped his head to kiss her again, just as their lips were about to touch the door in front of them opened.

"Hey Lelouch, I got a call… from… Corne… Never mind!" said Suzaku slamming the door shut.

Silence enveloped the room as Lelouch processed what just happened. "He's totally going to add salt and pepper to what just happened…"

"What just happened?" asked C.C., the redness of her cheeks contrasting her pale white skin.

"I… don't really know…" said Lelouch blushing. "But it was good."

C.C. shyly nodded, "It was… My first."

Lelouch chuckled, "Same here. Want another go? Suzaku interrupted us…"

The green haired beauty meekly nodded and Lelouch crashed his lips onto hers all the while smirking.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C.C. looked away as she and Lelouch broke apart, "Lelouch…"

"Yes?" He asked stroking her hair.

"Will you liberate me?"

"You don't need to ask me that." Lelouch chuckled.

"Why would you liberate me?" asked C.C. again seriously.

"Why are you asking that?" Lelouch raised his eyebrows, _I offer her money to help and she's asking why instead of saying thank you, is this girl really for real?_

"I'm just a commoner to you, you could've just ignored me and go on with your life… So why do you want to liberate me?" C.C. said looking away.

"I just want to."

C.C. decided to let it slide for now, but her gut tells her that Lelouch is hiding his real purpose. She gave up on her dream of her prince charming a long time ago yet at the back of her mind she tells herself that he's still out there, what's worst is that somehow she _thinks _that Lelouch is said prince charming. _It can't be him… It just can't… Maybe he's using me… Nothing's free in this stupid world…And what would a prince want anything to do with a commoner like me anyway? _Then she looked at the time, "I have to go…"

"Where?"

"Back to the brothel…"

"Let me accompany you, witch." Said Lelouch smirking and taking his black, thick, wallet and stuffed it into his pocket.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kallen was waiting impatiently, "She said she'll be out for a bit… She's been gone for over 2 hours now! Where the hell is she?!"

"Calm down, Kallen. I'm sure she's fine, maybe she went to enjoy pizza." Said Euphy lightly.

"She doesn't have the money for that!"

"Kallen! Just, calm down! C.C.'s fine."

Just as Kallen was about to argue back, C.C. came with Lelouch, "Kallen, Euphy, I'm fine."

"See? I told you—Lelouch?"

"Euphy…" Lelouch said mouth hanging.

"N-No… I'm not—"

"You said my name, you know me. You know me, Euphemia." Said Lelouch walking towards her.

Euphy stood there, eyes watery and body shaking, "No… No I'm not her… I'm not! G-go away, Lelouch!"

"You're her…" said Lelouch cupping her cheek.

Euphy was crying by now, "N-No… I'm not…"

Lelouch hugged Euphy and C.C. wanted to kick his ass.C.C. gritted her teeth while looking at Lelouch hugging Euphy, she did not like the fact that the black haired prince was hugging her friend. Not. one. bit. _I KNEW IT! The only reason why he wanted to come with me is because he wanted to see Euphy, it's not like he wanted to be nice or anything! Stupid C.C., so stupid! You kissed him even!!! Why can't you grow up and forget about that stupid prince or angel or whatever? It's not real! You have the option to run now, run dammit, run! Forget about the debt, by midnight you'd be out of this damn country anyway!_

C.C. did not consider another reason which is the fact that Lelouch came with her to pay off her debt for her. She also didn't consider that she has no money to take her anywhere. Like some people say, jealousy can make you mad. In C.C.'s case she went on a frenzy… inside her head.

"No!" Euphy pushed him away, "NO!!!" Euphy turned around and ran out.

"Euphy!" called out Lelouch as he ran after the pink haired girl.

"What the hell is going on?!" asked Kallen with her mouth slightly hanging. "C'mon, C.C.!"

C.C. scowled and ran after Lelouch and Euphy with Kallen following suit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**a/n LEGASP What's going on?! Euphy's hiding something and C.C. and Lelouch smooching each other! *insert evil laughter**choke**grumble* I didn't really like this chapter but I had to put it in, I can't really have Lelouch chase after Euphy suddenly without any heads up now can I? Well I can but we'll totally lose the LLCC moment here. But tell me how it turned for you guys anyways! Reviews are love after all XD**

**And here are the replies!**

**SuperCeller - O.O Really? Yay! Yes well what's done is done... As long as Lelouch is there XD Oh lol, good then, I'm glad you had a good laugh ^^**

**Ledilettant - Thank you!**

**KazumaKaname - None taken ^^ Why of course, Kallen isn't dumb, C.C.'s just mean XD**

**patleon909 - Lelouch's brain gears did that XD Well, not anytime soon, my dear, not anytime soon... Thank you!**

**Ze Bird - Yes of course, I'm not yet in _that_ area yet XD Yay no typos! Thank you!**

**sakurahanaalice - Good, good, take some rest! Hehehe, arigatou!**

**keaRy anCe - O.O you don't have to wait everyday... I'm flattered, but don't... It'll make me feel guilty...**

**C.C. Lamperouge - *pats shoulder* C-calm down... YESH! IT ISH MAO! Lol More fluff!!!**

**muzique04 - *thumbs up* It's ok!**

**Vincent-Shin - Well he didn't actually, he just pushed the guy into the dumpster and he passed out. It's not like Lelouch actuallybeat him (which is why he called the police XD) Thank you for the support!**

**the author to be - I hope this chapter is better than the last! Looking forward to your review!**

**booklover4177 - YAYZ!**

**fairydustillusion - It's okay! As long as you don't miss out! ^^**

**berrytart94 - O.O So that's a shower bar Lol, I actually have that XDDD Here ya go tart, something to keep you wondering! Still didn't get to check the amv tho *mumbles in a corner* Will do later...**

**KAY! Next chapter, if I get things organized, will be up in 2 weeks... again! Toodles!**


	8. Euphemia

**a/n *insert very loud scream* Ahem... I am sorry for my absurd tardiness, I believe I promised to update a week ago (or is it 2 weeks ago...?), and I have broken that promise... Terribly sorry...**

**So anyway... *insert another scream* I've just come to realize this, I NEVER DID A DISCLAIMER!!!**

**CODEGEASSISNOTOWNBYMESODON'TSUEMEPLEASE!!!**

***cough* Proceed...**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8 ~ Euphemia ~**

Euphy continued to run as if her life was on the line, she didn't care when people were looking at a pink haired girl in a white kimono running blindly all over direction.

"Euphy!!! Euphy why are you running?!" called out Lelouch towards her.

The pink haired girl continued to run and ignore Lelouch, usually she'd think twice before she go on a marathon around the Pentagon. But the moment Lelouch called out her name her legs moved on its own.

"Euphy!!!" Lelouch called out of breath, then he stopped and panted. "Dammit!"

Euphy didn't look back when she heard Lelouch stop, her dainty feet kept moving fast. _Lelouch… You're the same as ever, 13 years didn't change you at all…_

Lelouch gritted his teeth, "I should've taken more of those P.E. classes…"

Kallen ran passed him, "What are you doing, come on!"

Lelouch glared at her, "I… can't… You… first… go…"

Kallen gave him a weird look and just kept running after her pink haired friend.

C.C. though, stopped and pat Lelouch on the back, "You really should take those P.E. classes…"

Lelouch glared at the green haired girl, "You… be quiet… Euphy… Go chase…"

C.C. felt irritated, "Right… Come on."

Lelouch groaned and sighed, "Right… We have to find her…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Euphy sighed as she sat down in a small alley somewhere in the Victorian sector of the Pentagon. After all, running in a kimono is very tiring. From a distant she could hear her named being called by both Lelouch and Kallen. Stopping to wonder where her green haired friend was, she didn't realize that the voices were growing closer and closer to her.

"Euphy! Where are you?! Please come out!" called out Kallen.

Euphy's head snapped up and she immediately ran for it, of course, that wasn't left unnoticed by a certain group of people.

"OH MY GOD, EUPHY! STOP RUNNING ALREADY!!! I'M TIRED!!!" yelled Lelouch exasperatedly.

Kallen shot him a what-the-hell look and chased after her friend, "EUPHYYYYYYYY!!!"

"Rest, we'll find Euphy. She'll probably run away again if you're the one chasing her." Said C.C. flatly.

Lelouch just sighed and nodded, "Thank you."

"I'm not doing this for you…" C.C. said stoicly then turned around to run after Kallen and Euphy.

Lelouch sighed and sat down on a bench, "Euphy… How did this happen…?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_ONII-SAMA!!! EUPHY ONEESAMA IS BEING MEEEEEAAAN!!!"_

"_I'm not!!!"_

"_Are too!!!"_

"_Am not!!!"_

"_Are too!!!"_

"_What's the matter, now?" asked a five year old Lelouch appearing with a book in his tiny hand._

"_Onii-sama! I'm going to be your bride right??? Euphy Onee-sama said that she's going to be your bride! She's mean!!!" whined a small Nunnally as she tugged on her brother's arm._

"_Lelouch! Nunnally is a big liar, I'm going to be your bride, right?!" said Euphy tugging on Lelouch's other arm._

"_Both you are going to be my brides!!!" said Lelouch smiling._

"_I thought a person can only have one bride?" asked Euphy._

"_Daddy has many brides, right? So I guess it's okay!" said Lelouch beaming._

"_SO WE BOTH GET TO BE YOUR BRIDE?!"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_So we don't have to fight over Lelouch anymore! Yay, Nunnally!"_

_Both girls hugged each other and kept on laughing out of pure happiness. Lelouch stood there smiling at the two of them, _May everyday be like this forever… _He wished to the sky._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Screams were heard as Lelouch carried his little sister out of the blazing mansion, "Nunnally, hang on! You're going to be okay, okay? Trust me!"_

_Nunnally could only cry as she clung to her big brother, "Rwolo, what abwout Rwolo???"_

"_Rolo is already there, look! Look, Nunnally! There!" Lelouch gestured towards a little brunette boy with a purple haired girl, two blonde boys, and another brunette. "Look, even big sis Corny, Scheneizy, Clovie, and Oddie are here already!"_

"_Nunnally! What happened?!" shrieked Rolo pointing at Nunnally's blood covered legs._

"_A big mean pwillar hit them and now they weally, weally hurt!!!" cried Nunnally._

"_Hospital! We need to go to the hospitalll! Blood, not pretty!!!" screamed Clovis._

"_But Mommy and Daddy aren't around!" said Lelouch._

"_And the pretty house is on firrrrreeeee!!!" shrieked Clovis._

"_Never mind the pretty house!" yelled Odysseus._

"_Has anyone seen Euphy?!" screamed Cornelia._

"_Euphy?! She went with Mommy and Carly and Guinni for shopping!" screamed Clovis._

"_Why are you screaming?!" asked Lelouch._

"_Cuz, Corny screamed!" screamed Clovis back._

"_Alright! Alright! Enough screaming!" yelled Scheneizel._

"_BWAAAAAAAAAA!!!"_

_All kids turned their attention towards the little brunette, "Nunnally! What's wrong???"_

"_It huuuuuuuuurrrrtttsssssss!!!" Nunnally screamed._

"_My darlings!!! What happened here???" called out a raven haired woman._

"_Moommmmyyyy!!!" Nunnally cried out loud._

"_Nunnally! We must get you to the hospital quick!" said Marianne picking up her daughter. "Come all of you, we must stay away from this place!"_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_I am sorry Your Highness, we tried our best. But the hit punctured the nerves of your daughter's legs, she won't be able to walk."_

_Marianne gasped, "My poor baby… Is there really nothing you could do, doctor?"_

_The doctor shook his head, "For now, there isn't anything we can do. But medical research is being done and in due time surely a way to return your daughter's ability to walk will come."_

_Marianne felt a tug on her sleeve, "Mommy, where are the others?"_

"_They went to the other villa, Lelouch."_

"_So Euphy is there too?" asked Cornelia tilting her head._

"_Euphemia? Wasn't she with you all?" asked Marianne confused._

"_She said she was going shopping with Carly and Guinni." Said Cornelia again._

_Marianne thought for a second, "She did say that though, but she changed her mind…"_

_Cornelia furrowed her eyebrows, "Then where is Euphy?"_

"_OH EM GEE!!!" screamed Clovis, "Maybe she's at the mansion!!!"_

"_Clovie you idiot! If she was at the mansion we would've seen her!" screeched Lelouch._

"_Then where is sheeeee???" yelled Clovis again._

"_I DON'T KNOW!" replied Lelouch._

"_Darling! Do you know where Euphy is?!" asked Marianne just as her husband came walking towards them. "Was she with you?"_

"_No, she said she was going back to the mansion to spend time with Lelouch and Nunnally since today is the last day. Why is something wrong?" asked Charles as the people around him suddenly paled._

_Cornelia was the first one to scream, "EUPHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_Lelouch stood there stoned, "Euphy…"_

_Rolo started to cry again, "Euphy Nee-sama…"_

_Clovis and Odysseus stood there gapping and Scheneizel passed out._

_Marianne covered her mouth with her right hand and muffled her sobs as Charles rubbed her back in a confused manner. "What's the matter, Marianne? Where's Nunnally?"_

"_Nunnally… she can't walk anymore… The mansion was on fire and some pillars fell, one of them hit her legs… And, and Euphemia… We don't know what's become of her…" said the Empress in between sobs._

_Charles stood there, emotionless and still, then he yelled at a man, "Have people search the mansion! I want my daughter found! DO YOU HEAR ME?!"_

"_Yes, Your Majesty!"_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_We are gathered here today to mourn the loss of a precious person in our life… Euphemia li Britannia was a precious daughter, sister and friend to all of us. We shall remember her name and keep those treasured memories of her even though she has passed on… Though she may have been young, she was still a big part of our life and we shall never forget her… Rest in peace Euphy, we will miss you…"_

_Sobs were heard as everyone began to leave, as the crowd dissipated, small figures were seen standing in front of what one would call a grave. The grave of Euphemia li Britannia…_

_Amongst those small figures, one of them sat on a wheelchair, crying as she and her other siblings mourned their loss. A boy that looked not older than 5 stood next to her, his face bore pain as tears rolled down his cheeks._

"_Suzaku… Thank you for coming." Said Lelouch_

_Suzaku nodded while wipping his tears with his hand, "It's the least I could do… Euphy was my friend too… We didn't even say good-bye…"_

_Cornelia was sobbing uncontrollable, "Euphyyy!!!"_

_Marianne hugged her daughter, "Shhh… Don't cry, Euphy would be sad if she saw you crying. Don't cry, Cornelia…"_

_Cornelia continued sobbing and buried her face in Marianne's dress, "I didn't get to see her one last time! Daddy! They couldn't find the body so Euphy's still alive right?!"_

_Charles shook his head, "They searched the premises, the mansion was literally burned down… Even if they found Euphy's body… It would've been… unrecognizable…"_

_Nunnally sobbed softly, "So Euphy Onee-sama is really gone…?"_

"_I'm afraid so Nunnally, I'm afraid so…"_

"_Onii-sama!!!" Nunnally sobbed as she tugged on Lelouch's sleeve, "Promise me, don't leave me like Euphy Onee-sama did! Rolo too!"_

_Rolo hugged his twin, "I promise Nunnally! I promise!"_

_Lelouch joined the hug, "Yes… I promise, I will not leave you Nunnally, Rolo…"_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Euphy sighed as she sat down in another alley, "I'm… so tired of running…" She muttered to herself.

"Then stop running." Said a voice.

"Ah… crap…" muttered Euphy again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**a/n I think that's the first time Euphy even said anything bad... right? Guess who the voice belongs to!**

**So anyways, here are my precious reviewer's replies: (100 reviews! W00T)**

**66XANDER66 - thank you!**

**the author to be - Your welcome :) Yes, Euphy's past is... well huge... I hope I will be able to create more links for everyone to follow, thank you for your review I will be looking forward to it :)**

**patleon909 - Well this chapter is about Euphy's past so no LLCC here but maybe next chapter ^^ Yes, a kiss is still a kiss xD**

**Ledilettant - find out this chapter ^^**

**Kazuma Kaname - Yes, this time around she's begining to get OOC but worry not she'll be her usual rude self again soon enough xD No, C.C. wouldn't do that to Euphy, after all they grew up together and they are quite close...**

**KiKi Hayashi - Yes when you have nothing much to do you tend to update faster no? xD Yes, thank you for the advice, don't worry you didn't offend me at all! I'm afraid you are right, last chapter wasn't well written, I hope this chapter will be better :)**

**ofdarknesschaos - here it is!**

**SuperCeller - Hm... I would like to have C.C. kick his ass but hm... I'll think about that lol! Thanks!**

**sakurahanaalice - lol and I thought all this time it was Euphie... That episode, actually is the reason why I suddenly screamed "EUPHY IS ACTUALLY WRITTEN LIKE THAT???" Yes, no good for Lelouch xD**

** Vincent-Shin - Of course! Teasing Lelouch is always fun xD. Thank you, thank you ^^ C.C. will understand soon enough, worry not after all this is a LLCC fanfic ^^ I'll try to tie down sweet little C.C. with a chain *evil laughter***

**keaRy anCe - I'm glad you liked it ^^**

**Ze Bird - Grammatical... abnormalities? Care to elaborate? Yes I know what you mean...**

**fairydustillusion - Hey, you're back!**

**MoonlitxAngel - We will find out soon enough, child, soon enough LOL By the way, I will get to What Would Happen soon ^^**

**Please don't kill me if I update late again next time... I'm going to say 2 weeks again but I might take longer... So don't hunt me down or whatever, Lelouch will have to pay xD**

**Toodles!**


	9. Returning My Freedom

**a/n *hides in embarrassment* I actually did a disclaimer each chapter but from ch 5 on I forgot xDDD**

**A~nyways~ Here's an early update ^^ Stupid writer's block came and disappeared on it's own convenience *glare***

**Thanks to Gloria for giving me an idea!**

**More about Euphy's past and a little fluff at the end ^^**

**Enjoy~**

**Do not own!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 9 ~Returning My Freedom~**

"Don't 'Ah… crap…' us, Missy! You made us run around in circles, in a kimono!" shrieked Kallen all the while pointing at the slouching pinkette.

C.C. plopped down next to Euphy, "I'm beat and it's all your fault."

Euphy dropped her head, "I'm sorry… "

Kallen joined the two, "We're sure not going to let you go anywhere now." With that said she held on to Euphy's left arm. "At least not until you tell us, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON???"

Euphy winced and C.C. sighed, "What's your relationship with Lelouch?"

Kallen eyed C.C. who in turn just shrugged, "Don't you want to find out? After all he is a _prince_."

Euphy bit her lower lip, "Lelouch, he's my childhood friend…"

Kallen stared at her with mouth opened wide, "Your chi—How?!"

Euphy sighed, "He's also my half-brother."

There was a long stretch of silence and if anyone had paid attention Kallen's mouth stretched a little more and C.C. herself opened her mouth slightly.

"Can anyone please say something?" asked Euphy, "It's really uncomfortable like this and Kallen, you're grip is hurting me."

The red head didn't budge at all, the damage done to her brain was far too much for her to handle. Euphy turned to C.C., "Say something!"

C.C. was deep in thought, _So she's not his ex or anything like that… Well that explains the hugging and all—_

"C.C.!" Euphy cried with pleading eyes.

"What?"

"Don't you have anything else to say?"

Before C.C. could answer her Kallen interrupted, "How—Wha-- YOU! That means you're a p-p-p—"

"—princess? I guess I was at some point in my old life…"

Kallen passed out, literally.

Deciding to ignore the fallen red head C.C. asked the question that's been itching her mind the past few minutes, "What happened to you?"

Euphy bit her lower lip again, "I don't remember much, it was a long time ago. Before you came… I was five at the time everything happened… I was Euphemia li Britannia, the 3rd Princess and sister to Cornelia li Britannia. I'm sure you've heard that name from Lelouch during your dates…"

C.C. _nearly_ blushed at the word 'date', "We weren't on a date."

"Sure you were." Said Kallen reviving.

"Stay dead will you." Said C.C. coldly.

Kallen huffed, "Whatever, so Euphy… WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON???"

Euphy laughed a little," Kallen, don't be so loud. Well…"

"Weeelll???"

"Thirteen years ago, during one of the vacation times our family used to go, a fire broke in the mansion we all were staying at. The origin was unknown even to this date… or so they think… The fire originated in my room… Someone had lit it on intentionally."

"What kind of stupid person will purposely light your room on fire? Unless…" Kallen stopped mid sentence, still processing. "Unless—"

"Unless they want to kill you." Cut C.C.

Euphy nodded solemnly, "Yes… Exactly…"

"But… why?" asked Kallen.

"I'd like to know too…" said Euphy as she sighed. "Anyway, I survived the fire, but apparently someone anticipated my escape… A man took me from the location and told me that no one wants me anymore since I'm dead to them. Being at such a young age, I really believed that my family didn't want me anymore. So when I was admitted to the brothel…"

"You thought everything was over…" finished C.C.

Tears fell down Euphy's cheek as the memories came flowing back, "Yes… I really thought that my life was over so I thought 'Hell, since I need the money…'"

Kallen rubbed Euphy's back, "We all know how that feels, except for little Miss Green Head there."

C.C. was taken back by what Kallen said, "Excuse me? Mind you I was sold to that filthy place too, I do know how you all feel. In fact, you never got punished, want to try?"

Euphy held C.C.'s hand, "C.C., Kallen's stupid she doesn't know what she's talking about."

"Why you little ungrateful pink headed princess!" Kallen tackled Euphy.

And thus started a cat fight…

"Well you shouldn't have poked at C.C.'s sour spot!"

"I don't need you to defend me. I know Kallen's dumb, even blind people know that."

"Stop calling me dumb you green headed freak!" Kallen tackled C.C.

"C.C.! I was being nice!" said Euphy pouting.

"So?" asked C.C. indifferently as she struggled with Kallen.

"Eaaaaaaaa!!!" shrieked Kallen as she tumbled backwards after C.C. pushed her away.

"Kallen!!!" shrieked Euphy, "That hurts!!!"

Kallen looked at her hands, "Oops…" She had yanked out some of Euphy's pink locks.

Then C.C. chuckled, Euphy and Kallen looked at her as if she was crazy. Then Euphy joined her in laughter, soon Kallen followed suit.

After the trio died down Euphy held her friends' hand, "Thank you, the both of you."

Kallen smiled, "Sure thing, Your Highness."

"So what now?" asked C.C., "Are you going back to the palace?"

Euphy's smile died, "I… can't… How can I? I'm a prostitute! Why do you think I ran away?! I'm ashamed of myself!"

C.C. patted Euphy's right shoulder, "Euphy, you are the 3rd Imperial Princess, who'll remember that pink headed prostitute anyway? Go back to your rightful place, that's where you belong. No one knows your name remember? The brothel doesn't allow you to give out you name so who'd know?"

"But—"

"Euphemia li Britannia, go back to your family." Said Kallen smiling softly, placing a hand on Euphy's shoulder. "You deserve a second chance."

Euphy smiled and tears came freely from her eyes, "You guys…" She hugged both girls in one motion.

C.C. smiled, "Now let's get you to Lelouch. The poor sap has probably passed out from all that running."

The three of them laughed together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lelouch hung his head, _How long have I been sitting here thinking of any possible reasons of Euphy being in a brothel when she's supposed to be dead… Then again they never found the body… But why…?_

"Lelouch…"

_That voice! _Lelouch raised his head, "Euphy!"

"Lelouch, it's been thirteen years since I last saw you…" said Euphy smiling.

"Euphy…" Lelouch stood up and hugged his half sister. "It's you! You're alive!"

"Yes… I am, Lelouch… I am… I'm sorry I ran away, but C.C. and Kallen here helped me…" said Euphy gesturing to the two young beauties behind her.

Lelouch smiled, "Thank you, the both of you. You helped return our sister."

Kallen just coolly waved her hands, "Nah, it's her rightful place."

C.C. rolled her eyes, "Why are you acting so cool for? It's not like you did much."

Kallen clenched her first, "C.C., you asked for it!!!"

C.C. smirked, "How unladylike, Kalley."

Before Kallen could spat out many beautiful strings of insults, Lelouch grabbed C.C. arm, "I believe I still have some business concerning you."

C.C. visibly blushed, "I thought you forgot."

"No way in hell, I promised to liberate you didn't I?" said Lelouch charmingly.

"What in the hell is going on?" asked Kallen.

Euphy giggled, "I believe Lelouch promised to free C.C. of her debt."

"Oh my—That's right! Euphy! It's your fault! Look what time it is!"

"Eeeeehhh? It's m-my—"

"Never mind that, let's go." Said Lelouch pulling C.C. along with him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You want to what?!"

Lelouch stood there with a stoic face, "You heard me."

Haha-ue's eyes darted to his fingers then to the person whose fingers his intertwined with, "What did you do?"

C.C.'s eyebrow twitched, "I didn't do anything… _Haha-ue._"

Lelouch tightened his grip and C.C. felt her face grow warm, "I'm taking her with me. Her debt is on me and I am more than willing to pay for it." He gave Haha-ue his credit card, "I assume you have no complaints?"

The middle aged woman could only stare at the Black Prince, "W-well…"

Kallen clicked her tongue, "You said you don't care how she gets her money, didn't you, _Haha-ue_? So what's stopping you from swiping that card?"

Haha-ue shot her a glare, "Shouldn't you be working, Kallen?"

Kallen clicked her tongue again, "Nope. I'm leaving this place with her." She said while pointing at Euphy who stood there smiling. "Right, Princess Euphemia?"

"That's right!" Euphy answered happily.

Haha-ue eyed the both of them, "What in the world are you talking about?"

Lelouch cleared his throat, "You heard her, she's Euphemia li Britannia, can't you see we have the same eyes? Now please make haste, we haven't time."

Haha-ue grudgingly, swiped the young prince's credit card then she gave a look to C.C. who feigned innocent, "What is it, _Haha-ue_?"

She mumbled something incoherent, "What?" asked C.C.

"You're free to go!"

Both C.C. and Lelouch gave her a victorious smirk, "I thought so." C.C. looked at Lelouch who gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Let's go." He said smoothly pulling C.C. along.

Kallen and Euphy gaped at the two, "Was that—Since when are you guys together?!" asked Kallen following the two.

Euphy giggled, "Since they started dating of course!"

Haha-ue was eating herself inside as she hopelessly watched the four leave so easily.

The four of them left the brothel and not once did they look back, a single thought running in the mind of the green haired one.

_I'm finally free…_

THE END

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Yeah right… Little did she know that she just entered the lion's den of the royal family now that she's involved with one of them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**a/n Had you shocked there didn't I xD Well I hope I did!**

**Fear not! This story is far from over! You didn't think I'll let Euphy's 'killer' get away did you and the ending be so... corny did you? More to come!**

**Here are the replies to my dear reviewers:**

**SuperCeller - Lol yeah ^^ I'm glad it's worth the wait! Suaku? No, no but since you like him he'll be appearing in the next chappie! Thank you, I'm so happy that I reached 100 reviews!!!**

**the author to be - I'm sorry for the tardiness *bows* I still have some explaining to do on Euphy's past, as you can see it's not that simple... Thank you for your review :)**

**maria jeanne - *joins in scream* Nope, not Suzie sorry xD Hm... Yes I need to consider the extent of the OOC-ness, I fear it's been too much *sighs* Oh yeah, there will be Lelouch-torture *evil laughter* Thank you for your review!**

**patleon909 - Not cousins, half siblings... Yes they can, yay! Find out this chapter!!! Thank you ^^**

**Vincent-Shin - Yes, Lelouch can be funny sometimes xD Yes it is and the reasons will be unfold soon enough... Thank you!**

**fairydustillusion - yes poor Euphy... I'm glad you liked it!**

**booklover4177 - nope, not suzie ^^ Thank you ;)**

**MoonlitxAngel - Find out here 8D Thank you! I'm happy I got 100 reviews, never happened to me xD To answer your questions:**

**1. Find out this chapter**

**2. Read no 1**

**3. Yes, yes, yes ^^**

**4. Hurm, green, red, black xD**

**Thank you for reviewing ^^**

**Ze Bird - I'm glad you love it! I shall take in your advice, thank you!**

**sakurahanaalice - no way in hell it could be lelouch lol I was actually planning to put in someone random but I held back xD**

**lilyrose225 - Thank you ^^ Yes poor girl...**

**muzique04 - wait no more here it is!**

**CCxLelouch - Well, i like plot so yeah xD I know it doesn't suit her but hell I went for it anyways xDDD Thank you!**

**Hm... I'm planning to make a crackfic soon, what do you guys think? Should I do it? I love making funny lines, partly because I like to laugh at them myself... xD But you are the ones reading my fic so you tell me...**

**Next chappie will be out in another 2 weeks, I normally update on Mondays the other week days and normally at night GMT +7 I don;t know why but ideas tend to pop up only at night -_-**

**Toodles~**


	10. Dreams of Him

**a/n here's the next chapter as promised! i'm not going to say much, so onwards!**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Code Geass, just this plot lol**

* * *

**Chapter 10 ~Dreams of Him~**

"_C.C.! C.C., over here!"_

"_You're here again?" asked C.C. as she addressed the man she approached._

"_Yes of course, should I be somewhere else?" asked the man amused._

"_Hmph, why are here anyways?" asked C.C. again as she crossed her arms._

"_Why, to visit my beloved of course, what else could the reason be? Come and give me a hug, will you?" the man stretched both his arms invitingly._

_C.C. smiled and complied, she embraced the man in black hakama and as he stroke her lime green hair she sighed._

"_What is the matter?" he asked concerned._

"_The beauty before him shook her head, "Nothing… I'm just contented…"_

_The man chuckled, "Good… You look beautiful today, C.C." He said as he examined C.C. in her black kimono, "Breathtakingly beautiful…"_

"_Why thank you, kind gentleman. You look rather handsome yourself…" C.C. chuckled too before she smiled warmly._

_As the sun behind them sets in, they both leaned in for a chaste kiss._

* * *

C.C. woke up abruptly, accidentally pulling the while quilt that was covering her…

"C.C…. It'ssss coooolddddd…"

… Well, covering her and Kallen.

"C.C., it's c-cold! What the h-hell are you doinnnggg??!!!" asked Kallen getting up and pulling the covers over. "Why are you up anyway? It's three in the morning! You're not actually nervous are you?"

C.C., who was still dazed from her dream, didn't reply her. Kallen waited for her answer, but when her patience ran out she nudged the green haired witch. "Oi, C.C."

And when that didn't work she tried shaking her roommate, "Yo! Earth to C.C.!"

"Hmmm…?"

"Why are you up? Are you nervous or something?" asked the red head.

"Huh…? No. I just had a dream." replied the witch.

"A bad dream?"

"No."

"A good dream?" asked Kallen tilting her head and furrowing her eyebrows.

"Something like that…"

_Who the heck has a good dream and woke up from it?! _Kallen raised her eyebrows, _Unless…_

"You had an erotic dream?"

Time stood still, Kallen was kicked off of the bed.

"What the hell?! You DID have a dirty dream! That's why you woke up!" said Kallen grinning, she didn't even bother to get angry at C.C. for kicking her off the bed, this was far more interesting than that.

"I didn't have a dirty dream." said C.C. as she rolled her eyes, "It was just, well, unusual."

"You were dreaming about something good but unusual…? Were you dreaming of Lelouch?"

"No."

"That answer came rather quickly. Are you sure?" teased Kallen.

"The guy's face wasn't clear… He was wearing a black hakama…" muttered C.C.

"Oh, that dream again… It's weird though C.C., how come you don't seem to be able to remember his face?" asked Kallen furrowing her eyebrows. "You've met him hundreds of time…"

"I know…" C.C. then shrugged, "Eh, I'm sure it's because the man doesn't exist…"

Kallen yawn, "Yeah, you're probably right. Dreams are figments of what you wish for anyways. Alright, bed time." Kallen buried her face in to her pillow and wrapped herself up with the covers.

C.C. fell back and closed her eyes and soon sleep overtook her.

* * *

C.C. woke up as light illuminated her and Kallen's room.

"Good morning Mistress C.C., Mistress Kallen. Your uniforms have been prepared." Said a maid greeting both girls.

"Thank you and good morning, Sayako." Greeted C.C. back.

"Good morning…" said Kallen rubbing her eyes.

"Both Prince Lelouch and Princess Euphemia are waiting for you downstairs in the dining room." Informed Sayako as she bowed down, "I'll leave you two to change."

When Sayako left Kallen groaned, "Why are we doing this anyway?"

"Because Euphemia finds it fitting for us to join her at Ashford." Said C.C. as she slipped in to her uniform skirt, "Her Highness is going back to school I heard."

"No doubt about that." Muttered Kallen as she fixed her spiky hair into a straight do, "Might want to dye that hair to a normal colour there, Mistress C.C."

"Why? Afraid I'll overshadow you?" asked C.C. smirking.

"Won't want to give the wrong impression now, do you? After all, today IS the first day of our school. And…" added Kallen smugly, "…no one overshadows me, I'm a one of a kind."

"Rather smug now, are we, Miss Stadtfeld." Said C.C. as she brushed her long green mane.

"Hmph, don't call me that." Kallen fixed her tie and took her bag all the while eyeing her roommate.

"You ready?" she asked.

C.C. tossed her hair, "Was I ever not?"

Kallen scoffed, "Right, come on. Your _boyfriend_ is waiting for us."

"He's not my boy—"

"Off we go, witch!"

* * *

"Good morning, C.C.-san, Kallen-san!" greeted Nunnally cheerfully.

"Good morning, Nunnally." Greeted them both.

"Kallen, C.C., what would you like for breakfast?" asked Euphy smiling.

"Whatever is fine…" replied C.C.

"Pancakes." Replied Kallen, "I've never actutally had a proper one…"

"That's right, all we ever got to eat was… bentos." Said Euphy who quickly changed the subject, "Anyways, pancakes it is then! Sayako, could you please prepare some pancakes for them?"

"Yes, Milady."

"Morning." Greeted C.C. to Lelouch cleared his throat.

"Yeah, morning." He greeted back.

Kallen and Euphy raised their eyebrows at the two, "Why so stiff? Shouldn't you give her a morning kiss, Lelouch?" Euphy asked rather happily.

Nunnally giggled and Rolo smiled, "Yes, Nii-san. Euphy Nee-san is right, shouldn't you greet you girlfriend with a peck or something?"

"Ahem, yes well, it's too early for that." Replied Lelouch looking away, "Good morning, Kallen."

"G-good morning." Kallen said almost laughing.

"So, tell me Euphy, why are we doing this again?" asked C.C. changing the subject swiftly. "It's not like we have the need to attend school."

"Yes, well, though our education is quite high for um, our past." Euphy cleared her throat, "Attending school, is probably the only thing you both could do for now. Since, well we are kind of underage so looking for a job is quite impossible."

"You're 18." Pointed out C.C.

"Yesss, I know that, I am aware of my age thank you very much. But, well since I have royal heritage, I'm not allowed to have a job. Anyhow, you both are going to Ashford, that's final." Declared Euphy with that same smile.

"…Fine…" replied both girls.

"Good, then it's settled then." Said Euphy still smiling brightly. "Now eat up!"

* * *

"Class, today we have two transfer students. You may come in." said Cornelia gesturing toward C.C. and Kallen. The two entered the class and stares were thrown at them as both girls walked gracefully in.

"Everyone, this is Kallen Stadtfeld and C.C."

Kallen bowed meekly and greeted the class with a soft voice, "Hello… I'm Kallen, nice to meet you all."

C.C. didn't even bother to bow, "Good day, as Miss Cornelia said, my name is C.C."

Whispers were heard as the whole class, some were annoyed C.C. attitude, some liked it, others talked about Kallen, how she was so refined and sweet.

The redhead tried to surpass a twitch that tried to surface, _It's just a mask, stay with it, stay with it. Stay. With. It! Geez, why do I get the sickly one?! C.C. looks pale, she should be the sick one!_

C.C. was clearly enjoying Kallen's pain and smirking at her friend, "Something wrong, Kalley? You're not sick or anything are you?"

Kallen nearly glared at her but settled with just smiling, "No, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern." _If I have to play the nice girl, might as well do it to the max!_

"Right, now Miss Stadtfelt, you may be seated next to Mister Weinberg. And Miss C.C., you're table is next to His Highness." Informed Cornelia.

"Thank you." Both girls proceeded to take their seating arrangements.

Lelouch watched as C.C. sat next to him, "So how's it so far?"

"Fine." Replied C.C. bored.

"Well you seemed bored." Said Lelouch amused, "This wasn't my idea, just so you know."

"Right…" said C.C. smirking, "Putting me in the same class as you is just a coincidence then?"

Lelouch coughed, "W-well, that…"

C.C. chuckled, "Pay attention Lelouch, otherwise Cornelia will yell at you like last time."

"Hmph, shut it witch."

* * *

"GOD, IT WAS SO SUFFOCATING IN THERE!" screamed Kallen from the school roof. That day they decided to make the rooftop their hang out place and ate lunch there.

Euphy giggled, "Maybe we shouldn't have asked you to feign sick. But you look so cute like that, Kallen!"

"Euphy! I don't like this arrangement! Make this witch the sick one! She looks sick enough!" Kallen pointed her finger at the green haired girl.

"I'm sorry, but you've shown to the class that you're the sickly one. You can't change that." Said Euphy half apologetic, "But look at the bright side, you get to sit next to Gino for the whole year!"

Kallen blushed, "I-It's not that great okay! Besides, the happy one here should be her!" Again the red head jabbed her finger towards C.C., "She gets to be her rude self _and _sit next to her boyfriend!"

"Kallen, you shouldn't yell. People can hear you, you know." Said Lelouch chuckling as he looked up from his book. "And, I didn't know you had a thing for Gino. He's single you know, why don't you ask him out?"

"H-Hmph!" Kallen looked away as she stuffed her mouth with food.

"Anyways, the President had requested the three of you to join the Student Council. What do you say?" asked Lelouch.

"We'll join!" said Euphy as she clapped her hands together. "We will, right?!" She looked at her friends pleadingly.

"Fine, fine." Said Kallen and C.C. just shrugged.

"We are having a welcoming party for the three of you. It's what we always do to new members, meet me after school and I'll take you there." Said Lelouch smiling.

* * *

"Welcome to Ashford!" cheered the whole Student Council.

"Th-thanks." Said Kallen and C.C. just nodded.

"Thank you!" said Euphy cheerfully.

"So, C.C. You and Lelouch official already?" asked Rivalz.

Both C.C. and Lelouch looked at each other, then they looked at everyone.

"Well???" asked Milly waiting for an answer.

"We… haven't really talked about it…" answered Lelouch.

"O-oh… S-so! Euphemia-sama! How are enjoying your first day?" asked Milly laughing nervously.

"Please, call me Euphy!" the pink haired girl giggled.

"Alright then, Euphy it is! How's your first day here?" asked Milly cheerfully.

"It's exciting! I am very much enjoying it here!" Euphy clasped her hands together.

"Great! Oh, I forgot to mention this! Next week we are having a charity event, a ball! Be sure to attend all of you! With a date!" said Milly excitedly.

"I'm sure Kallen has someone on her mind." C.C. smirked at the redhead, "Don't you, Kallen? Say, that guy you were sitting with in class the whole day?"

Kallen shrieked, her gentle façade gone in a snap, Gino was next to her for the love of god, "C.C.!"

"What?" asked C.C. all the while smirking at her friend.

"Don't—you—asdfghjklkjhgfdsa!"

"I don't understand what you're saying, Kalley."

"W-witch!" shrieked Kallen.

"Gino! You don't have a date to the ball, right? Why don't you ask Kallen then? She seems very energetic!" asked Milly.

"Oh, sure! That is, if Kallen doesn't mind." Said Gino looking at the blushing red head.

"I-I-I don't…" said Kallen shyly.

"Cool!" said Gino giving her a thumb up.

"Well, then now that's settled! You can go home!" announced Milly.

* * *

C.C. sighed as she plopped herself on her bed, _He didn't ask me…_

_Maybe he's nervous..._

_Oh great, you again._

_Wha—Hey! I'm a part of you! Anyway! Go to bed already, maybe tomorrow he'll ask you._

_Yeah, yeah. Bed time, bed time._

C.C. covered herself then paused, _Where's Kallen? Ah well, maybe she went to sleep with Gino. _C.C. smirked at herself. She then proceeded to go into slumber land.

* * *

_C.C. was sitting on a hill, looking at the setting sun, "It's beautiful, isn't it?"_

"_Yes… yes it is…" said the man next to her. "Just like you…" He leaned in to place a gentle kiss on C.C.'s cheek._

"_Charming, as always aren't we?" said C.C. as she leaned on the man's shoulder._

"_Only for you, my dear. Come now…" said the man as he held out his hand._

_They both walked away from the horizon and arrived at a fancy restaurant which seemed oddly familiar to C.C., the place was empty, only rows of elegantly decorated tables and chairs were present. They finally arrived at a corner and C.C. was sure she's been to that place once. The gold linings of the chairs and tables along with the gold utensils were very familiar to her._

"_Have we been here before?" asked C.C. slightly confused._

"_Have we?" asked the man back, his face was covered by the light and C.C. squinted her eyes._

"_Who… who are you…?" she asked uncertain. All this time she had never bothered to ask but this time she was just pure curious._

"_You know me, C.C." said the man smiling._

_C.C. furrowed her eyebrows, "I do…?"_

"_Yes… you do…"_

"_I…"_

"_You know me… you just don't realize that it's me…"_

"_I don't…?"_

"_No, you don't…"_

_C.C. shook her head, "Tell me then… Who are you?"_

_The man chuckled and he held C.C.'s hand, "That's for you to find out on your own, my little witch."_

_C.C. gasped, the man let go of her hand and he disappeared._

* * *

**a/n OOOH, cliffie, but i'm sure you all know who that man is ^^ I'm not going to put a cluster around myself so I'll update when I can, I don't want to disappoint you by telling you I'll update at a certain time when I can't. So there you have it, I'll update when I can.**

**And the review replies:**

**Lilyflower1987 - xD Well, it's not the end xD**

**KazumaKaname - I've checked out your gallery but I haven't got the chance to comment on them, sorry ^^**

**patleon909 - Technically yes lol That person is so going down, Lelouch will make sure of it. Thank you for reading!**

**sakurahanaalice - Of course it would be! Lol, Euphy running in a circle, now that's impossible xD Look forward to that!**

**keaRy anCe - No, no, it most definitely not the end! Thank you!**

**SuperCeller - The person who tried to kill Euphy is someone shocking, maybe not... Lol, yes cat fights!**

** maria jeanne - Thank you, you make me so happy xD *pat pat* There, there, you'll find out soon enough. Well, not many know that he's future king but I'll be sure to pay attention to that, thanks. Lelouch torture ftw!**

**Vincent-Shin - No, not the palace. Not yet lol. Yes, you guessed right! Thanks!**

**KiKi Hayashi - Oh, believe me, she will *evil laughter***

**the author to be - Yes it just kind of kicking off now ^^ Thank you for reading!**

** ANIME - Yup2, weQs no2 haha-ue bkn gigolo nak**

**booklover4177 - Thank you^^**

**imaginedreams22 - xD Thank you!**

**lilyrose225 - Like that line too ^^ Heeheehee, find out in 2 chappies! Yes Lelouch TORTURE!**

**Thank you all for reading and putting this in your fav list!**

**Toodles.**


	11. Officially Yours

**a/n I'M SORRY!!! Please forgive this humble personnn!!! I've pulled too long T^T I'm so sorry!!!**

**I moved to a different country and took a lot of time moving, getting ready, getting used the place etc. I didn't realize it's been more than a month T^T But I'm back! FitH is back!**

**I do not own (even if I want to)**

* * *

**Chapter 11 ~Officially Yours~**

C.C. stared at herself in the mirror, her black dress accentuating her figure and a smile gracing her face. She looked at the rose on her dressing table and events from a few days ago replayed in her head…

_C.C.'s eyes darted from area to area, "He's not here…"_

"_Who?" asked Lelouch appearing out of nowhere._

_C.C. jumped a way and her face visibly flushed, "No-no one."_

_Lelouch raised his eyebrows, "C.C. are you okay? You look flushed."_

_C.C. huffed, "Of course I'm fine. Why? Is my little prince worried?" C.C. had this smirk played on her features._

_Lelouch blushed, "Why would I be???"_

"_Awww… No? Well then, I'll be going." The green haired girl quickly walked away without sparing the black haired prince a second glance. As soon as Lelouch was out of sight she let out a sigh of relieve, _I can't go on like this… This will be the end of me…

_Kallen smacked C.C. on the back, "What are you doing??? Why the heck did you avoid him like that?!"_

_C.C. shot her a glare, "Lower your voice, Kallen. People can hear you…"_

_Kallen's lips dissipated into a thin line, "You. You are weird. Why can't you just face him normally?"_

_C.C.'s glare strengthened by one hundred watts._

"_What?"_

"_How can I just calmly face him now that found out that he's the guy in my dreams?"_

_Kallen snickered, "Cute."_

"_How would you react when Gino suddenly appeared in your dreams as your mystery man?"_

_Kallen's face turned beet red, "D-D-Don't turn the subject on to me! You haven't had a proper conversation with him for two days!"_

"_Go shoo, Kallen." C.C. said calmly and walked away._

"_Pssssh… Unbelievable… C.C.!" She said the last part ever so gently yet loudly that it caught everyone's attention, including the green haired girl who raised her eyebrows._

"_I heard you and Lelouch went steady! Congratulations!"_

_C.C.'s eyes got so wide that it could rival the sun, it didn't take her long to recover though, "Don't you mean you and Gino? After all, you were at his place two nights ago…"_

_Kallen cursed the green haired girl with the gentlest voice she could muster._

* * *

_Lelouch paced back and forth for the nth time that day, it's been 4 days since he and C.C. had a proper conversation. Not that he didn't initiate any, it's the green haired girl who didn't cooperate._

"_What's wrong? Why is she avoiding me like that? Did I do something?"_

"_Maybe it's because you haven't asked her to the charity ball yet? She is your girlfriend isn't she?" asked Suzaku suddenly appeared out of nowhere._

"_GAH! Suzaku! The hell are you doing appearing out of nowhere???" asked Lelouch backing away._

"_You were talking to yourself!" Suzaku said ever so cheerfully._

"_What do you want, Suzaku?" Lelouch asked brushing the comment Suzaku just gave._

"_Let me tell you how I ask Euphy out, maybe you can learn from it!" The brown haired boy patted Lelouch on the back._

_Somehow, Lelouch felt like he wouldn't gain anything from Suzaku's little sermon._

* * *

_C.C. sat in the classroom quietly as she looked out the window, ignoring all the take looks that were thrown at her,_These people can't take no for an answer, can they?

_The boys around her were giving her looks which in her opinion was very disturbing, it was the same looks the customers used to give her. C.C. grunted and resumed looking at nothing outside the window. It was when the classroom door opened that C.C. decided to look away from it._

"_I need to say something and you're not going to avoid me this time" Lelouch said firmly._

_Everyone was looking at him curiously, what oh what would the Prince would like to say? In front of everyone even._

"_Actually, I need to ask you something." Lelouch looked at C.C."Why are you avoiding me?"_

"_Am I now?" C.C. asked back._

"_If you're not then why have you been avoiding me these past few days?"_

"_Why? Do you need me for something?"_

"_Yes." Lelouch said, his voice filled with determination._

"_What?" the green haired girl was actually nervous inside._

"_Will you officially be my girlfriend?" the black haired prince asked as he presented a red rose._

_At that moment, Lelouch swore he could hear Euphy squeal._

_C.C. gave him a deadpanned look, which Lelouch took as a bad sign._

"_C.C.?"_

_It was not long later that C.C.'s lips formed a small smile and Lelouch's heart skipped a beat._

"_Sure." She took the red rose and smirked, "Took you long enough."_

_This time, Euphy did squeal, very loudly._

C.C. placed the red rose down and fixed her black dress yet again. It was a rather odd dress, with it being asymmetric and all. Her dress had a rather daring V neck cutting and a tight fitting bodice, her waist down was a fountain of asymmetric balloons that ruffles at the back, forming a tail of lace and silk.

"Hi there."

C.C. whipped her head towards the door and there stood her boyfriend, "Hi."

"You look beautiful." Lelouch said placing a kiss on the green haired girl's cheek.

"You don't look too bad yourself." C.C. said eying Lelouch's attire.

The Black Prince was wearing black just like his Witch, his black tux had silver linings on the collars and simple patterns decorating it. He had a pure white shirt on and a violet tie that matches his eyes.

Lelouch chuckled, "Shall we go? Where's Kallen?"

C.C. smirked, "Well, while I was busy distracting myself a few days ago, she and Gino went for a couple of dates. I'm guessing she's over at his place."

Lelouch grabbed C.C.'s hand, "We shouldn't bother them now, should we? Shall we go alone then?"

C.C. smiled, "Lead the way, Your Highness."

As soon as the both of them walked towards the limousine, Nunnally couldn't help but giggle, "Don't they just look lovely, Sayako-san?"

The Japanese maid nodded, "Yes, yes they most certainly do."

Nunnally giggled again, this would be the first time her brother ever had a girlfriend even though there were many girls swooning all over him. What made her even happier is that the girl he's dating grew up with her half sister which practically spells good people. She even heard Euphy saying that Lelouch had freed C.C. from a place.

"What are you so happy about, Nunnally?" asked her twin brother.

"Rolo! We're going to have a sister in law soon!"

Rolo chuckled, "They just got together, Nunnally."

"Yes and they'll get married soon!"

No point stopping Nunnally when her imagination has set in.

* * *

"Kallen, Gino! Over here!" Milly waved at the couple.

"Yo! So how's the donation going?" Gino walked over cheerfully all the while holding Kallen's hand in his.

The red head blushed furiously when Milly looked at their intertwined fingers, "Oh good~ Very good! Well, you too seem to enjoy this party! Go one then!"

With that the Student Council President skipped away, leaving a confused Gino and blushing Kallen.

"Ah, Kallen."

"That voice…!" Kallen whipped her head around to face a green haired witch.

"C.C… Are you here to bother me again?"

The green haired girl smirked, "What do you mean, Kalley?"

Kallen sighed, "Nevermind… Have you seen Euph—"

"I'm here!" The pink haired princess appeared while dragging Suzaku with her.

"Lelouch! I see you asked C.C. already! Way to go my man!" Suzaku said patting Lelouch's back.

"He was pretty bold too, doing it in front of everyone like that!" said Gino.

Lelouch cleared his throat, "Well, C.C. likes dramatic things."

"No, I don't." chimed in C.C.

Lelouch gave her help-me-will-you look.

"Well, maybe a little." C.C. said smirking.

Euphy squealed, "So, C.C.! You matched your dress with Lelouch didn't you?! You guys are so sweet together! Congratulations!"

C.C.'s face was tinted pink, and it wasn't because of her make up, "You should congratulate Kallen, Euphy."

They heard a gasp, which was from the red head. Euphy looked at her and gave her a wide smile, "Oh, Kallen! You got yourself a boyfriend!"

Gino gave Euphy a thumbs up, "Yes, Your Highness!"

Kallen's face got so red that even her hair couldn't rival it, "G-G-Gino!"

"Aww, Kallen! Why are you embarrassed? So Gino! What made you interested in our Kallen?!" Euphy asked excited.

"Well, she's special! At first she seem _shy _and _quiet_, but then when I took her on a date a few days ago. I got to see her spunky side! It's great!"

C.C. smirked at the blushed red head, "Really now, Kalley. _Shy _and _quite,_ huh?"

Kallen grabbed Gino's hand and ran away, "Come, Gino!"

Lelouch chuckled, "They make a good couple."

C.C. chuckled, "Looks like it."

Euphy's eyes shined like a million stars, "Of course they do! Come Suzaku! They're playing my favorite song!"

"This is my favorite song too!" said Suzaku leading Euphy to the dance floor.

Lelouch chuckled, "I'm glad that Euphy's back… Suzaku was so sad when he thought she died."

C.C. leaned on his shoulder as they both sat on a bench outside of the ballroom, "He doesn't know what happened to her, does he?"

Lelouch shook his head, "No… But he'll have to find out one day, Euphy will tell him when she's ready."

C.C. sighed, "If Kallen and Gino really are getting serious, she would have to tell him too…"

Lelouch chuckled, "At least you won't have to go through that."

C.C. smiled, "Because you already know… About my past."

"Yes, you _past_… You won't need to worry about that anymore, this is your present." Lelouch took her hand in his, "Though…"

C.C. looked at him questioningly, "What is it?"

"I'll have to find out what happened to Euphy… Who tried to kill her…? And why…" Lelouch gritted his teeth. "I'll hire a private investigator, I need to find out. It's the least I could do for Euphy."

C.C. placed her other hand on his, "Don't over do it though, but if you do find out who did this, what would you do?"

"I'll make sure that person gets a life sentence."

C.C. kissed his cheek, "You do what you need to do."

Lelouch smiled, "Thank you. It's getting chilly, let's go back in."

C.C. smiled and nodded, allowing Lelouch to hold her hand and lead her back in to the merry ballroom.

* * *

**a/n Well there you have it! Not much but there will be more on the next chapter, which will be posted on Xmas, YAY!**

**And here are the replies to my awesome reviewers!**

**Aly - Bersemi! xDDD Makasiii**

**Pandora154085 - Thank you!**

**patleon909 - xD Who else, right? Well a lot I say, especially with Milly around xD**

**MoonlitxAngel - It's okay, it's okay *pat pat***

**1. Who else xD**

**2. DOGS**

**3. I wish... I so wish... (um, thank you for the compliment? xD)**

**sakurahanaalice - It is isn't it? That's a great idea! Thanks! I hope you'll still be around to read, you're one of the few early reviewers that still stick around...**

**imaginedreams22 - YES 8D**

**maria jeanne - 0_0 That's a lot of questions... Yes, he is... Lol yes so true**

**1. You'll see**

**2. They don't know yet =D**

**3. I made a mistake there -_- Got mixed up with the other fic, I fixed it already!**

**4. Nope, she regained her former title**

**5. No it doesn't lol**

**6. No, not yet**

**7. Hihihihihi**

**ANOTHER CRACK? No. xD Thank you for reading!**

**Revior - Thank you! I hope you stick around!**

**Vincent-Shin - YES! LLCC 4EVA!!! Thanks^^**

**the author to be - I see, though I have no idea what you mean by my own way of writing I must thank you for the compliment :) Of course, this story will be continued. Thank you for reading.**

**lilyrose225 - Oh yeah, she would go crazy xD Her date won't be mentioned just yet.**

**SuperCeller - Yes :) No, not yet xD *evil laughter* Soon, find out soon, dear muahahaha**

**keaRy anCe - I will try to put more fluffs if possible! Thanks for reading.**

**ZeBird0 - Thanks dude! Mystery is fun, no? I'll try to add more intimacy, but hey together, if they're too intimate won't it just be wrong? I'll definitely make one of them a bit daring, thanks for the advise.**

**ForgotenxMemories - I'm glad you do :) Thanks for reading**

**Snowrosex3 - Perhaps xD Well Kallen had no choice... I know, I'm sorry T^T**

**Well there ya go! I'll see you around!**

**Toodles.**


	12. Caught

**a/n It's still Xmas right? *nervous laughter* It is! Well, let's move on then! Daddy Sharuru and Mamma Marianu makes an appearance! Finally xD And this chapter is longer!**

**I don't own and for those who thinks that I'm a guy, please I'm a girl...**

* * *

**Chapter 12 ~Caught~**

Lelouch stood still while his now official girlfriend C.C. was being inspected.

By his mother.

Yes, you heard right, just a last night the Empress Marianne walked in on the two in her eldest son's room.

_Marianne walked gracefully towards her daughter's room, it had been quite a while since she saw her crippled daughter due to the many work she and her husband spent time taking care of at the palace. She wanted her children to live a normal life before Lelouch is crowned Emperor so they had arranged them to live at a house, well, mansion. Because there was quite some distance between the palace and their mansion combined with the pile of duties she had to work on, she didn't have enough time to visit her children._

_But today Emperor Charles had given her time off so she used it wisely to visit her beloved babies. It has been nearly six months since she saw either one of them and she missed them so dearly. She had expected Nunnally and Rolo to mature a lot and of course their soon-to-be emperor brother Lelouch to grow as well._

_What she didn't expect is THAT…_

"_Ngggh, stop, what if someone sees us?"_

_A girl? A girl's voice coming in from her son's room? Her anti-dating son's room??? Marianne just HAD to listen in._

"_Who's going to see us? Nunnally and Rolo are in their room. Kallen is off at Gino's again. Euphy is on a date with Suzaku. Besides, we could explain, you're my girlfriend after all."_

_Euphy??? And who's Kallen? More importantly, who was Lelouch talking to?_

"_What if someone else hears us? Sayako?"_

"_Shhh… Quiet now."_

"_Ah, Lelouch…! Not so suddenly and be gentle will you?"_

_Oh my… Marianne held back from gasping, he son's grown!_

"_You know that sounds very wrong, don't you?"_

_Oh, it's not wrong at all! Marianne suppressed her giggle and continued to listen to her son and his mysterious girl._

"_What doesn't sound wrong with you—ah… Too hard! You're doing it too hard, Lelouch!"_

"_Lelouch! You have be gentle!" Marianne barged in covering her eyes with her hand._

"_M-M-Mother?!" Lelouch stood up quickly, "What are you doing here?!"_

"_Visiting you and your siblings of course!" Marianne said cheerfully all the while still covering her eyes._

"_I see… Mother? Why are you covering your eyes?"_

"_I'm guessing she heard us."_

"_Oh, my! I'm sorry, I'll be leaving! Be gentle dear, a girl's first time is a very delicate thing!"_

"_F-F-F-F-First time??? That's not what we're doing!" Lelouch's voice went up by and octave and if Marianne wasn't covering her eyes she would've seen the red faces of the two._

"_Oh?" Marianne removed her hand and opened her eyes, "What were you two doing then?"_

"_W-well, I'm planning to take C.C. on a… date for Christmas. So I asked her to try on a dress." Lelouch gestured towards the green haired girl dressed in black, well half dressed, the zipper was halfway through._

"_C.C.?" Marianne titled her head and then she smiled, "Oh, you're the voice I heard just now! You must be Lelouch's girlfriend then! It's nice to meet you C.C.! Our Lelouch has never had a girlfriend! Oh this is just so exciting!"_

_Lelouch did a face palm as C.C. smirked at him, "Yes, it is very nice to meet you too, Your Highness."_

"_Oh please call me 'Mother'!"_

That was how Marianne ended up inspecting her 'daughter'.

"My, C.C. you are very beautiful! Lelouch is so lucky to have found you!"

"Mother, please, she's still half dressed. You're making her uncomfortable." Lelouch tried to hide his red face by pretending to rub his temple, well he did feel a migraine coming soon though.

"Not at all, the only thing making me uncomfortable is this dress you asked me to try on."

"It's not my fault you gained weight."

Lelouch earned a smack from his mother, "Lelouch! How can you be so inconsiderate?! Never _ever_ call a girl fat!"

"But I didn't, I just said she gained weight!"

"That's the same as 'you got fat'!" Marianne scolded her eldest son, "Goodness, Lelouch! You get an A in most of your subject but you're so untactful!"

"_I'm _untactful?!"

C.C. watched in amusement as Lelouch argued with his mother about him being untactful.

"Yes, you are untactful! Why didn't you bring her to buy the dress with you if you don't know her size?"

When Marianne earned silence from her son she raised her eyebrows.

"He wanted it to be a surprise." C.C. answered for Lelouch.

"Oh, that's so sweet! Who knew you could be so sweet Lelouch!" Marianne said smiling ever so brightly.

_And yet just know she called me untactful… _Lelouch eyed his mother.

"Well, I leave for now! I'll go see Nunnally and Rolo first!" Marianne practically skipped away.

Lelouch rubbed his temple and C.C. chuckled, "Your mother is so cheerful."

"Forget about that will you? Now let's get you out of that dress."

"My, Lelouch, you want to see me naked that badly?"

"You—No! We need to exchange that dress, that's all! Besides, I've seen you naked!"

"W-what? When?" C.C. asked obviously surprised. "Did you peek just now?!"

"No! That time when I saved you from that rapist!"

Silence grew between them as Lelouch sank back to his seat, "I-I'm sorry…"

C.C. sank next to him and leaned on his shoulder, "You're really untactful."

Lelouch kissed C.C.'s cheek, "I said I'm sorry, didn't I?"

C.C. huffed and crossed her arms, "I don't believe you."

Lelouch chuckled and pulled C.C. in for a kiss, which the green haired girl willingly responded to.

The room flung open once again, "Lelouch! What's the meaning of this?!" Marianne came in dragging Euphy.

"Oh, Euphy… You're back." Lelouch moving away from C.C.

Euphy nodded smiling, "Ah, C.C.! What a beautiful dress! Oh…" She looked at the half zipped dress and then at the position the two were in, "You guys…"

C.C. raised her eye brows, "What?"

"You guys! I didn't know you were that far!" Euphy squealed.

"No, Euphy, they were just trying that dress on." Marianne said, "But it might have lead to _that _eventually, since they were kissing before we came in…" The empress winked at them.

Lelouch and C.C.'s face grew red and Euphy squealed, "Well, Marianne-sama, we shouldn't disturb them! I'll explain everything to you outside!"

With that Euphy dragged Marianne away and left the two alone once again in Lelouch's room.

"We really should get you out of that dress…"

This time C.C. didn't give out any smart retorts.

* * *

"… So then C.C. and Kallen brought me back here! And as a form of gratitude I asked Lelouch to let them stay here!" Euphy said cheerfully.

"Oh, so C.C. and Kallen are the ones who took care of you all this time? That's great! And your brother must have fallen in love with her the moment he knew she took care of you all this time! Where is this Kallen? I must thank her for taking care of you!" Marianne asked looking around for a stranger, since she met C.C. already, the other girl who's staying there must be Kallen.

"Kallen went to Gino's place, they're a couple now!" Euphy said gleefully.

"Oh I must meet her later on! So, Euphy, tell me. What have you been up to? Why didn't you come back? You siblings were so sad, especially Cornelia! Does she know that you're alive?" Marianne asked Euphy.

"Yes, she was so glad that I'm back…" Euphy said recalling what had happened when her big sister saw her.

"_EUPHEMIA LI BRITANNIA, IF THAT'S YOU PLEASE TURN AROUND!" Cornelia's voice rang through the hallway of Ashford Academy._

_Euphy smiled and turned around, "Yes, it's me, Onee-sama."_

_Within a flash Cornelia hugged Euphy, "Euphy! It's you! You're alive!"_

_Euphy happily returned her sister's hug, "Yes, Onee-sama, yes! I missed you so much!!!"_

"_Where have you been???"_

"_I'll tell you later, now's not the right time, Onee-sama. I can tell you that C.C. and Kallen took care of me."_

"_C.C. and Kallen? The same C.C. who's Lelouch's love interest? The same C.C. who works at the—"_

"_Yes, that C.C. Now Onee-sama, let's go somewhere else!" Euphy said dragging Cornelia away from the crowd her purple haired sister gathered due to her loud scream._

_As soon as the coast was clear, Euphy told Cornelia everything, since she had known C.C.'s true identity she might as well tell the whole truth. She told her what happened after she was sold to the brothel, she told her how ashamed she felt that she had a dirty job. She told her how C.C. and Kallen had told her that she deserved a second chance and how she was brought back to Lelouch's mansion._

"_So Lelouch, he bought C.C.? And you bought Kallen and yourself?"_

"_Well, he paid for our freedom, if that's what you mean. He didn't expect to free me and Kallen though…" Euphy then grinned, "He was there only to free C.C. from her debt… Kallen got her freedom through me."_

_Cornelia's mouth formed an 'O' which then turned to a smirk, "He fell hard didn't he?"_

"_Don't say that in front of him though, Lelouch would never admit it." Euphy said joining her sister's smirk._

"_At any rate, I'm so happy that you're back. For a second there I thought I was having hallucination."_

_Euphy hugged her sister, "I'm happy too, Onee-sama. But I have a favor to ask of you."_

"_Anything, Euphy."_

"_Well, Kallen is originally named Kouzuki Kallen, by my request she is to be named as Kallen Stadtfelt, to hide her identity. C.C. stays the way she is, she refused to change her name. The story is that I've been living with them in a small village until they decided to come to Japan. They lost their parents when they were young and they are cousins. I need you to forge documents for them, it that asking too much?"_

_Cornelia smiled, "Not at all, it's the least I could do for those two."_

_Euphy gave her a bone crushing hug, "Thank you, Onee-sama!"_

"—phy! Euphy!"

Euphy sprung back to reality, "Wha—Oh, I'm sorry I spaced out!"

Marianne smiled, "It's fine, it's fine! Well, I'll be going for now! Surely you won't mind having your father and I over for dinner?"

"How could I mind? It'll be wonderful to have you both over for dinner! Oh but Lelouch is taking C.C. out…"

"Ah, leave those two lovebirds alone! Why, when I was their age I didn't even had the chance to date! Let him be! After all, it's not every day a mother finds out that her eldest son got himself a girlfriend!" Marianne said gleefully.

"Alright then! Let's go to Nunnally's room! She's been doing some planning for Christmas!"

* * *

"ACHOO!"

"You should cover your mouth Lelouch, I don't want to get your germs." C.C. said nonchalantly.

"I don't have germs and I did cover my mouth mind you, I have manners unlike _someone._" Lelouch spat back.

"And who are you referring to?"

"This witch I know." Lelouch said plainly.

"You know a witch? She must have green skin and a scary face then." C.C. said all the while smirking.

"Not at all, in fact she's very pretty, she does have green hair though. But she doesn't have any manners, after all, once a witch always a w—" Lelouch didn't finished his sentence for a long and slim leg kick his fragile shin. "WHAT THE HELL?"

"It's not good to bad mouth a lady." C.C. said walking away.

"WWWWWIIIIIITCCCCHHHHHH…" Lelouch hissed. "You're heels are very sharp!"

"You bought them for me remember? You should thank yourself." C.C. said turning around smirking.

"Shut it and let's go, we are going to be late for our reservation." Lelouch got up and took C.C.'s hand.

"What a way to treat a lady." C.C. muttered.

The both of them were once again at the Pentagon, only this time they were in the Japanese section. Of course they were nowhere near Love Me, it'll just create a havoc even though C.C. is already free of that place. Since cars couldn't enter the area, they had to walk to reach their destination. While they were walking they received many looks from the people there, after all Lelouch is a prince and whoever he's with will be the talk of town.

"Who's that beautiful young lady? I've never seen anyone like that?"

"They're holding hands! Does that mean they're together?!"

"I never knew he had a girlfriend!"

"The tabloids just printed it! Look! It's the Ashford Charity Ball! That's them!"

C.C. was getting uncomfortable, it hasn't even been a month and her face was already in the tabloids.

"Let's hurry." Lelouch muttered and walked faster.

The moment they reached their destination both teens let out a sigh of relief and they were sent to their table.

"A rather fancy dinner, don't you think, Lelouch?" C.C. said gesturing towards the extravagantly decorated restaurant.

"It's Christmas Eve, C.C. It would be inappropriate if I didn't bring my girlfriend out to a fancy restaurant, wouldn't it?" Lelouch said taking C.C.'s left hand in his right.

"Still… No need to show off, Kingy."

"Hush now."

Indeed, it was a very high end place. Each table has its own little walls, isolating it so that their occupants can speak in private, so people won't hear them and they won't make noise. The walls itself reached the ceiling and was decorated by prints of different sizes of cherry blossoms and its trees. The tables were decorated with red table mats and gold utensils. Since it was Christmas Eve, a mistletoe hung up above their table. Of course, not all the tables get the special treatment, only couples' tables.

Lelouch did not know that THAT was above them until he found C.C. staring at the tiny thing above them.

"Oh…" Lelouch stared at the blasted object.

"Oh indeed…" C.C. muttered then looked at Lelouch who was glaring at the tiny thing. "Why do you look so angry?"

"I'm not angry."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm—" C.C. gave him a look, "Fine. I had a bad memory from that blasted thing. Last year during a Christmas celebration at Ashford EVERY girl I talked to hung a mistletoe above their head and I HAD to kiss each of them. It was _dreadful_."

C.C. started to giggle then she couldn't help but break down in to a fit of it.

"NOT FUNNY!" Lelouch said flustered.

"I'm s-s-s-s-sorry! It's just s-s-so h-hilarious!!!" C.C. said holding her stomach.

"How unladylike…" Lelouch muttered, his face still red.

"What would Britannia think when it finds out its future Emperor kissed every girl talked to at his Christmas celebration last year?" C.C. giggled again.

Lelouch couldn't help but smile at her, it was rare to see her smile let alone laugh. After she calmed down he leaned over and pulled her in for a chaste kiss.

"Merry Christmas, C.C."

C.C. smiled, "Merry Christmas to you too, Lelouch…"

* * *

Lelouch walked hand in hand with his girlfriend up his carport, instead of riding the limousine home they stopped mid way and decided to enjoy the scenery and walked back slowly.

It had become quite chilly for C.C. since she only wore a black of shoulder dress that reached her knees and black stockings inside her coat so Lelouch had given his scarf to her. They decided to not rush since C.C. was wearing heels and Lelouch was wearing his fancy shoes.

They had expected the house to be a little noisy since Charles and Marianne were coming for dinner. Scratch that, they had expected the house to be very noisy but what they didn't expect was the noise.

"Get out of here! I don't want a dirty person like you here!!!" Charles' voice roared.

"Darling, calm down! There must be an explanation for this!" Marianne tried to hold her husband back.

"What explanation?! Didn't you hear what this lady said?!" Charles yelled while pointing to a lady clad in purple kimono C.C. knew all too well. "Our son bought this girl from the brothel! OUR SON, MARIANNE!"

"Shit…" Lelouch cursed and pulled C.C. behind him.

"Lelouch dear, you're back!" Marianne said strained.

"Kallen!" C.C. called out from behind Lelouch. "Are you okay?!"

Kallen was sprawled on the ground of the front door, next to her was none other than Haha-ue smirking and a very confused Gino.

"C.C.!" Euphy called out, "RUN FOR IT!"

Charles' face grew even redder, "YOU ARE C.C.?! AWAY FROM MY SON, YOU DIRTY TRASH!" He lunged at C.C. but Lelouch stopped him, "What are you doing?!"

"No one calls my girlfriend a 'dirty trash'! I won't allow that!" Lelouch's voice boomed.

"Lelouch…" C.C. said shocked at Lelouch's sudden anger.

"Looks like we've been caught… C.C." Lelouch muttered

* * *

**a/n Ohhh yeahhh, Charles is pissed and Haha-ue is back xDDD What a wonderful end to their fancy little dinner xD Bet you guys were thinking of something else earlier in the chapter, eh? *niyari***

**Onwards to the review replies!**

**keaRy anCe - I know, I'm sorry for the long drag... I'm glad it's still the same xD Here's a longer one!**

**Revior - Oh, definitely =D**

**ZeBird0 - I'm glad you liked it!**

**patleon909 - YAY! Totally right? xDDD I like the KallenxGino paring, SuzakuxKallen too but in this story SuzakuxEuphy is used... Thanks for reading!**

**Pandora154085 - YESSS xDDD**

**sakurahanaalice - Yes, they are! Ah, so true xD Gino finds out this chapter but we'll have to see what his reaction is! Thanks for reading!**

**Arvee-Chan - Yay! Welcome to the club, Arvee-Chan! Aw *blush* thanks! Ah, hajimemashite! Well, I don't hate Kallen unless she's after Lelouch... I'm glad you're very excited! Merry Xmas to you too! Arigatou, Arvee-Chan!**

**maria jeanne - Oh good ^^ Ciao!**

**Trey of the rebellion - Thank you!**

**Aly - Wkwkwk gt dehhh Io KallenxGino xD Baek2 aj ly, hwahwahwa Thx for asking ^^**

**jenny5961 - Thanks!**

**MoonlitxAngel - Boy... You really like to ask a lot of questions, don't you... xD I'm glad you liked it ^^ Kallen and Gino? Well let's just say they were hanging out... *evil smile* I moved to Hong Kong, China, well I didn't put it on my prof though... Spelling mistakes??? Eh, I'll fix it later xD I'll try to review soon! Merry Xmas to you too! Thanks!**

**SuperCeller - Thanks my friend! Merry xmas and happy new year to you too!**

**Somebodylost - Well this is AU, so making them a bit OC-ish is fine don't you think?**

**Alas my dear readers, I must bid you farewell! I shall see in a fortnight! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**

**Toodles.**


	13. Accident

**a/n Yes, I am a week late I am terribly sorry *bows* I had a little trouble writing the end of the chapter...**

**Anyways, let's proceed shall we?**

**I don't own CG.**

* * *

**Chapter 13 ~Accident~**

"Put that thing down… Father." Lelouch hissed at Charles.

"Move away, Lelouch! Something as filthy as those two shouldn't be alive!"

"Darling, please, put the gun down!" Marianne plead her husband. "It's dangerous, so please put it down!"

"Listen, Marianne! I will not have my son dating this, this _thing_! Nor will I allow it to stay at my mansion!" Charles eyed C.C. and the still sprawled on the floor Kallen.

"It is _my_ mansion, _Father._ You placed it under _my _name so I can let anyone to stay in it, especially my girlfriend and her friend." Lelouch spat back.

"Why you—Move it!" Lelouch was pushed away due to his lack of strength and the angry Emperor was now face to face with C.C. with a gun pointing at her head.

"Die you filthy woman!"

BANG!

"MOTHER!!!" Lelouch's eyes widen as Marianne took the shot that was meant for C.C. and he ran towards the two.

Charles was clearly shocked as all he could do was stare.

Euphy screamed, Kallen screamed, Nunnally and Rolo held on to each other then screamed, Gino's mouth dropped open, C.C. was hard as stone, Haha-ue quickly ran away.

"Mother!" Lelouch cradled his mother. "What do you think you're doing?! Father! Are you crazy?!"

Charles snapped out and roared at Lelouch, "I WAS AIMING FOR _HER_!" He pointed angrily at C.C. "You! You're the reason this happened! This time I'll definitely hit you!" Charles once again pointed his gun at C.C.

"NOW'S NOT THE TIME!" Lelouch yelled at him, "We need to take Mother to the hospital!"

"Charles… Darling… Theses girl… They're good girls…" Marianne said while reaching out to Charles and smiling. "You believe me… don't you…?"

"I-I…" Charles said holding Marianne's hand, "Let's get you to the hospital!"

* * *

Silence filled the white hallway as Charles paced back and forth. Lelouch sat next to C.C. who just sat there silently, not saying a thing. Kallen and Gino went somewhere to talk privately, Euphy sat down next to Nunnally and Rolo who were crying and tried to calm them down.

"It's my fault… isn't it… Lelouch…" C.C. whispered.

Lelouch pulled C.C. into a hug, "No, it's not. Don't' think of it like that. Mother was just trying to convince Father and didn't expect him to pull the trigger."

"He's going to kill me after this, isn't he?" C.C. asked unconsciously leaning deeper in to Lelouch's warm embrace.

"I won't let him." Lelouch said firmly. "No one will hurt you."

Charles eyed the pair, _This girl… To make Lelouch care about her even though she's a prostitute…_

"Your Majesty." A white haired doctor greeted Charles.

"Lloyd, how's Marianne?"

"She's fine, Your Majesty. No need to worry, thankfully the bullet hit her shoulder instead of her heart. I have to ask though, what happened?" Lloyd asked.

"It was an accident." Charles said with finality and Lloyd didn't further question it.

"You may see her, Your Majesty."

Charles walked in to Marianne's room and saw his wife waking up, "Charles, how's everyone?"

"They're fine. Nunnally and Rolo were crying though." Charles answered."Why did you do something so reckless just for those dirty trashes?"

"Darling, listen to me will you? Those girls are good girls, they took care of Euphy all these years. Be nice to them, will you? Lelouch is no fool, he knows what he's doing. We both know he's not one to do something blindly over a mere girl. C.C. is special, I can tell. It would have been better for us to know about their past but that just it. It's passed, Charles. The least you could do is take them in, no? Euphy was one of them for 13 years, will you kill her too?" Marianne asked raising her eye brows.

Charles answered sternly, "Of course not!"

"So, please. Reconsider your decision. Give them a chance?"

Charles grunted, "Fine. But if anything comes up… We're kicking them out."

* * *

Gino sat across Kallen in the hospital cafeteria for almost 5 minutes already and the both of them had not said a word. He was surprised that Kallen was once a resident in a brothel, but somehow it didn't really bother him.

"Kallen—"

"Shut up."

"But—"

"Just shut up first!"

"Okay…"

Kallen let out a loud sigh, "Look, it's not going to work out, I know. So let's just get this over with okay?"

Gino sighed, "Okay."

Kallen immediately looked at him, hurt filled eyes stared at him, _JUST LIKE THAT?!_

Gino walked away not sparing Kallen a second glance and she was left there alone, heartbroken and sad.

"J-just… just like that…?" Kallen whispered, her voice cracked and tears were forming in her eyes. Kallen slumped on the table and buried her face in her arms. "It would've never worked out anyway. I guess no one wants to be with an ex-prostitute after all… They're dirty."

"!"

Kallen jumped and raised her head, "GINO?!"

Suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around Kallen's small waist, "Kallen!"

"Y-Yes?" Kallen was shocked.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily!" He said smiling widely.

"H-h-huh???" Kallen was then confused.

"You really think I'll let you go? You're one weird girl!" Gino's smile got wider.

"T-T-Then why did you say 'Okay' just like that?!" Kallen was now angry.

"I just wanted to see whether you actually care! Kallen cares!"

"W-Well…" Kallen was then embarrassed.

"Don't worry, Kalley! Your past doesn't bother me!" Gino nuzzled her neck.

"Even though I ran away from home and was taken to the brothel at the age of 5?"

Gino nodded.

"Even though I've slept with different kinds of men?"

Gino nodded.

"Even though I didn't tell you the truth and made up a person that never existed?"

Gino nodded.

"Even though I'm Kouzuki Kallen and not Kallen Stadtfelt?"

Gino nodded and this time Kallen shut up.

"Kallen is still Kallen! The moments I spent with you all this time, whether it was Kallen Stadtfelt or Kouzuki Kallen, it was all you!"

Kallen felt tears roll down her cheeks, "G-Gino…"

Gino kissed Kallen's cheek, "From now on, if there's anything you want to tell me, go for it! Okay?" He said giving her a thumbs up.

"O-okay…" Kallen sniffed and smiled shyly.

Gino pulled Kallen into an embrace, "You can lean on me…"

Kallen leaned into his embrace, "Mm…"

"So lean on me…" Gino said stroking her hair.

"Thank you… Gino." Kallen said smiling.

* * *

"C.C.! Are you done?!" Lelouch called, knocking on C.C.'s room door which was right next to his.

"Patience is a virtue, Lelouch." C.C. replied from inside, "Beauty takes time."

"It doesn't take one hour!" Lelouch exclaimed.

C.C. finally came out, her hair was let loose and she was wearing a black knitted one piece with a white cotton turtle neck under it, she wore black thick stockings and white leather boots. She was carrying a dark turquoise hand bag that had a key chain that said "LLCC". They made it a day after they went official at a stall in the Pentagon, C.C.'s was violet and Lelouch's one was gold.

Lelouch eyed the keychain, "Do you have to wear it with you _all_ the time?"

"Says the guy who uses it on his phone." C.C. rolled her eyes. "Careful, someone might be jealous and try to break it."

Lelouch sighed, "Fine, fine, now let's go already." He grabbed C.C.'s hand, "Visiting hours doesn't last long, you know."

"Yes, _Your Highness…_" C.C. said mockingly.

"Hush now…" Lelouch paused, "You look nice."

"Why thank you."

"Still, it doesn't take one hour to get ready."

"I look nice, don't I?"

A grunt came from Lelouch, "Yes…"

"So don't complain."

* * *

"Lelouch, honey! You came to visit Mommy again!" Marianne said gleefully. "With C.C. too!" The wound on her shoulder wasn't bad but the doctor told her to stay for a week because she wasn't able to move her left shoulder.

"Mother, don't get too excited." Lelouch said placing the fruits he bought on the end table and rubbing his temple.

"I'm fine." Marianne said relaxed. "C.C., my husband didn't do anything to you did he?"

C.C. shook her head, "No, Your Highness."

"Oh please! Call me 'Mother'! Better yet, call me 'Mommy'!" Marianne clapped her hands.

"Uh… Mother…" C.C. said uncomfortably.

"Mommy!"

"Oh, uh… Mommy…" C.C. said even more uncomfortable.

"Mother, stop it." Lelouch sighed.

"Oh, Lelouch. Aren't you glad? I already like C.C. so you won't need to go through the hassle of making me like her and get married!"

And that made Lelouch splutter, "W-Wha—Mother we aren't there yet!"

_Marriage… _C.C. thought to herself, _Never imagined that to happen in my life…_

"Oh, Lelouch! Your words will hurt C.C., you know?" Marianne said pouting.

"I said we aren't there _yet_, Mother. It's not like I don't plan it…" He said the last part in a very hushed voice that only the person next to him would hear, which was C.C. who blushed when hearing it.

"Oh well, no need to waste your youthful time here! Go on a date or something! Kallen and Gino had come over just now, I told them to go and have some time with each other since it's the weekends!" Marianne literally 'shoo'-ed them out.

"Kallen came over huh…? With Gino even, they're still together?" Lelouch asked no one in particular.

"I guessed he doesn't mind about her past." C.C. muttered.

"Luckily." Lelouch added.

"Oh well, let's go shall we? Even if we go back in your Mother will throw us out again anyway." C.C. held Lelouch's arm. "We'll come back again tomorrow."

Both teens walked further away from Marianne's room, not realizing that Charles had been watching them all this time, _Marianne, you really trust these two girls? _He had been watching from when Kallen and Gino had came and brought flowers for the Empress. For several days already he's been watching Kallen and C.C. without them knowing it, all they did was visit Marianne and talk. Sometimes Lelouch would come with them on their visit.

Who would've thought, Charles was actually considering the thought of giving C.C. and Kallen a chance?

* * *

"C.C.! LELOUCH! WE ARE FINISHED!!!" Kallen screamed when Lelouch and C.C. entered the mansion.

"Kalley, calm down!" Gino tried to calm the screaming redhead.

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN! FIRST HIS FATHER WANTED TO KILL US NOW _THIS_!" Kallen screamed flailing a newspaper.

"The newspaper?" Lelouch questioned, "What's wrong?"

"This article! This stupid article!!!" Kallen wailed throwing the blasted newspaper on the floor and stomped on it.

"Kallen, away from the paper." C.C. commanded.

Kallen huffed and punched Gino, "YEOW! You sure can punch!"

"I'm ANGRY!"

C.C. gave her a look and picked the now crumpled gray paper up, "Lelouch…"

Seeing C.C.'s eyes widen meaning something isn't right, Lelouch quickly join in and have a look at the article, "What the—Who wrote this?!"

"His name is Diethard Reid. When I see him… I WILL KILL HIM!!!" Kallen started to punch Gino's arm while the latter just smiled.

"There, there, Kalley."

Lelouch and C.C. were too preoccupied by the title of the article to even look at the weird couple, "'Britannia's Black Prince Dates A Prostitute?!'??? What the hell?!"

"Who… who else found out?" C.C. asked.

"Apparently this stupid reporter did…" Kallen said voice filled with venom.

"Why are _you _so angry?" Lelouch asked Kallen.

"Read, idiot, read!" Kallen said pointing to the article.

"Britannia's Black Prince really outdone himself this time, who would've thought that Lelouch vi Britannia would actually drop so low and date a prostitute? A picture from the annual charity event in Ashford Academy shows him with his green haired girlfriend, the mysterious C.C. Questions have been flying around and finally the truth came out. C.C. belongs to the famous Love Me, along with Kallen Stadtfelt, she entered Ashford Academy to catch big fishes—"

"LIES!" Kallen screamed.

C.C. was boiling with anger, the article showed a picture of her wearing her black kimono from her earlier days in the brothel, "That hostess…"

"That stupid hostess got involved, she must've spilled the beans." Kallen hissed.

"This doesn't say anything about Euphy though…" Gino pointed out.

"Of course not!" Kallen spat, "She's a princess after all!"

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh! Caught in a__ bad __romance._

_Rah rah ah-ah-ah_

_Roma roma-ma_

_GaGa ooh la-la_

_Want your bad romance_

C.C. stifled a chuckle, "How appropriate, Lelouch."

"A bad romance indeed." Kallen eyed him while smirking.

Lelouch sneered at C.C., "You have the same ringtone." Then he proceeded to answer the call, "Lelouch speaking." Suddenly his face hardened, "What?"

The person on the other line spoke and Lelouch's eyes widen, "I-Impossible… Are you sure?"

The person spoke again and Lelouch sighed, "Alright. Thank you."

"What is it, Lelouch?" C.C. asked concerned.

Lelouch rubbed his temples and sighed heavily, "One problem after another…"

"Who was that?" Kallen asked curious.

"It was the private eye I hired to investigate on Euphy's case…" Lelouch looked at the three of them.

"They found out who tried to kill her."

* * *

**a/n Whee~ Cliffy! Well there you go, wonder what Charles' reaction will be when he sees the news??? Find out 2 weeks from now! Marianne is nice here, so no evil empress, just evil Charles x)**

**All of you must realize it by now, I update every 2 weeks (or 3 if i'm late and 1 if I'm early) excluding that one month delay, that shan't ever happen again I promise. So those who are asking when I'll update, please note that I update 2 weeks after the latest chapter.**

**Enough of that, on to the review replies!**

**jenny5961 - Oh believe me she will *evil laughter* SHE WILL PAY! Thank you for reading!**

**patleaon909 - Yes she is quite handful, but don't worry, I'll get rid of her *evil glint* Calm down now, he may be a douchebag but he's just looking out for Lelouch... Ah who am I kidding, HE'S EVIL!!! Don't worry I won't let him^^ Happy New Year to you too :D**

**sakurahanaalice - Marianne will be the one convincing here ^^ But Lelouch will have to work next chapter on! Yes, well it IS fun messing with him xDDD**

**red rose 019 - I'm sorry I omitted your dots, otherwise your name won't appear because of it, fanfiction is wierd... Anyways, thank you for loving my story^^ About Nina, I'm sorry but that's not happening ^^" Thank you for reading!**

**Pandora154085 - Thanks!**

**MoonlitxAngel - NOOO That won't happen! Major plot twist but no! Yes I know that Marianne isn't Euphy and Cornelia's mother. That's why she calls her Marianne-sama. Thanks for reading, Moonie!**

**keaRy anCe - Thanks! I update every 2 weeks ^^**

**SuperCeller - Yes, I need to make up for that one month delay :) Thanks for reading!**

**Revior - *cough*In a way :D**

**Aly108 loveSAnime - Aduh nak... CM d balank spatu ma paling semapot, pke besi donk xD Glad you enjoyed it, dik!**

**ButterflyBroken - Of course I will! Thanks!**

**the author to be - Thank you for the compliment, I'm glad you like it, thank you :) I know I was late in updating last time, but I assure you that won't happen anymore.**

**Well, I'll see you all in 2 weeks!**

**Toodles.**


	14. I Know it was You, But I can’t Say

**a/n *bows till head hits the ground* I am sorry for being late again!!! . Chinese New Year's coming and we've been shopping and cleaning and shopping and cleaning-- I'm sorry!!! T^T I won't bother you guys now go on!**

**Before that I want to thank my dear friend Gloria for helping me all this time, I know I thank you all the time but this one's especially for you!**

**I don't and will never own CG.**

* * *

**Chapter 14 ~I Know it was You, But I can't Say~**

Everyone held their breath the moment Lelouch told them the private eye found out who killed Euphy. Who wouldn't? After all she's a princess and whoever did it was in a way, very smart in order for the "murder" to be hidden for so long.

"This is unbelievable…" Lelouch muttered before continuing, "The person who tried to erase Euphy from this world is the first wife of Emperor Charles, Guinevere's mother."

The other three occupants in the room's only reaction was widening their eyes and letting their mouths fall slightly.

"A-are you sure, Lelouch? You know if we want to accuse her of something like that it'll be the greatest challenge just yet." Gino voiced his opinion.

Lelouch nodded solemnly, "The private eye told me, based on the search they held under my father's order thirteen years ago, they found a dead end due to Euphy's body unable to be found. Now that she's clearly alive and walking healthily, the search continued. I told them whatever Euphy had told us and this came out."

"What else did the man say, Lelouch?" C.C. asked the Black Prince, "Did he tell you the reason why the First Consort would do this?"

"No, that was the one thing that they couldn't connect to this case; the reason for her to do this and the evidence that she did it." Lelouch sighed.

"Then how did they found out that it was her?" Kallen asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"According to the facts, it was the First Consort who suggested to go shopping the day of the incident. She had asked Guinevere and Carline to go along with her and my mother. Euphy was asked to tag along with them by Guinevere but she later on changed her mind and decided to go back to spend time with Nunnally, Rolo and I." Lelouch explained.

"Then, why can't we point at her?" Gino asked, "Clearly it was her who asked Guinevere to have Euphy tagged along. But then, why did she ask Euphy to come along when she wanted to burn her?"

"That's actually half true, she had asked Euphy to come along but she knew that Euphy would change her mind. Someone did the dirty work for her, a guy, based on what Euphy told me. Which is the reason why we can't point the attempted murder on her." Lelouch said rubbing his temples.

"Then we'll just have to catch her of guard." C.C. simply stated.

"What do you have in mind C.C.?" Gino asked curiously.

"To corner her, first we need to enter her circle. What would likely be the reason for her to do such a thing? Euphemia vi Britannia was one of Britannia's treasured princess, second to Nunnally and Cornelia, am I right?" C.C. said.

"Yes, that's true, in a way." Lelouch confirmed her.

"While Euphy, Nunnally and Cornelia get all the spotlights, Guinevere got pretty much nothing. So what would a mother do to get her daughter out there?"

"Get rid of the obstacle." Kallen answered.

C.C. turned to Lelouch, "That's what I think. So, if Euphy is gone then Guinevere gets a position, not as high as Nunnally or Cornelia but enough to get famous."

"Quite interesting, there had been rumors at that time that Euphy would be inheriting a lot, more than Cornelia and Nunnally. That could also be the reason…" Lelouch said holding his chin in a thinking position, "But why Euphy? Why not head for the highest of them all?"

"You mean you'd rather see your sister killed instead?" Kallen asked eyeing the Black Prince.

"WHAT?! Of course not!" Lelouch screeched.

"Anyways, before we try anything to prove the 1st Consort's guilty, let's fix the current problem. This…" C.C. said waving the grey piece of paper, the other problem at hand.

"Your father will create a fit, won't him Lelouch?" Gino asked sighing.

"Yes… My father…" Lelouch sighed. "Though, I haven't seen him lately in this area…"

The bell suddenly rang and a loud thump and yelp was heard as one of them maids was pushed away by none other than a very furious Emperor Charles.

Kallen and Gino gulped and both retreated to the corner of the room, leaving Lelouch and C.C. to deal with the large man.

"Yes?" Lelouch asked rather calmly despite Charles shadowing him due to him being much taller than the teen.

"Surely you have seen the article in the newspaper. How are you going to explain this to the public?!" Charles roared the last part and Lelouch slightly twitched. "You do not get to make decisions anymore! I will arrange a meeting with one of the nobles, YOU WILL GET MARRIED!"

Both Lelouch and C.C. widen their eyes, Gino and Kallen accidentally knocked a very expensive vase and made a big mess before running away, and Charles… Well Charles remained towering over Lelouch and C.C.

"I will most certainly _not_—"

"She stays if you listen to me." Charles muttered.

"—defy you, Father!"

C.C.'s mouth dropped to the ground ungracefully and was unable to return for quite a long time.

Charles smirked, "Very good, Lelouch, very good. You will meet your future wife in a week."

With that C.C. and Lelouch were over…

-

-

-

-

-

The end? Not just yet.

Shall we go on and see what happened between them after that?

-

-

-

-

-

"They haven't talked to each other in a week." Kallen whispered to Gino, looking at C.C. and Lelouch and feeling the tension between them.

The moment Charles _commanded _Lelouch to marry some noble's daughter, the both of them had stop appearing together and they had practically ignored each other's presence. Well, Lelouch did most of the ignoring, C.C. was just being her normal enigmatic self.

But no one actually knew how the so called witch felt. How she had cried herself to sleep silently that night, how she forcefully erased her sweet memories of Lelouch in to the abyss.

No one knew she was _hurt_ and _angry_.

Their lives went back to normal, Diethard Reid was hunted down by Lelouch and he was forced, rather, he was threatened to change the story for his own well being. Instead of Lelouch dating C.C., he was reported to be married in several months. C.C. and Kallen's identities were covered up with the help of documents Cornelia forged as a favor to her sister Euphemia. The Third Princess herself was reintroduced to the world, but questions of her whereabouts before returning were left unknown.

This, of course had created a certain tension in the main Palace of Britannia, as a certain someone found that Euphy was still alive. The group, including Suzaku and Euphy were aware of this situation and Suzaku appointed himself as Euphy's bodyguard.

"Leave them alone… Don't butt in, Kalley…" Gino whispered back to his girlfriend.

Kallen pouted and huffed, the air around them grew uncomfortably silent again as they continued to do school work in the mansion study. Just when Kallen and Euphy were about to burst into tiny pieces of particles due to the tension around them, someone's phone rang.

_KENKA WA _

_Zoom zoom da da da zoom zoom da da da_

_Zoom zoom_

_Nyamo nyamo papulipua_

Lelouch fumbled for his phone while the rest in the room gave him weird looks, except for his ex-girlfriend who had a hurt look instead.

"H-Hello?! Th-This is Lelouch!"

"Hi, Lulu!" a female voice called.

"Oh… It's you…"

"Aw, don't be so mean, will you? I'm your fiancée!"

"Yes, yes…" Lelouch sighed. "What's up?"

"I'm coming over!"

"WHAT?!" Lelouch shrieked.

"Actually I'm already downstairs!" with that the conversation ended with a beep.

Lelouch rubbed his temples when the door bell rang, "Ivy…"

All the occupants looked at him weirdly before a girl with silver hair came towards the group.

"Lulu!" the young girl greeted cheerfully.

Lelouch looked at her tiredly, "Yeah, yeah… Allow me to introduce—"

"Pleasure to meet you, I am Ivory Blanc… Lelouch's fiancée." Ivory bowed and smiled cheerfully at them.

C.C.'s face immediately went pale, despite the fact that her face was already pale to begin with. Euphy, Suzaku, Kallen and Gino dropped their jaws simultaneously.

"—Ivy… is my childhood friend…" Lelouch glared at the silver haired girl.

Ivory noticed C.C.'s stiff look and raised her eyebrows, "Lulu… Who are these people, I know Gino Weinberg, Kurugi Suzaku and Euphemia li Britannia… Who are these two lovely ladies?"

"That's Kallen Stadtfeld and C.C., they were the ones taking care of Euphy all this time…" Lelouch said not meeting the green haired girl's golden orbs.

"You forgot to mention C.C. was your—MPH!"

"Kalley, now's not the right time…" Gino whispered to the redhead.

Ivory raised her eyebrows, "Am I missing something here?"

"No, nothing at all. Will you stay over for dinner?" Lelouch asked quickly changing the topic.

"Oh, that would be very delightful! I'll look forward to it!" Ivory said cheerfully.

Lelouch rubbed his temples, "Right, I'm going to go clean up."

C.C. quietly stood up and passed by the group coolly, "Kallen, call me when dinner's ready. I'll be in my room."

Kallen merely nodded and answered, "Ha…"

Ivory immediately took Kallen by her arm and sat down, "Tell me, tell me! Lelouch and C.C., what's the connection there?!"

"Why are you interested?" Kallen asked skeptically, after all, you're friend's ex-boyfriend's fiancée is asking about the connection between your friend and him.

"Well, I sensed the tension, but the moment the two left the air seemed lighter." Ivory said putting a finger to her chin.

"You're sharp!" Euphy exclaimed.

"I get that a lot…" Ivory said smiling and waving her hand.

"Actually C.C. and Lelouch just broke up—"

"GINO!" They all yelled at the cheerful blonde.

"What?" Gino asked quizzically.

"Never mind…" they said together.

"C.C. and Lelouch were together? Wow…" Ivory said before adding, "What happened? The air was so heavy when they were here and they didn't even look at each other."

"Well, you happened. That green head is jealous of you obviously, since you stole her man!" Kallen said.

"No! She's heartbroken! Because he left her for another!" Gino claimed loudly.

"What?! That's not it! She's jealous!" Kallen retorted.

"No! Don't be stubborn, Kalley! She's heartbroken!" Gino said.

"JEALOUS!"

"HEARTBROKEN!"

"JEALOUS!"

"HEARTBROKEN!"

"THE BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Euphy screamed in a shrill voice until Suzaku backed away to the corner of the room.

Ivory smiled as Euphy scolded the both of them for assuming C.C.'s feeling. A thought then ran through her head, _I think I can fix that problem…_

* * *

"She's alive… She's alive… I need to do something… I need to get rid of her… This time, for sure…"

"What are you going to do?"

"First, get rid of that bodyguard of hers… Then she'll be fragile…"

"I see… Allow me to take care of him then… Mother…"

* * *

"Dinner smells so good!" Nunnally exclaimed happily. "Sayako-san, you overdid yourself!"

"Not at all, Nunnally-sama… We have a guest within this room today, so I thought some more dishes would do."

"I didn't mean for you to cook more, I'm sorry for the convenience!" Ivory said looking uncomfortable.

"Just eat, Ivy." Lelouch muttered.

"Sheesh, what's with you? Why are you so grumpy?" Ivory pouted.

"Nothing." Lelouch mumbled.

"Ivory-san, how do you like the food?" Euphy asked cheerfully, trying to lighten the mood.

"Please, call me 'Ivy'! My given name's too long!" Ivory said.

"Ehhh? You're given name is long??? Then my given name would be even worse!" Euphy said smiling.

"No, that's not what I meant, Euphemia-sama!" Ivory said shaking her head violently.

"Then call me 'Euphy' and I shall call you 'Ivy'!" Euphy clapped her hands together.

"Deal!" Ivory said cheerfully.

"_Someone_ seems to get along with her…" Lelouch muttered.

C.C. stayed silent the whole way, until that is, Ivory started talking to her, "C.C.-san, is your hair colour natural?! It looks so beautiful!"

"Yes." Was all she said.

"How do you take care of such a long hair? Can I touch it? Can I???" Ivory said ready to run her fingers in C.C.'s hair.

"I just use normal shampoo and no." C.C. said monotonously.

"Aw…" Ivory pouted before poking at her meat rather loudly.

_Poke, poke…_

_Poke, poke…_

_Poke, poke…_

"Alright, alright, you may touch it…" C.C. said exasperatedly.

During the time Ivory was gleefully playing with C.C.'s green tresses, Suzaku started to feel uneasy.

"Does anyone have a weird feeling in their stomach?" He asked loudly all the while rubbing his stomach.

They shook their heads and Suzaku just shrugged it off, "Maybe it's just me… It'll be gone by later."

Oh how wrong was he, rather, how unfortunate of him. The moment dinner was over his stomach rumbled furiously and he ran for the restroom. After that was over, dessert was served and once again he had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. The moment he took a few spoons of the mango pudding he ran towards the restroom once again.

"What happened to him?" Lelouch asked quirking his eyebrows.

"Are you even sure the food we ate is clean?" Ivory asked.

They all looked at her and Nunnally answered her, "Sayako-san won't do such a thing to us!"

"The one who would've had the reaction as quick as a thunder would be Lelouch so if he's fine we're fine." Kallen said shrugging.

"HEY, WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Lelouch screamed.

Kallen ignored him and looked at C.C., "How about you, C.C.? You're second to Lelouch's uber sensitive stomach since you pretty much pick which food you want to digest."

"I'm fine." C.C. answered bored.

"Maybe Suzaku had food poisoning?" Ivory suggested.

Suzaku reappeared from the restroom while looking drained, which worried Euphy, "Suzaku-kun, maybe you should go home and rest…"

"But I have to guard you, Euphy!" Suzaku argued.

"I'll be fine, Suzaku. You need to rest, tomorrow when you get better you can go back to being my knight in shining armor!" Euphy said the last part dreamily.

"But I want to be you're knight in shining armor now!"

"With you constantly running to the restroom you'll only be her knight in shining toilet bowl." C.C. said monotonously and Lelouch had to suppress a chuckle.

"C.C.-san is right! You'll not only have to leave Euphy constantly, you won't be able to feel comfortable!" Ivory said placing her hands on her hips.

"I'll be fine! I am going to guard Euphy tonight and that's final!" Suzaku roared.

"Tch… Have it your way." Ivory pouted, "Don't blame us if something comes up."

"Shouldn't you be going, Ivy?" Lelouch asked bored.

"Oh? I didn't tell you? I'll be here for a week or so." Ivory said lightly.

Lelouch's eyes widen and his mouth hung, "Wha—"

C.C. rolled her eyes, "Why so surprised, she's your fiancée."

Lelouch glared at her and she glared back, thus started the glaring contest between the two that lasted for about an hour. No one could get in between them, even Nunnally tried to get the two's attention and all she received was silence.

Finally everyone decided to take a break from the tension and retreated to their respective rooms, Gino went home and Sayako had prepared Ivory's room, leaving Lelouch and C.C. alone in the living room.

"I'm going to sleep." Lelouch said still glaring at C.C.

"Then go." C.C. kept her golden eyes on her opponent's violet ones.

"Fine. But this doesn't mean I lost."

"You already lost when you started talking."

"… Damn you, witch." Lelouch rubbed his eyes and stood up, "Good night."

C.C. just sat there unresponsive, "…"

"…" Lelouch walked away without looking back, how he wanted to turn back and hold her close and kiss her good night. Sadly he couldn't, he was engaged to another girl already.

* * *

"Why is happening to meee???" Suzaku asked running to the restroom for the fifteenth time that night.

Euphy had fallen asleep moments ago and Suzaku was left alone with a rumbling stomach, poor guy, he had no idea what was about to happen that night.

"He's in the toilet already, now's our chance. Get the girl." A man in black hood whispered to his accomplice.

Unbeknownst to Suzaku, he was indeed 'poisoned' by his food. Euphy being alive was inacceptable for the First Consort and the First Princess, so they opted to hire someone to kidnap her and finish her off for good. Getting rid of Suzaku was a little hard since he was insistent on guarding Euphy, so they caught him of guard.

Now what they didn't expect was a pair of golden orbs watching the kidnappers' every move. From when they entered Euphy's room and brought her out until they left the mansion. Knowing who had asked those man to take Euphy was, C.C. followed them bringing only her cell phone with her.

Unknowingly another set of blue orbs were watching the green haired girl and she also followed them out of the mansion, only to stop midway, knowing the dangerous actions the green haired girl was taking and turn back to report to a certain black haired prince.

C.C. paid no attention to her surround and only focused on the men carrying Euphy and didn't realize that she was already in another mansion.

"Who are you?" A female voice asked sternly.

Whoops, she got caught.

"I'm C.C."

"Ah, you're Lelouch's girlfriend."

_Ex -girlfriend, apparently…_C.C. thought bitterly, "No, not at all."

"Ah, yes… He's engaged to Ivory Blanc, isn't he? Well? What do want? It seems like you found out."

"Don't worry… I'm not here to tell you I'll report you to Lelouch or anyone." C.C. said plainly.

"Oh?" The First Consort raised her eyebrows, "What is it that you want then?"

C.C. just scoffed and smirked, "I want in on the money."

* * *

**a/n LE GASP What did you say C.C.??? What do you think will happen?! Poor Suzaku, he had to be me and my friend's victim... MUAHAHAHA!!! Anyways, tell me what you think! The ringtone Lelouch used was nice no? :D It was from one of the Ar Tonelico III Sekai Shuuen no Hikigane was Shoujo no Utau ga Hajiku's Hymmnos Concert SAKIYA=RUMEI, EXEC-EP=NOVA/. (Do not own) I don't think I tortured Diethard enough... :X**

**Here are the replies:**

**Haavu: Yes, she is very very hateful... Thank you for reading, I am prepared to take that curse if I dropped this story T^T**

**Aly108. loveSAnime - Emank... Hahahahaha Sayangny Lulu tunangan sm cwe lain... T^T**

**Toph the Trickster - Thank you dear friend^^ It's fine, as long as you stick around :) Don't worry Charles' just worried about Lelouch's well being, he's not really THAT evil ^^ A treat??? That'll be nice :D**

**patleon909 - It was an accident, child... Let it go... Marianne is kind here so yeah. Thank you for the compliment, I hope you'll be there to read it till the end^^ Oh, believe me, she will be burned at the stake if she has to be. I really should've done that to that reporter xD Thanks for reading!**

**Yuriski-1st - Yes, but worry not he will be appearing soon enough! Hey, that's a pretty good idea! I'll think about it! Thanks!**

**ButterflyBroken - Of course, you're one of my precious readers! How can I not include you in the author's note? Thanks for reading!**

**sakurahanaalice - Things are getting complicated from this chapter one, as if things aren't right now... .**

**Emperor Doviculus - Thank you^^**

**Somebodylost - I'll try my best to portray them better T^T Thank you for reading^^**

**SuperCeller - Really? I hope you didn't notice I was late again . Thanks! Well, C.C. and Lulu were busy in their own world xD and Charles' just too good in hiding :D Thanks for reading!**

**.red .rose .019 - Thank you!!!**

**AspiringAuthor00 - And I'm not letting you go anytime soon! Welcome to the club of LLCC!!! Thank you for reading!**

**Arvee-Chan - Indeed :D You're welcome, you can call me Me-Shi^^ I'm glad you like my story very much! I will do so! Yesm hope we can be friends!**

**There you have it! We'll see each other soon! ... I hope...**

**Toodles!**


	15. Good bye

**a/n I believe I am once again late... So I will bow down for forgiveness... I'msosorrypleasedon'tkillme TT^TT**

**Thanks Gloria for helping me again, I wuv you 3**

**Onwards my pretty minions err, readers!**

**Do not own, just the plot,oh and Ivy of course ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 15 ~Good-bye~**

"You what?"

C.C. flipped her green hair and rolled her eyes, "You heard me, I want in on the money. That's what you're after, isn't it? Euphy was supposed to inherit more than your daughter, and you couldn't except it and tried to get rid of her thirteen years ago."

Guinevere eyed the former girlfriend of her half brother, "Why are you so interested? Aren't you afraid of Lelouch finding out?"

C.C. scoffed, "Him? He dumped me, why should I consider_ anything_ about him? I'll take care of Euphy and in return, I want half."

Guinevere's eyes widen, "Preposterous! Why should we give you half?! You're nothing but a prostitute! Mother, let me kill Euphy instead. We don't need the help of a dirty prostitute!"

C.C. gazed at her darkly, "I'm already helping you in killing Euphy and keeping this quiet, don't I at least deserve half? Besides…" She held out her phone, smirking, "I have here the recording of our conversation, one button pressed and you're done for it."

"Tsch…"

"Fine. You may have half, as soon as Euphemia is dead. Before that, delete that recording." The First Consort said pointing at C.C.'s phone.

"No problem." C.C. said plainly before throwing the tiny digital object to the floor, prompting it to split in half, thus rendering it useless.

"Good. Now take care of Euphy." The First Consort commanded.

"Before that, our conversation tonight never happened."

"Of course, we don't know each other." Guinevere said haughtily.

C.C. smirked, "Perfect."

* * *

"—ouch! Lelouch! Oi, Lelouch wake up!!!" Ivory repeatedly whacked Lelouch's head.

"Ngggh… That hurts, C.C. go away…"

"Not C.C., you douche! It's me, Ivy! Now get your sorry ass up!"

"Ngggh, what do you want? It's in the middle of the night!" Lelouch asked exasperatedly.

"Oh my…" Ivory brought her hand to her mouth, "What a nice sleepwear, Lelouch…"

"Huh?" Lelouch looked down and realized he chose the wrong sleeping outfit that day.

"LL heart CC? Oh how sweet…" Ivy said patting Lelouch's head. "And yet you act so cold towards her just hours ago~~~ You should be honest to yourself, Lulu~!"

"Wh-what do you want, Ivy?" Lelouch asked looking away.

"Oh, right! Lulu, I saw Euphy being kidnapped in her sleep! I also saw C.C. tailing them, she's kind of daring isn't she? What should we do?!" Ivory asked Lelouch with worry in her eyes.

"She did what?! That girl! Ugh, where is Suzaku?!" Lelouch asked panicked.

"I didn't see him…" Ivy pointed out.

Lelouch got off his bed and rushed towards Euphy's room only to find it empty, "Suzaku?! Where are you?!"

"IN THE TOILET, WHERE ELSE?!" came a reply from the bathroom.

"Euphy's gone!"

"WHAT?!"

FLUSH

BANG

-

-

-

"Put some pants on."

"NOW'S NOT THE TIM—Holy shit!" Suzaku ran back in to the toilet to get his shorts.

"Smooth, Suzaku… Real smooth…" Ivy said giving him a thumbs up.

"A-Anyway! Where's Euphy?!"

"You're asking us?! That's supposed to be my line! Ivy said she saw Euphy being kidnapped and C.C. tailed them! Where were you when this happened?!" Lelouch screeched.

"Um… In the toilet?" Suzaku said nervously.

Lelouch opened his mouth to say something but Ivory beat him to it, "THAT'S WHY I SAID YOU SHOULD'VE GONE HOME! GOD SUZAKU YOU'RE USELESS!!!"

That left Suzaku in the corner like a lost puppy.

"We have to call the police!"

Before Lelouch could agree and dial, his phone rang and a message went in.

_[I have evidence that the First Consort is behind this.]_

_[Meet me at Ashford Academy now.]_

Lelouch's eyes popped out, whoever could gain such information? At that moment he was already forming twenty different possibilities along with twenty different reasons he should suspect this message sender.

"What is it, Lulu?" Ivory leaned in to check his phone, "What?! Who is this?!"

"I don't know but I think we should go. Get Kallen to call Gino, Ivy." Lelouch said then he glanced at Suzaku, "Get up and help, go tell my father while I go find this guy."

As Ivory woke Kallen, Suzaku got ready to call the emperor and Lelouch tried to text C.C.

[Message not delivered]

"What?! What the hell is she doing?" Lelouch asked frustrated.

"Well, C.C. won't want to be caught so she must've turned it off. We better hurry to Ashford, Lelouch. I already call Gino and he's going to meet us there."

Lelouch gritted his teeth, "You better be safe, C.C."

* * *

"C.C., why are you doing this?" The pink haired girl asked the green haired beauty, slightly afraid.

"Whatever do you mean, Euphy?" The stoic face of C.C. asked back.

"What good does it come from killing me?" The Third Princess of Britannia asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"Money." The witch simply answered.

"C.C…. This is not you…" Euphy sadly said.

"You're right…" C.C. stated, her gaze soften up.

"Eh?" Euphy raised her eyebrows.

"Hurry and get out. Run as fast as you can and don't look back, understand?" Golden orbs darted from right to left.

"H-how about you?"

"I'll manage, now get going."

With one last glace at her childhood friend, Euphy took off with the speed of light.

* * *

"You! Aren't you Mr. Reid?!"Ivory asked pointing at the blonde man accusingly, "You're the reason Lelouch and C.C. broke up!"

"IVY!"

"…What?" The silver haired nobleman asked innocently.

"Just keep quiet… Diethard Reid, what do you have for us?" Lelouch asked coolly.

"The young lady with green hair asked me to keep an eye on her just now ever since dinner. She said something wasn't right as Mr. Kururugi was constantly receiving stomach pains. Apparently she believes that someone implanted light poison in his food in order to keep him distracted." The journalist explained.

"SHE WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T SHE TELL US THAT STUPID WITCH!!!" By now Lelouch had steam coming out of his ears.

"It seems like she knew what was about to happen and had called me around 19:00 PM. She told me I could get a good scoop and how right she was. Of course I was told to hide so that the First Consort will not suspect anything, but I believe she would be in danger soon enough. Especially if the First Consort finds out about her plan…"

"YOU! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING?!" Kallen whacked the poor guy with all the energy she could muster at 01:00 AM.

"B-Because the young lady told me not to tell anyone! YEOW!" The poor reporter was once again whacked on the head by a very angry redhead.

"C.C. IS IN DANGER, YOU MORON! WHERE IS SHE? HUH? HUH?" Kallen repeatedly kicked Diethard on the shin.

"OW! OW! THAT HURTS! PLEASE STOP! YEOW!" The pitiful guy was jumped on one leg and tried his best to avoid the deadly kicks of Kouzuki Kallen.

"TELL ME, WHERE THE HELL IS MY GIRLFRIEND?!" Lelouch asked angrily while grabbing the injured reporter by the collar and repeatedly shook the poor man.

"She's your ex…" Gino pointed out and received a glare from the raven haired prince.

"SSSSSHEEEE ISSSS INNNN MMMMORRRTEEEMMMM MANNNSIONNNNN!!! PLEASSSSEEE SSSSTOP SSSHAAKIINNNGG MEEEEE!" Swirls were visible in the blonde man's eyes as he begged the Black Prince to stop shaking him.

"Did he say Mortem Mansion?! That's Guinevere's place! Let's get to it then, Gino could you text Suzaku and tell him to head there?" Ivory asked the taller blonde.

"Gotcha!" Gino quickly fished out his cell and texted the Japanese boy.

Lelouch dropped the dizzy reporter and walked over him, "C.C., be safe."

* * *

Running bare foot is an advantage, you run faster and you feel lighter. But Euphemia li Britannia forgot that running bare foot in a pale pink long nightgown would result in falling several times due to the dress hindering her.

Regardless of that, Euphy kept on running and running and running.

Until she crashed into Kallen.

"AUGH!" The redhead was sent rolling backwards along with the pinkette.

"Kalley! Huh? Euphy? Is that Euphy?!" Gino ran towards the tangled girls.

"Owww… Kallen! You should watch where you're going!" Euphy said rubbing her head, amidst her endurance she hadn't paid attention to her surrounding and crashed in to the redhead and banged her head.

"ME?! You're the one who crashed in to me!" Kallen said rubbing her sore bottom and attempted to detangle herself from the princess.

"Euphy! You're safe! Where's C.C.?!" Ivory asked realizing that the green haired girl was nowhere to be seen. "Weren't you with her?"

"Ah! That's right! C.C. is still at that mansion! She acted in front of Guinevere and her mother as if she was after the money. She was really cool! She even threw her cell phone on the floor and it went "CRACK" and broke into two!" Euphy said eyes glimmering.

"That's not cool, Euphy! How the hell are we going to contact her now?!" Lelouch asked frustrated.

"We should hurry to Mortem Mansion! Euphy, you go home!" Ivory commanded.

The pink haired princess shook her head, "C.C. is in danger and I'm going to help her. She already helped me escape, the least I could do is help her."

"Alright then let's go, Suzaku should be there already."

* * *

"Wh-what? Ch-Charles… what are you doing here?"

"I never thought you were the one behind this…" Charles said coldly, his large body shadowing the lady before him.

"Wh-what do you mean? Behind what?" The First Consort asked nervously.

"You too Guinevere…" Charles glanced at the lilac haired princess.

"F-Father, what are you talking about?" The normally cool and composed princess feared for the first time in a long time.

"There is no need to feign innocent, I know the both of you were behind Euphemia's case thirteen years ago." Charles said it so calmly to the point that it was scary.

"What? That's preposterous! Why would I do that?" The First Consort asked.

_["You heard me, I want in on the money. That's what you're after, isn't it? Euphy was supposed to inherit more than your daughter, and you couldn't except it and tried to get rid of her thirteen years ago."]_

The First Consort's eyes widen, "Th-this…"

_["Hmph… Why are you so interested? Aren't you afraid of Lelouch finding out?"]_

"You thought the recording was deleted and you'd be fine? Unfortunately, not." Lelouch said appearing along with Euphy, Kallen, Ivy and Gino.

_["Him? He dumped me, why should I consider anything about him? I'll take care of Euphy and in return, I want half."]_

Lelouch winced at what C.C. said, she almost sounded angry.

_["Preposterous! Why should we give you half?! You're nothing but a prostitute! Mother, let me kill Euphy instead. We don't need the help of a dirty prostitute!"]_

Guinevere was shaking in fear, _she_ had volunteered to kill her half-sister, even if they couldn't prove her involvement thirteen years ago, this newfound evidence is enough to put her behind bars.

The First Consort was furious, "That… that green haired wench… She had the back up all along!"

"Surrender yourself properly and I might just have mercy." Lelouch said coldly.

"Surrender? SURRENDER?! I HAVE TRIED SO HARD TO SURVIVE AND NOW YOU ASK ME TO SURRENDER! BOY, YOU ARE FOOLISH!" The First Consort took out her gun and fired it at everyone.

"Guards! Get them!" Charles' voice roared.

Guinevere had taken out her gun and started to shoot at almost anything, the two men who took Euphy had also taken their guns and shoot at the group.

"Euphy, DUCK!" Suzaku screamed and used his body to shield her.

"Suzaku, before anything happens, I need to tell you something!" Euphy said looking up at her boyfriend.

"Can't it wait?!" Suzaku screamed due to the loud gunshots.

"No, it can't!We might not make it! Suzaku! I was one of them! I worked in the brothel too! I'm dirty, Suzaku!" Euphy said with teary eyes.

"So? You had no choice! You had to do that to survive! Now is a different time Euphy, I'll help you survive! When we get out of here we'll go on many dates and later we'll get married!" Suzaku said still shielding Euphy.

"Suzaku… Suzaku!" Euphy pulled him in to a tight embrace, "Thank you, Suzaku!"

"Will you two please get a room!" Kallen screamed at them.

"Kallen, behind you!" Gino screamed.

One of Euphy's kidnapper hand snuck behind Kallen and was about to tackle her, that is until Kallen kicked him in his private areas.

"THAT'LL TEACH YOU TO MESS WITH ME!" Kallen screamed at the groaning man.

"That's my Kalley!" Gino said giving her a high five.

While the four of them went in to their own worlds, Lelouch was busy avoiding the gunshots coming at him. He was indeed doing a fine job for someone lacking physical abilities, that is until he got tired and slowed down. The First Consort took this chance to lunge at him with a sword, aiming the long blade at him.

"Lelouch!" Ivory screamed, trying to warn the prince.

SLASH

Lelouch's eyes widen, "N-no…"

Time stood still, everyone's eyes widen, including the First Consort and Guinevere's. Everyone froze as the long blade missed Lelouch but found another victim.

"C.C.!!!" Lelouch screamed as he held the limp body of his love.

"Le…louch…"

Blood was flowing down her back as the long blade stuck out of C.C.'s pale skin, the blade missed Lelouch shoulder but had cut a little part of C.C.'s head and pierced her back.

"C.C.! Stupid, you're so stupid!" Lelouch scolded the green haired girl in his arms.

"Really…? I thought that was pretty cool…" C.C. said trying to smirk.

"How is it cool?! Why? Why didn't you tell us just now? What's with you?!" Lelouch asked angrily, tears rolling freely down his cheeks.

"Why are you crying, boya?" C.C. reached for his cheek. "It doesn't suit you…"

"Sieze them!" Charles commanded. "I thought maybe you'd at least surrender, but it seems like I was wrong."

"No! Let me go! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"FATHER, PLEASE FORGIVE ME, FATHER!!!!"

"Enough! I will not listen to the words of pitiful beings like you." Charles said motioning the guards he brought to take the two women away.

"C.C.! Hey, C.C.!" Kallen yelled at the limp girl.

"Kallen…"

"ARE YOU STUPID?! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Kallen screamed at C.C.

"We should call the ambulance!" Ivory said dialing her cell phone.

* * *

"Victim is a high school female student, she was stabbed in back and her head has a rather large cut. She lost a lot of blood from her head injury, she needs to be sent in to the OR."

"OR? What's going on? Why the OR?" Euphy asked the doctor.

"We have no time, she's lost a lot of blood, there is a possibility that she would get a concussion or worse case scenario is that she'll… die."

"W-Wha—C.C.! The hell are you doing?!" Lelouch asked the weakened girl.

"Le..louch…" C.C. held his hand.

"You were just recently freed! How can you die? Did you ask me to free you only to die several months after that?! You better not die, C.C.!" Lelouch held the witch hand in a death grip.

C.C. smiled genuinely and nodded.

"We don't have time, we need to send her in now!"

"How do I if you are good enough to take care of her?!" Kallen asked the doctor.

"He won't be the one operating on her, Ms. Stadtfeld. I will."

"Oh, Professor Lloyd! Please save her!" Euphy begged the silver haired man.

"Of course, Your Highness. It is my job. We'll save her."

* * *

"She's stable for now. Her head injury caused the large amount of blood lost but it didn't damage her brain, her wound on her back is quite deep but not deep enough to cause heavy damage. There might be a scar though… " Llyod told the group.

"Can we go and see her?" Euphy asked expectantly.

"One at a time, she's still weak from the blood lost and she needs rest so please don't make any noise." Lloyd said before waving them good bye casually.

Euphy was the first to enter, thanking the green haired girl for her bravery. Kallen soon followed suit and quietly scolded her, calling her stupid and rash but not before crying and telling C.C. to wake up soon. Ivory was next, she told the sleeping girl that soon she'll be able to have Lelouch back and she squeezed her hand while whispering to her.

"Lelouch isn't honest with himself, but he really cares about you. Wake up soon, C.C."

Gino and Suzaku didn't have much to say which left Lelouch to be last.

The black haired prince entered the room and immediately held the sleeping witch's hand, he rubbed the cold pale hand of C.C. and silently prayed for her to be fine.

"Witch… Why did you do that? You're so unpredictable, it drives people crazy… it drives _me_ crazy…"

Silence engulfed the room, only the beeping of the heart monitor rang throughout the small white room. The black haired prince soon felt his eyes grow hazy and it was not long before he realized that he was crying.

"I'm sorry… If I didn't agree to marry Ivy this wouldn't have happened… That was for you, you know…"

"What… what's that supposed to mean…?" came an all too familiar voice.

"C.C….!" Lelouch gasped and quickly cupped the girl's face. "You're awake!"

"Yes, yes, I am…" The green haired girl said emotionlessly.

"Thank goodness!" Lelouch pulled the slim figure of C.C. in for a gentle embrace.

C.C. silently loved what he did and returned his embrace, but one question was hanging in her mind, "Lelouch… What did you mean by what you just said? What was for me?"

She felt the young prince stiffen, "W-well… Uhhh…"

"Well?" demanded the witch

Lelouch let go of C.C. and looked away, "My father… As long as I marry a girl of nobility then you get to stay… That's why…"

C.C. huffed, "I never asked you to do that."

Lelouch stared at her, how ungrateful! He had _sacrificed_ his _love_ for her and THAT's what he got?! This, this, this _witch_!

"I did that for _you_!"

"I didn't ask for it."

"You're so ungrateful!"

"What's to be grateful of? Me staying or you getting married?"

"You get a roof over your head _because_ I'm getting married!"

"Like I said, I didn't ask for that."

"For the love of—Just thank me at least!"

"Why should I?"

"C.C.!"

"What?!"

"I did it because I love you!"

C.C. was taken back with that statement, her eyes widen resembling gold ceramic plates and her mouth was completely locked with an invisible padlock. But because she was C.C. the padlock stayed only for a few seconds and her voice returned to her.

"If you loved me then why are you marrying some other girl?"

"So you get to stay!"

"What's the point of staying when I can't touch you?!"

"At least I get to see you every day!"

"FOR WHAT?"

"TO PROTECT YOU!"

"I didn't ask for you protection!"

"THIS IS GOING NOWHERE!"

Lelouch got impatient and instead of talking her decided that action speaks more than words. So he kissed the green haired girl.

Now that kept the padlock on for a very, _very_ long time.

* * *

"Welcome back, Onii-sama, C.C. Onee-sama!" Nunnally greeted the pair as they made their way in to the living room.

"Hello, Nunnally." The green haired girl greeted her soon to be sister-in-law.

Yes you heard it right, soon to be sister-in-law.

"I'm so glad Father reconsidered, the whole thing! Now you guys are getting married!" Nunnally clapped her hands together.

"What happened though?" The younger twin Rolo asked,

"Because C.C. proved to your father that she's above average." Kallen answered for the couple.

"Is that so? Well then, whatever will happen to Ivory-san?" the brunette boy asked furrowing his eyebrow.

"She didn't object at all. In fact, her reaction was rather… over the top." Lelouch said eying the silver haired noble.

"What? I merely asked whether I am allowed to plan the wedding or not." Ivory said casually.

"Yeah right, you already did it without their consent." Kallen quipped.

"Aww… I was just having fun…" Ivory pouted.

"Hey, the news is on!" Kallen said focusing on the LED screen at the center of the room.

_[It was reported that several days ago, the First Consort and the First Princess of Britannia were charged guilty for attempted murder twice. Once for the case of the Third Princess Euphemia li Britannia thirteen years ago and second is the attempted murder of His Highness Lelouch's soon to be fiancée C.C. Apparently there was a slight change and it seems like Lelouch-sama and his former girlfriend are to be betrothed. The Royal Family has yet to confirm the wedding date but it is implied that they will marry after completing university studies. Aside from the shocking news regarding the affairs of the Royal Family, there are rumors that the Knightmare Frame mobile convertibles are to be released--]_

"WHATTTTT?????????" Kallen screamed, "I'VE GOT TO HAVE ONE OF THOSE!!! A RED ONE THAT I'LL NAME GUREN!!!"

"Nope, not happening…" Lelouch said bursting Kallen's excitement.

"Boo, you suck. Gino! I want one~~~"

"I'll order one for you as a birthday present, okay?"

"OOOH, thank youuuuu~~~"

"Realistic." Spat the Black Prince.

"Says the guy who immediately agreed when his father threatened him." The spunky redhead retorted.

"Why you—"

DING DONG

"Hm? Who's visiting at this hour?" Nunnally asked curiously.

"Mother perhaps? She was rather… excited to know about our future plans…" Lelouch said sweating a little. Imagining his mother dragging C.C. from one bridal store to another scared him for some reason.

"C.C.-sama, you have guests." Sayako informed the green haired girl who in turn raised her eyebrows.

"Me? That's… new…" The green haired girl got up from next to Lelouch and headed for the front door, her boyfriend following suit.

"It's rare that I… What the hell do you think you're doing coming here?" Venom immediately laced her words as golden eyes feel upon two figures.

"Dear lord, it's really you!" The man said smiling.

"Leave." C.C. said taking a step back.

"What's the matter, dear?" The woman asked concerned.

"I SAID LEAVE!" For the first time C.C. screamed so rudely at someone.

"C.C…. What's the matter? Who are they?" Lelouch asked shocked to see his witch's sudden outburst.

"They are the ones who threw me away… Thirteen years ago…" C.C. said shaking a little.

"Your Highness, it's nice to meet you. We are her parents." The woman said bowing.

* * *

**a/n AHAH! Did you think because the title was "Good bye" that C.C. would die? Well that ain't happening in MY story, well, this story at least... At any rate! Whoohoo pissed off C.C. is pissed! And w00t they're getting married! *after uni that is* Charles is a good guy actually, he just has a scary face and an ridiculously large body xD And Diethard was tortured, yay! Well onwards to my minions err, readers' review reply:**

**Haavu - Oh yes, I remember that ^^ Yes, several times would do it. Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**SuperCeller - Yesh, uh what's her name by the way xD Oh, that's because you're NOT suppose to hate her, for once the new girl isn't a betch :D Oh, thank you!**

**PaIN-cAUseD-bY-AddIcTioN - Thank you!**

**Revior - It's alright, thanks for reading!**

**patleaon909 - Well yesh he is a bastid but nothing compare to teh betches that tried to kill Euphy no? Ah, Happy Chinese New Year to you too *though it's passed* Yesh, damn that huge man... Well it means what it means, she wants part of the money those betches are going to get. Thanks!**

**MoonlitxAngel - Thanks Moonie! Oh course, it's just a temporary break up, no way in hell will I let them stay apart!!! Thanks for reading!**

**sakurahanaalice - Uh-huh... That's right^^ She's the only one who was alert that night. Well Suzaku is fun to pull pranks on xD Thanks for reading!**

**Aly108. loveSAnime - huahahaha, g donkkk... makasi ly^^**

**Emperor Doviculus, Ichigo1010 - Thanks :D**

**DaveisDavis - (Yes, it does sound strange...) Congratulations! Aw, thanks! Yessums, fluff is good stuff :D**

**ButterflyBroken - M-Master? Now you're making my blush... Lol CHARLIE BOY!!! Right! Thanks for reading!**

**.red .rose .019 - Of course not ;D It's alright, I like passionate reviewers like you! Aw, don't hate Ivy, she's a good girl! Yes, Charles is annoying... Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**nymphik13 - Thanks... Well, kind of, yes, oiran would be what she was before... The high class kind, right? Yes well this is T rated so no lemons or limes or oranges... Thanks for reading!**

**And thanks to all who favorite my stories and me even!**

**Updates would be in 3 weeks... i think.**

**Toodles.**


	16. Cera Chloe

**a/n Sorry, I'm sorry I'm so so sorry. TT_TT I got sick several weeks ago and got lazy up till now. I'm sorry.**

**I don't own.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16 ~Cera Chloe~

"C.C…. Open the door, darling. Mommy is here."

"Mother, _please_. Don't say it like that."

"What? I'm not Mommy?"

Lelouch sighed for the hundredth time, "Mother, please read the situation."

"C.C.! OPEN THE DOOR!!!" Came the loud voice of Kouzuki Kallen.

"Kallen, no need to scream. I can hear you." The flat voice of the green haired emerged from inside the room.

"THEN OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" Kallen banged on the white wooden door.

"God, back off, woman." Lelouch pushed the redhead away, "C.C., I'm coming in."

"IT WAS NOT LOCKED?!" Kallen screeched .

"No one ever said it was." Gino said shrugging.

* * *

Lelouch ignored the loud yelling of Kallen and proceeded to sit next to his lover.

"Are you okay?"

"What do you think?"

Lelouch sighed and pulled C.C. the green haired enigma in to a hug, "Mind telling me what happened? That was the first time I saw you so angry…"

C.C. sighed but kept her silence.

"C.C., you need to tell me what's wrong. They're your parents, shouldn't you at least greet them?" Lelouch asked as he stroked C.C.'s green hair.

"Lelouch. They threw me away, why should I even speak to them?" C.C. said spitefully.

Lelouch sighed and recalled the events just moments ago.

"_Your Highness,_ _it's nice to meet you. We are her parents."_

"_How dare you claim that…" C.C. said darkly._

"_Cera, darling, what's the matter?"_

"_HOW DARE YOU CLAIM THAT YOU'RE MY PARENTS WHEN YOU SOLD ME THIRDTEEN YEARS AGO?!!! YOU LIED TO ME! I NEVER HAD PARENTS, ESPECIALLY ONES LIKE YOU! LEAVE!!!" C.C. screamed at them, surprising everyone in the area, especially her fiancée._

"_Cera, dear… We are your parents…" The man said furrowing his eyebrows,_

"_Stop calling me that! My name is C.C.! And you're not my parents!!!" C.C. screamed, stomped away and slammed the door to her room._

"_WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" came the roaring voice of Charles came in._

"_Father… Uh, these are C.C.'s parents…" Euphy said gesturing to the man and woman, "They came looking for her but the girl in question…"_

_Charles looked around and did not see a head full of green hair, "Where is she?"_

"_She snapped and went to her room." Euphy answered him._

"_Oh my, that's no good! I'll go check up on her!" Marianne said cheerfully skipping away._

_Charles sneered at the pair, "Come with me."_

_Lelouch raised his eyebrows at his father but kept his silence, instead he decided to go question his girlfriend._

"C.C…. I know you hate them for dumping you but—"

"But what? Are you seriously asking me to go and talk to them?" C.C. asked disbelievingly.

"Well… no… But at least tell me what is going on? Why are they here if they didn't want you?" Lelouch asked C.C. or rather, he was questioning himself. Why? Why would someone who dumped you thirteen years ago come to your doorstep?

"It's obvious, isn't it? News about us is all around the TV, newspaper articles, magazines and radio broadcasts. They're bound to hear about it. I'm sure they didn't expect the daughter they threw away thirteen years ago to emerge in the circle of royals." C.C. said smiling bitterly.

"So they're here for some easy cash, huh? No way that's ever happening…" Lelouch said tightening his grip on C.C.'s bandaged shoulder.

"Lelouch-sama, C.C.-sama, His Majesty is requesting your presence in the study." Sayako said as she knocked on the white door of C.C.'s room.

The two looked at each other confused.

What now?

* * *

Charles cleared his throat and looked at the two teens sitting opposite of him, "I spoke to your parents."

C.C.'s face harden, "And?"

"Well… I was told something rather odd…" Charles said unsure of his own words.

"Something rather odd?" Lelouch asked his father, now that was rather… odd.

"Yes. My first conclusion as to why they are here would be because of your… relationship. And that they wanted their share of cash… But…" Charles paused and gave them a thoughtful look.

"Before I continue, tell me, how did your parents treat you?"

"What?" C.C. asked dumbly.

"Do you still remember how they treated you when you were still a part of their lives?" Charles asked.

"No, not really… I was only three but… I do remember something… We weren't your average family, if you'd call us one." C.C. said looking away.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lelouch asked concerned.

"Mark, my… father, was a former nobleman. He lost his title because he was caught conning someone. He lost his heritage and well, sank. He ended up gambling and losing money. My mother Mira was no better, because she stuck with my so called father she also sank along. That was probably the reason why they decided to sell me. I was a burden…" C.C. said stoically.

Lelouch sighed and hugged C.C., careful not to hurt her head or shoulder. "You're not a burden anymore, you're not…"

C.C. sighed and leaned into the warm embrace.

Charles coughed and got the attention of both teens, "Ahem… they didn't abuse you or anything, correct?"

C.C. shook her head, "They didn't even bother to properly feed me."

Charles had a complicated look on his face, "Then why would they ask for you?"

"Eh?"

Charles thought for a moment, "Yes, they clearly said that they didn't want money or anything. They only wanted you to come home…"

C.C.'s white face twisted in an odd way, unable to speak while Lelouch sat there with his mouth gaping.

"I didn't give them a clear answer yet, for I wanted to enquire certain things first." Charles had a contemplative look on his face.

"You're not actually planning to agree on letting them take her, are you?! God knows what they'll do to her!" Lelouch said.

Charles placed a hand to his chin, "They clearly wanted her back, they turned down any other offer I gave them… I suggest you to go with them first, find out what they want… I'll have some people check up on them."

* * *

"Cera, dear! You came back!" Mira said happily as she went to hug the green haired girl who turned rock stiff.

It was one to be hugged by the women who will be your mother-in-law, it was definitely another thing to be hugged by the woman you was the mother who threw you away for money.

"Aren't you going to greet us, Cera?" Mark asked his daughter.

C.C. looked away and forcefully muttered, "Mother… Father…"

Mark placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder and gave a smile to the raven haired prince, "Thank you, Your Highness, for returning our daughter to us."

Lelouch gave them a fake smile, "It's a pleasure. C.C. …"

The lime head practically pounced on the Black Prince the moment he called her, "What?"

"Here… A new one, since you broke yours last time. If you need anything, the speed dial of my number is zero." Lelouch whispered to his fiancée as he handed her a black mobile.

C.C. silently nodded and took the mobile before giving him a 'please help me look'.

Lelouch sighed before placing a gentle kiss on her cheek, "I'll come back…"

As soon as the prince left C.C. turned around to face the two most despised person in her life.

Mira smiled sweetly at her, "Cera dear, come sit!"

Grudgingly, the green haired girl obeyed and sat down.

"How did you meet such a fine you man? Sure it was hard for you to catch such a big fish! A prince even! Now you'll live a good life now, won't you?" Mira said still smiling.

C.C. felt very uncomfortable with the situation she's currently in, _What do they want?_

"Well that's too bad, Cera… You're not seeing that prince anymore." Mark said smiling as of what he said is a normal thing.

C.C. opened her mouth to tell them to mind their own business but received a very hard and stinging slap, courtesy to Mira.

"You think you can say anything? We all fell down the cliff so we are going down together. There is no net to save you." Mira said still smiling.

"You both fell, I was just thrown away to the dumpster." C.C. spat before receiving another slap.

"You shouldn't talk back to your parents, Cera. It's rude… You need to be straightened up through punishments." Mark said smiling.

C.C. cursed and tried to press the speed dial zero to call for help. But before she could even snap the phone open it was sent flying to the other side of the tiny living.

"Like I said, you are not seeing that prince anymore. You should obey your parents, Cera. You really need to be punished." Mira said wagging her finger.

"Now how should we punish you…?"

* * *

"Say, Lelouch, it's been two days since C.C. went back and it's been two days since we saw her. She didn't even go to school. I have a bad feeling about this, she hasn't even recover from the previous… incident." Kallen said worriedly as she munched on the school cafeteria food.

"Something must be up." Euphy added while nudging Lelouch's arm.

"I told her to call if there's anything… And well, she hasn't." Lelouch said thoughtfully.

"What if she lost the phone?! What if it broke again?! WHAT IF THEY BEAT HER UP? WHAT IF—"

"WHAT IF YOU SHUT UP?!" Lelouch screamed at the redhead.

"AREN'T YOU CONCERNED FOR YOU FIANCEE'S WELLBEING???" Kallen screamed at the raven haired prince while towering over him.

Lelouch grunted, it's true that he misses her. Normally they'd spend the whole day together, breakfast together, going to school together, lunch together, going home together, dinner together. For heaven's sake they even sleep together now!

Truth to be told, Lelouch is lonely, very, VERY lonely.

"Yes, yes, I'm concerned. Let's go."

"But it's lunch time." Suzaku pointed out.

"Who cares?! LET'S GO! GINO! GO!" Kallen commanded her boyfriend.

Gino stood up and saluted, "ROGER!!!"

Lelouch looked at the retreating two, "That's not the way…"

Kallen flushed and huffed, "W-Well lead the way, butthead!"

Lelouch stood up and sighed, "Alright, alright, follow me."

Euphy tugged on Suzaku's school jacket, "Do you think we'll need weapons or anything?"

Suzaku titled his head to think before smiling at the strawberry haired princess, "I got my gun right here, Euphy baby."

"Oh Suzaku honey, you're so reliable!" Euphy hugged the Japanese teen's arm.

"Nah… You're too nice, sweetie pie!" Suzaku said smiling brightly as if he was the sun himself.

Euphy giggled, "But you are, chocolate pudding!"

"ENOUGH! MOVE YOU TWO!"

* * *

Lelouch sighed as he tried for probably the hundredth time to dial C.C.'s number. Each time the machine answers it he gets more distressed.

[The number you are calling is out of the service area. Please try again later.]

"She's still not picking her phone up?" Euphy asked concerned.

"No… Something isn't right, she'd never switch her mobile off." Lelouch said finally giving up on calling a dead phone but he increased his walking speed, the others following him.

Soon they approached a seemingly deserted area, the dust was so thick that you can barely breath, the paving was uneven and some parts were even only covered by earth. The cold winter air did not help as a strong gust of wind blew and the dust got in to poor Euphy's eyes.

"My eyessssss!!!"

Wheezing could be heard as Kallen struggled to fan the dust away from her face.

"Why is this place so dusty?!?! Even I wasn't living in a place like this before the brothel! God!"

Suddenly as Euphy continued to rub her red eyes and Kallen tried to breath well, a crash was heard and what sounded like C.C.'s voice calling for Lelouch rang.

"C.C.! C.C.!!! Scream if you can hear me!" Lelouch called out panicked.

"Lelouch!!!" This time they were positive that it was C.C.

"Where? Where? Where is she???" Euphy asked.

Kallen kept on fanning the dust as she looked for the source of C.C.'s voice, "Lelouch, hey! Where is her place?!"

Lelouch pointed to a rundown house, the roof was dull and covered with dust, the windows weren't glossy as some vines stuck on it and the door… has a hole in it?!

The group rushed over to the place and heard another scream from C.C.. Gino had pushed the door open and the hinges came off, resulting in the wooden door crashing down to the wood floor.

Lelouch gaped at the sight before him and anger boiled inside his head, "What. Are. You. Doing. To. Her?"

Mark smiled and let go of the writhing green haired girl below him, "What brings you here, Your Highness?"

"I was planning to visit my fiancée. What were you doing to her? C.C. come here." Lelouch called over to the weakened girl.

As C.C. attempted to crawl over to Lelouch, Mark grabbed a hold of her green hair and pulled her back while holding a blade against her neck.

"C.C.! Hey, let go of her!!!" Euphy said angrily.

Kallen looked at Gino who looked at Suzaku who readied his gun and pointed it at Mark. Mira smiled sickeningly sweet and faced them.

"You are still so young, you shouldn't be playing with such things. You wouldn't want to hurt yourselves, or Cera even…"

"What to do, Gino? What to do? They're using her as a shield…" Kallen asked nudging the tall blonde.

"I have something here, but I need the proper timing. You need to distract them first, I'll throw it in and you and Lelouch can grab C.C." For once Gino Weinberg appeared solemn.

Lelouch kept his violet orbs on C.C., as if trying to communicate with her.

_Stay calm, we'll find a way…_

_Help me…_

_Don't worry, I will…_

"Mark, what do you want?" The Black Prince asked.

"Nothing really… I just want her to stay with us. A daughter should stay even as her parents lose everything, she should be thankful that she has such caring parents that gave her life." Mark simply answered.

Kallen's face twitched, "Caring parents? You dumped her! You sold her to the brothel in order to get quick cash!"

"But we got her back and this time we are keeping her." Mira said still smiling.

"You sick people!" Euphy said tearfully.

Just then, Gino threw in something that looked like a… candy?

KABOOOM

"Gino! What did you do?!" Kallen screamed at him.

"It's a makeshift bomb we made just now during lab class! Brilliant ain't it?!" Gino said giving her a thumbs up.

"THIS IS POISONOUS?!"

"Don't worry, Kalley! It's just a smoke bomb!" Gino said smiling goofily.

Euphy screamed, "But Gino! Isn't this dangerous?!"

"NOPE! Now go get her, go, go, go!!!" Gino said waving at C.C.

Lelouch, who was the only rational one quickly yank C.C. away from Mark and Suzaku who caught up kicked the man down. In the midst of panic and madness not to mention the screaming Kallen and Euphy, Charles suddenly appeared.

"What is going on here???" the large voice of the large emperor rang throughout the small place.

As the smoke died down the large body of Charles was finally seen, "I asked you all and I want an answer!"

"They were abusing her, Father!" Euphy said pointing at Mark and Mira.

Charles remained quiet as he looked at the surrounding. C.C. was in Lelouch's arms, several parts of her white skin were covered with cuts and bruises, the injury on her shoulder reopened and blood were gushing out. Mark had a blade on his right hand and Mira was next to him.

"C.C…. Why didn't you ever mention that you had an uncle?" Charles questioned the weakened girl.

"C.C. has?" Kallen asked as the others looked at the large man curiously.

"Jeremiah Gottwald… The older brother of Mark Gottwald, Cera Chloe's father." Charles said calmly peering at the adults. "The man I will give custody of Cera Chloe to."

* * *

**a/n And voila! Suckish chapter though... I should tell you that next chapter is the last one. Yes, yes, it's very fast but that's that. THE END IS COMING SOON!!!**

**Moving on towards the review replies!**

**Ledilettant - ? Uh thanks? XD**

**MoonlitxAngel - Thanks Moonie! I'm looking forward to your fic too!**

**Aly108. loveSAnime - huahahaha yup2 kurang ajar mrk, thanks ly ^^**

**RaveOn21 - I was tempted to... very tempted to... XD Thanks for reading!**

**Fangirl12 - Sorry ^^" Well find out here! Thanks for reading!**

**sakurahanaalice - Yep, meet the in-laws xD Well they're not here to mooch on the money... they're different... Well last time Haha-ue started war but this time it's different. Thanks for reading :D**

**Revior - LOLS yes...**

**Fuuko96 - Ahaha, no. Sayako is their maid yo. Hahaha thanks!**

**Miyu-hime-sama - Yesh, well... no. Not yet. Ahhh please spare me TT_TT**

**nymphik13 - It's is soon... Thanks for the compliments ^O^ Lelouch is sweet actually, to Nunnally only XD Thanks for reading, I'm glad you love it!**

**patleon909 - Hahas, yeah but it is ending next chapter... No, not for money... XD You're welcome^w^ It was epic. He tends to blurt things out when stressed no? Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**.red .rose .019 - Yeah you should... um I believe it's... shameless? Yes they don't but worms like them just gets in no matter what. Go ahead, strangle them, please... enjoy yourself ^w^ Thanks for reading and always reviewing!**

**KH 777 - How dare they indeed ^^ He should huh? Hahaha, it's okay, reviews are love O Thanks!**

**SuperCeller - Hahaha yes LOL thanks you! He is...kinda... xD yeah... Well the father has I suppose... Thanks for reading!**

**ace003 - OOC yah?? . iy ortuny C.C. OC juga hehehe makasi ^^**

**thyrokio - thanks ^^ Well not for cash... Definitely bastards though...**

**Veriselle - YES xd Sorry for the delay T_T**

**Haavu - Yes, go ahead xD HAHAHA I love drama? They will have their happy ending next chapter ^O^ Lol you make it sound like some tv series :D Thanks for reading and always reviewing!**

**noctis cc - Sorry for the delay...**

**urthsin - Thanks ^^**

**Why does everybody think that the parents are in for the cash? That's just too boring and typical... -_- I am not boring and typical... XD**

**Welp, that's that! I'll see you all next chapter!**

**Toodles! And again I'm sorry...**


	17. I've Got It

**a/n For those who got here, I must thank you all for reading, fav-ing and reviewing all this time! I love you all!**

**I'm so sorry for being a week late, I really really really didn't realize the date has already passed. I must thank my dear friend Gloria for helping me all this time and I hope you shall continue to be my guide! **

**I won't hold you all back, go ahead the grand finale is here!**

**Final Disclaimers: I don't own teh epic CODE GEASS, only this plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17 ~I've got it~**

"NO."

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean no."

"But I'm her fiancé!"

"And I'm her uncle slash adoptive father!"

"You're JUST her uncle slash adoptive father! I'm her husband-to-be!"

"SO?"

"So she stays with me!"

"NO. God knows what you and your teenage hormones will do!"

"WHA-I- WE- IT'S-I'M NOT LIKE THAT!"

"Riiiight…"

C.C. watched amusedly at the two bantering idiots, her idiot fiancé and her idiot uncle whom she recently had been taken as his adoptive daughter.

Jeremiah Gottwald, older brother of Mark Gottwald, uncle of Cera Chloe, was a totally different person compared to his brother. He didn't fall from grace and still maintained a good name, being the head guard of the empress and all. He's much better off, much, much better off. Not to mention he's a much better person.

Everything was smooth sailing, C.C.'s so called parents were put to jail for child trafficking and child abuse for an indefinite time, C.C. was once again sent to the hospital, and Jeremiah signed the legal documents regarding C.C.'s custody.

Smooth sailing until now.

"We've been living under the same roof for months already!" Lelouch argued trying to win.

"You've been living in the same room for months?" Jeremiah asked shocked.

"No! ROOF! ROOF!"

"You sound like a dog." C.C. said interrupting.

"Who's side are you on?" Lelouch groaned.

"No one. Just finish with this will you? You're making people wait."

Both "idiots" looked at their surroundings and just as C.C. said, there were people waiting for them to leave the area. What area? Why the hospital of course. It had all started because of C.C.'s release from the hospital and Jeremiah had asked to take C.C. home.

But Lelouch, being the protective person he is wanted C.C. to go with him. Thus began the argument over who gets to bring C.C. home.

Though Lelouch may not doubt Jeremiah for he is a worthy man who's been around for god know how long, he had wanted to spend some more time with C.C. especially since she would be living away from him.

Yes, she will be living with Jeremiah until she finishes university and marries Lelouch.

And boy is Lelouch unhappy about that. But of course he'd never say it out loud, that's unsightly and out of character. Yes that is.

So he took the best option, fight for it. Regrettably though, he's losing the battle. And the current situation isn't helping.

"Ah, C.C.! Let's go shopping! Then you can come with me and we'll cook together!" Euphy said cheerfully waving at the green haired girl.

"Sure." C.C. said plainly before smirking at the two idiots who looked dumbfounded at her.

"I can't believe I lost to that pinkhead…" Lelouch said dropping his head.

Jeremiah looked away shamefully, "To think, I, the great Jeremiah Gottwald would lose to a mere teenage girl…"

C.C. smiled as Euphy dragged her from shop to shop, how did she end up like this? In a good way? Perhaps so, no… definitely in a good way. Who would've thought? She, the girl who was thrown away and sold to a brothel at the age of three, the girl who had a terrible past, would become the future empress. It's as if everything is a dream… For her to be forgiven and loved, it all seemed like a dream.

A very sweet dream…

"C.C.! Hey, C.C.! CERA CHLOE GOTTWALD!"

"Hm…?" The green haired girl's thoughts were cut off by the pinkette Euphy.

"This dress is pretty isn't it?"

The green haired girl looked at said dress and smirked, "Yes… very nice… Give it to me."

"Eh? YOU'RE going to wear this?" Euphy said surprised.

"Otherwise? You?" C.C. asked grabbing the piece of clothing.

"Uh… you're right… Then, try the black one!" Euphy held up a black version of the dress.

"Hm…" C.C. grabbed the black piece of clothes.

Euphy giddily looked at the other dresses, "Hm~~~ I wonder which one would be better~~~"

C.C. undressed and slipped into the piece and looked at herself in the mirror reflection, "…Perfect."

"Wh-what the hell are you wearing?" Lelouch spluttered pointing at his green haired fiancé.

"Something I'm sure you're enjoying." C.C. said smirking while taking a step towards Lelouch, "Hm? Are you not enjoying this?"

What, oh what was C.C. wearing that made Lelouch stutter? What indeed?

"Of course I'm not! What the hell?" Lelouch said still pointing at C.C.

"Hm?" C.C.'s voice drawled, "No?"

"EUPHY PICKED THIS OUT DIDN'T SHE?" Lelouch shouted.

"Yes, she did." C.C. said plainly before twirling around.

"This… feels so twisted…" Lelouch said rubbing his temples as C.C. sat on his lap.

"You should be happy, it's a remembrance of how we met." C.C. said placing her palms on Lelouch's quite toned chest, their noses touching and eyes meeting each other in a gentle way.

Lelouch sighed and smiled, "Right… But the circumstances are different now…"

C.C.'s lips slowly curved upwards and displayed a very rare smile, "Yes… very different…"

Lelouch wrapped his lean arms around C.C.'s thin frame and pulled her in for a kiss, and just when things started to get heated…

"SEE I TOLD YOU! YOU AND YOUR TEENAGE HORMONES!" Jeremiah slammed the door open. "I will not allow to deflower my only niece! Come C.C.!"

C.C. allowed herself to be pulled away by her uncle and flirtatiously said, "Bye, Lelouch…"

The Black Prince was left in his room alone and speechless with his mouth gapping open.

_Several years later…_

"We are gathered here today to celebrate life's greatest moments to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add best wishes to the words that will unite Lelouch vi Britannia and Cera Chloe Gottwald. Should there be anyone who has cause that this couple should not be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever hold their place."

The room was filled with silence as the whole chathedral kept their place as no one who had cause was present. Only those who supported the couple mentioned sat in the many rows of wooden benches decorated by white gardenias and many white roses in the beautifully decorated hall.

It was a special day and no one that will ruin it was present.

It was the day where Lelouch and C.C. would finally be promised to each other.

"Let us move on to the vows… Do you, Lelouch vi Britannia take thee, Cera Chloe Gottwald as your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?"

Without hesitation, the young adult named Lelouch Lamperouge answered, "I do."

"And do you, Cera Chloe Gottwald take thee, Lelouch vi Britannia as your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, till death do you part?"

"I do…" C.C. said in a gentle voice.

"Do we have the wedding rings?"

Rolo, the ring bearer had stepped up and handed over the two small items to the bride and groom.

Lelouch smiled at his soon-to-be wife, "C.C…. I love you, my sneaky witch."

Had C.C. not trained herself to not show emotion she would've broke down in tears as Lelouch slipped the golden band into her left ring finger.

"And I you, my warlock." The witch said smiling gently as she slipped the golden band on Lelouch's left ring finger.

"I now pronounce husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride!"

Lelouch had pulled his new wife into a tight embrace and gave her a gentle kiss and the whole cathedral cheered, Gino and Kallen's voices being the loudest, Kallen being happy for her friend and Gino just being Gino.

Jeremiah was visibly sobbing and visibly failing to conceal it.

Marianne was clapping happily and Charles was being his usual loud self.

Euphy and Suzaku were… in their own world already.

Anya was busy snapping pictures away while Ivory went into a group hug with Nunnally and Rolo.

As they pulled apart, C.C. felt tears roll down her cheeks and Lelouch wiped them away smiling, "It doesn't suit you… Cera."

More tears came rolling as C.C. laughed, "Thank you, Lelouch…"

"No, thank you…" Lelouch said resting his forehead on C.C.'s.

"You know… 5 years ago I wouldn't even dream of having this, having you right here. And yet here we are, married." C.C. said smiling tearfully.

"Don't think too much of the past, it's the future and the present that's more important." Lelouch said pulling his wife into a warm embrace.

"Lelouch...?"

"Yes, Cera?"

"Despite just being tied to you moments ago… I've never felt so free in my life. Thank you, Lelouch, for liberating me." C.C. said genuinely grateful as she gave her husband a chaste kiss.

At that very day, C.C. was finally freed from her past and she could finally move on to tomorrow. She didn't have to walk alone anymore, Lelouch was there for her, she wasn't alone anymore.

No, it had been a while since she was alone and she didn't mind at all.

Not at all.

**THE END.**

**

* * *

**

**a/n SHORT, I KNOW, SORRY.**

**Well there you go! I really thank you all from the bottom of my heart for spending time to read and review all this time. Really, I'm really really really grateful that people appreciate my creations. Some notes though, C.C.'s parents got sentenced to lifetime imprisonment and the wedding happened after they finished university, just like how it was supposed to be.**

**And so here are the review replies for the former chappie:**

**Fuuko96 - Yes they are! Yes, they are crazy... Yes, last chapter, even I am sad too T.T But there's just no way to keep a story going on forever now is there? Thanks! It's not a long chapter though... :X**

**patleon909 - Jeremiah is one of my favorite characters so he's got to appear lol. Yes, interesting indeed. Yeah that part was something made by accident and it's become a fond memory. Nope they won't, I won't allow it! Thanks for always reviewing!**

**sakurahanaalice - Yes, it is fun^^ Lol she's associated with maniacs most of the time. YES ORANGE! Thanks for always reviewing and sticking with me to the end!**

**fairydustillusion - Yes it is... Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Yuriski-1st - Yes, he needs to appear and you helped me! I must thank you for that! You are very welcome :D**

**nymphik13 - Yes it was, even I got confused... :D Yes he kinda had the look for it. Soon is now?**

**Revior - Ye, yes it would...**

**MoonlitxAngel - Thanks Moonie! Um... sry no :D I'll just patiently wait for you! Thanks! Yes, I can't pull the story, it'll suck if I did. Thanks for R&R!**

**.red .rose .019 - Yes, rumor has it that 'Cera' was originally supposed to be C.C.'s name... so I used it and with my good friend's help added Chloe to it. Go strangle them, really. Go ahead! Thanks for reading and reviewing all this time!**

**ButterflyBroken - Lol I'm honored to be able to attract you until so. Thank you for the compliments ^^**

**Lord Gale119 - Lol Charles is epic in many ways :D I hope those surprises were good for you :D Yes, C.C.'s name is unique and I love it :)) Um I don't read xxxHolic so I wouldn't know, sry ^^" Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**SuperCeller - He might be :DDD Oh please spare me that image LOL! I'm glad you like it! Yes snap, I'm good with insane characters! Thanks for sticking till the end!**

**Haavu: LOL you are still permitted to scream ^^b LOL NO, Ivy is pretty normal :P He would be the good insane... Thanks for being passionate and thanks for taking your time to R&R!**

**For the following reviews you all are going to give, I will answer to them via PMs^^**

**It's so sad that this is the end of the road, but hopefully we'll see each other again! Thank you all!**

**GOD BLESS YOU ALL MY DEAR READERS FOR I HAVE A NEW FIC COMING UP REALLY REALLY REALLY SOON. You shall understand why I've been repeating 'really' several times the moment the fic is out^^b **

**Toodles!**


End file.
